


I’m getting to know you, but…

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor/Reign - Fandom, reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor/Reign - Freeform, Lena Luthor/Samantha Arias - Freeform, Other, in reigncorp we rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Samantha Arias is a very hard working mother, a month ago she got a job in a important position in bio technologies, leaving her a free will to do or study whatever she wants to improve development into health for L-Corp technologies. Lena in the other hand didn't expected to meet this woman and make friends with her making an important person in her life. Neither of the two of them knows whats going to happen when one of them discover something important about the other





	1. I’m getting to know you, but…

Walking fast, she was late and walking fast. She was getting late into the lab. She was new at the L-Corp laboratory researchers group. But she was late again. Sam went inside the building and saw the elevator’s door closing so she ran a little fast to catch up sneaking inside just in time to get in. She breathed relief, she looked around to see a woman with her brows raised up and a half smile funny. It took a few seconds to Sam to recognize the woman

“Miss Luthor” Sam got nervous

“Good morning” Lena smiled warm

Sam opened her mouth looking at her but shut it not knowing what to say but being awkward. She looked to the floor then to Lena and then to the floor again. They shared a long silence moment. The woman Lena had there was good in the eye and she found funny how nervous she was there

“Do you work here?” Lena checked quickly the number of the floor they were

“Yes, I… Im late, and I’m sorry… I” the elevator stopped “this is my floor. This won’t happen again, I promise” Sam was walking backwards going out the elevator “Hope you have a great day Miss Luthor”

Lena wanted to say something more seeing the woman look into her pocket her tag ID of the corp and the doors closed. She wondered who the woman was. A lab nerd for sure but who

 

“Miss Luthor we have certain appointments all this week, we should schedule when you are going to be able to have time to check in the new biotechnologies department”

“Sure, tell me how many meeting we have until Friday” Lena had her eyes glued reading emails

Her secretary told her her all schedule for the week, Lena delayed her meeting for an interview she had just in the middle of then week. It wasn’t necessary this time, Kara made an amazing job the last time and she didn’t need more eyes on her.

That day Lena decided to work late. Everyone in the building was already in their homes but the security team and her. She went to her special place in the rooftop, when she was little Lex always used to tell her -You should sometimes look everything from above,in a high place to have a better perspective of your surroundings, Lena. It will give you a clearance- And the joke on it was she found that place in that building.

There was a woman wearing a white lab coat and a pony tail. That night was windy. Lena stared at her for a moment, walked next to her seeing the woman who had a pair of white headphones in her ears, music loud and she staring to the buildings with a calm expression lost in her thoughts . The woman was the one she found that morning in the elevator.

Lena placed a hand in her arm making the woman startled turning around pulling out her hands from her pockets of the lab coat to take her headphones off of her ears

Lena made a sorry face “I’m so sorry”

“Miss Luthor, what are you doing here?” Sam got surprised

“I would like to ask you the same question. People is not allowed to be here without permission” Lena raised a brow

Sam gulped “I wanted to take a break and the views from here are amazing and Thomas told me that..” Sam sighed and stoped talking because she didn’t wanted her friend to get in trouble “I will go, but please don’t be mad”

“I won’t if you tell me your name”

Sam wanted to smile but she wasn’t sure if Lena wanted her name for something in specific or just to know her name

“Come on I don’t bite” Lena joked and smiled

Sam couldn’t help but smile bad “Sam, I mean, I am Samantha Arias” She extended her hand

Lena took her hand and shake it “Well, Sam, tell me, what are you doing this late at work? Is rare having someone this late here” Lena looked to front at the views “You don’t have family waiting at home?”

“Oh no, Ruby, this week is with her grandmother, and I found an archive about Mr Luthor and his research for these green stones that was fascinating…” Sam started talking as if they knew each other for ages

Lena paid a lot of attention hearing Sam talk with passion about her brother’s work. It was true that Lex was in jail but all the data was still in the cloud to read by only the ones in high status of the company

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but how do you have access to that? I haven’t seen you around until this morning”

“I’m the new head of the bio department and bio technology”

“Oh the new group…” Lena was curious now “Tell me more”

Without know Lena and Sam started talking about work and what Sam found fascinating about all these things that she could use for good purposes in the new direction Lena wanted the company go. The group was kind of new, it only was a month old but for all the reports the group was having were going in the right direction. Now that Lena was thinking hearing the woman, some of the investors wanted to meet Dr.March and now Lena was having her in front,she assumed that the person was an old scientist but she was wrong.

They walked around the rooftop sometimes checking at the city lights and sky between opinions and thoughts.

“And that’s what I can tell about the silicone skin, Miss Luthor” Sam shrugged “It is gonna work pretty fine”

“Can you do me a favor?” Lena laughed lightly “call me Lena. Miss Luthor is too serious and we are out of work. I mean we are still at work but we are not working”

“It would be a pleasure-” Sam smiled “-Lena”

Lena was having fun, Sam was kind of awkward but when she talked about work or random things she was easy and calm. The wind hit a little and she started to feel a little bit cold something that Sam noticed and took off her lab coat.

“What are you doing?” Lena saw Sam putting her coat around her shoulders

Sam smirked “You are cold and i’m not” Sam fixed the coat seeing Lena put her hands of it “I’m almost always in this mom thing taking care of people, so its ok”

“Do you have a child?”

“Yes, Ruby, she is…” Sam was thoughtful “She’s the best, this week she’s at her grandmother’s house”

It was around 00:15 and they have been talking a lot when one of the men of the security team opened the door making them turn into his direction and he freeze in the door looking at Lena

“Hi Thomas!” Sam greeted waving at him

Lena tilted her head narrowing her eyes “So he’s Thomas”

“Miss Luthor, I thought you would be… huh” 

“Sam do you want a coffee?” 

Sam checked to her watch “I would love to, but if we don’t go home tomorrow -today- we are not gonna be able to wake up. It’s 00:16 already”

“Dr March you are not allowed to be here…” The man walked towards them “We’ve detected movements here so I had to come to check…”

“Thomas it’s okay, she can be here” Lena waved at the man “

The man nodded “But… alright I will the guys know”

Sam leaned a little to Lena’s ear and whispered -Thank You- and saw the man go. Lena found the man ridiculous, and wasn’t surprised why almost always when someone tried to kill her they could be able to sneak into the bulding. Or maybe the man was that late to reach the rooftop because he knew Samantha was there. She would take care of the recording videos tomorrow.

 

The rest of the week Lena has been busy, she only had time to see Kara at their brunch but no more. She also tried to see Sam working but only saw her throught the window with talking to someone of her team. That night she found Sam again at the rooftop

“You like this place, don’t you?” Lena was behind Sam

Sam smiled but when turn around she hide her smile “It’s nice…” Sam tried to sound cool “Working late again Miss Luthor?”

“Lena” Lena corrected her “please”

“I’m sorry, i’m not used the CEO wanting me to say their name”

“I am a different kind of CEO” Lena crossed her arms “So please do

Sam smiled happy “As you wish” 

Lena smiled pleased and felt a little bit the cold air against her sking and made a face and Sam did again what she did the other time and Lena rolled her eyes

“Tell me how was your day”

“Only if you tell me yours first” Sam shot back funny seeing Lena roll her eyes and shaking her head with a smirk as she shoved her hands in her pockets of her pants looking at her

Lena was feeling good with all the familarity Samantha treated her. Not so many people used to talk to her that easily except for Kara. They started talking in a beginning about work then Lena without know began to talk about her in early life in college Sam had sit in the edge of the building totally focus on what Lena was saying. 

“What are you doing?” Lena saw Sam looking at her with a confused expression

“huh?”

“Sam you shouldn’t sit that way in that spot”

Sam checked behind seeing how high they were and then to Lena “Why?”

“Please stand up and-” Lena took Sam’s arm pulling her 

“Are you afraid of heights?” Sam smiled big

“No…” Lena remembered the day she fell from her balcony and supergirl caught her “But don’t do that”

“But I do all the time, it’s okay, Lena. I’m not going to fall” 

Lena made Sam stand close to her “Tomorrow i’m going to visit your group” she quickly changed the subject

“Do I have to wear something fancy?” Sam joked

“Only if you want” Lena smiled but followed the glance Sam was giving between them

“You grip is tight” Sam pointed Lena had left her fingernails marks in her skin

Lena pulled out her hands from Sam’s arm “i’m sorry, did I hurt, you?”

Sam snorted “No, don’t worry”she got that Lena was really afraid seeing her sat in the edge

 

Next day Sam was drinking a coffee, she got home around 2 AM and wasn’t feeling very awake but always coffee used to do its work.

“Good Morning” Lena said from the door 

“Miss Luthor” Sam nodded “Good morning” she was sat in her stool

“Are you alone?” Lena checked around

“Yup, my team is taking breakfast” Sam shrugged “I like the team unite as a family, that’s the only I ask them”

Lena went around Sam’s workstation “And you are here alone”

“I had a feeling of you coming, don’t ask me why” Sam was being cheeky

“What are you looking at?” Lena pointed the microscope 

“Anything interesting… these are just cells multiplyig after adding a protein we are working to” Sam sounded kind of defeated and disappointed “And they are not working so well”

“This is what you’ve been working late night?”

“one of the things i’ve been working on”

A group of 6 people came in laughing but suddenly stopped when they saw Lena there.

“Guys this is Lena Luthor, I know you already know her, but she’s here to meet you, so, lets do the introductions” Sam stood up

Sam got in her serious stare and mood and Lena looked surprised how much she changed within seconds from happy to serious and intimidating. The woman was a mistery and Lena liked the things she was knowing of her

 


	2. curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has found more documents on a carpet into a cloud that was secure but for her was easy to break. She know she always wanted to know what was all this metahumans thing. She found some samples of a synthetic green liquid made by kryptonite that she duplicated and tried with her own skin and organism -Not knowing it worked that way because she's kryptonian-

Sam froze in her tracks at seeing at Lena in her desk wearing glasses “wow” getting Lena looking at her from her computer

“Hi” Lena smiled “How are you, what are you doing here?” she took off her glasses

“You wear glasses” Sam had this surprised face still

Lena raised her brows and laughed “I do, yes”

Two months has passed since their first met. Lena autorized Sam to come and go into her office so when they didn’t seen each other when Sam had to go home just after finish her job because of Ruby she could visit Lena sometimes. Lena has cherish her new friendship. Seeing the woman at the lab and then seeing her work her ass in all the work and researches and studies to implement into the division, put her into a high place in Lena’s list

“Can you stop looking at me with that expression” Lena shook her head with a smirk

“Sorry you look pretty with them” Sam went close to Lena’s desk “More even” She let it out without thinking siting in front of her “Do you have time for coffee?”

“I would love to” Lena took a quick glance to her friend “but… give me just a couple minutes. I have to answer this mail” she wore again the glasses

“Hey you kept this?” Sam took a tiny purple dinosaur in her fingers

Lena was typing fast with a soft frown “What?” She checked on Sam “Oh that… huh, yes” Lena hide the smile growing in her face behind her screen

A week before Sam disappear every day after work in their lunch break she stopped at a store that had this kind of balls with a toy inside. Sam liked them and Lena found it funny when she told her she collected the purple ones. When she pulled out the purple dinosaur she pouted but gifted it to Lena because she already had it. Lena in that moment wanted to buy all the balls and see what they had inside.

“I thought you would put it in the trash” Sam squeezed soft the toy

Lena clicked a few times the mouse and when she turn around her head Sam was behind “Geez”

“Sorry, are you ready?”

“Still wonder how you move like that fast and without making a noise” Lena looked amused to her friend seeing Sam shrug cocky

“Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here” Lena’s secretary announced from the door with the girl behind

“Kara” Lena stood up with a big smile

Sam moved her eyes from Lena to this woman called Kara and stared at her for a moment

“You have free access here why-” Lena put a hand in Sam’s arm looking at Kara

“I wanted to get announced, sometimes is funny” Kara looked at Sam “Hi there”

“Hi” Sam greeted back and only in seconds when Lena was about to introduce them she spoke first “Miss Luthor, maybe we can get that in another time”

Lena opened the mouth looking at Sam that had a weird expression but shut it when she started making her way out of the office. Kara looked surprised and made a sorry gesture.

“Did I interrupted something?” Kara quirked her mouth “I should have called before”

“No, it’s okay…” Lena frowned just for a second and brushed away a stupid thought “What brought you here”

Kara explained she had something to work into and needed advice on business strategy to work an article. The blonde woman thought that the best at it was Lena, and better go and ask her than bother her sister Alex with work that she probably wouldn’t understand. The couple has been working a lot in strange cases, that and plans for their wedding. Lena and Kara talked about for an hour then they went to lunch until Lena had to go back to work.

Lena’s car stopped at the entrance of the building and her eyes catched something interesting. There was Sam talking to a beautiful woman and a young girl. Lena got off of the car seeing Sam laugh at something the other woman told to Sam and this hug the young girl. She wanted to go and say hi but she only kept her eyes on them a couple seconds then she went inside the building.

Sam wore her white coat stepping into the lab and saw Lena sitting with her legs crossed in her stool at her workstation looking in the microscope something.

“Uhm… Miss Luthor” Sam checked no one else was in here “Hi”

“We are alone Sam, call me Lena” she was still looking in the microscope

“Have you found something interesting?” Sam leaned a hand in her workstation with a hand in her hip

Sam was paying attention that the light of the microscope was making Lena’s green eyes look intense

“Yes… there’s actually something…” Lena blinked fast and turn her head to Sam’s direction “Why you left so suddenly this morning? You didn’t let me the chance to introduce you”

Sam snorted “I was talking about the sample” Sam crossed her arms

“Cells moving, but answer me” Lena noticed Sam’s face change “What”

“Are they moving?” Sam let out astonished “That…” Sam shook her head lightly

“What? What’s going on” Lena was about to stand up but Sam leaned into her looking into the microscope holding one of her hands

“They are moving” Sam smiled bright, happy “They are…” Sam looked at Lena’s face close “they only needed a couple hours to proliferate and with full movility”

Lena gulped surprised and clenched her jaw seeing Sam’s face that close. The woman seemed that getting into her personal space never were a problem. But she always wondered if it was only with her

Sam began to walk around talking fast about something, but it was fast enough to not catch up the concept or the meaning of it. The only two few things Lena could understood was -Even if the sample is reached by the mineral it survives, heals slowly but don’t die- Sam after wandering still talking about more facts hugged Lena tight. Lena laughed hugging her back but they pulled just in time when two of Sam’s team entered to the lab. And once again Sam got this serious and distant expression. Lena sometimes didn’t could understand why she changed around co-workers that fast, even tho she made them all feel close as a family working hard together.

 

That week after that day Lena didn’t saw a lot Sam, because her work and because when she visited Sam’s lab she wasn’t there because she was working in the sealed zone. At the end of the week Lena stayed again late. She was at the rooftop thinking when she heard the door, she thought it would be one of the guards, but instead was Sam wearing a leather jacket, black pants, red shoes and had test tube in her right hand with some green liquid on it. Lena stayed there for a moment before walk next to Sam and saw her friend drink that thing

“Sam?” Lena went towards her

“Lena…” Sam coughed seeing her friend go every step close to her “What…? I didn’t know you-” Everything around her started to go slow, she started to breath heavily “fuck” Sam closed her eyes and fell on her knees

“Sam!” Lena kneeled next to her “Gosh you are sweating”

Lena put her hands on Samantha’s shoulders holding her just in time when she fainted. She was holding the taller woman and tried to make her open her eyes, she started to freak out, they were alone there and didn’t know what to do. She didn’t had her mobile phone in there or a way to call the security guards there and they were far from the two recording cameras of the rooftop. Lena let Sam down carefully in the floor just ready to go to the cameras to get the attention of the guys but Sam twitched sweating a little bit more and opened her eyes wide open breathing fast and smiled

“Lena” Sam’s smile grew “Hi” she said as anything had happened there

“Hi?” Lena raised her voice “You fainted Sam” her voice tone was full of worry “And you wake up with a smile?”

Sam sit in the floor reaching Lena’s hand “I’m sorry… truly sorry if I scare you”

Lena frowned deeply with almost anger not getting anything that just happened “What was that? What you drank? What?”

“I was trying a serum…” Sam lied “And turns out that it knocks you out”

Lena hit Sam’s hand on her “Are you crazy? You can’t… you shouldn’t… Are you an idiot?” Lena yelled at her

Sam in a beginning felt something warm in her heart seeing her friend that worried, but then laughed, and Lena started to hit her softly in the arm.

“Hey hey” Sam laughed more catching Lena’s hands in her “Luckily you don’t know Ruby to tell her”

“If you keep doing this kind of crap I’m calling her” Lena tried to pull her hands out of Sam’s but only getting the grip still “What was that serum?”

“I was trying to create a healthy drink with roots and fruit extracts” once again she lied “but looks like it put you into dreams just after increase your heart beats… maybe it will something like adrenaline” Sam shrugged seeing Lena still with that anger expression “Please” Sam begged joining Lena’s hands to the height of her heart “I am sorry. I wasn’t expected to have you here”

Lena softened her expression “Do you try these things on you?”

“This is the first time” that was true “And I won’t do that again” -in front of you- Sam thought

“Don’t you ever do that again Samantha, and I am saying this as your friend because we are out of work hours”

Sam wanted to smile, she liked Lena a lot when she was that fierce but only nodded. She leaned and kissed Lena’s cheek

“Let me invite you to dinner or something to make you up, please” Sam let Lena’s hands go

Lena couldn’t resist Sam when she use her begging puppy face “Alright… dinner…”

Sam stood up and helped Lena to wake up too “you can come tomorrow to my place, I’ll cook”

“You will cook for me?” Lena narrowed her eyes a little “Your daughter is gonna be there?”

Sam shook her head “Nope, she’s in a trip with her grandmother this weekend. A friend brought her the other day to say bye until the next week and half”

“Huh”

“What?”

“Nothing” Lena smiled “Let’s go inside I don’t want to be here anymore”

“Yes boss” Sam nodded and started to walk with a cocky smile

“Jerk” Lena hit once again Sam’s arm hearing her laugh

 

Their friendship were about to get more interesting with Sam inviting Lena into her personal space. To her safe place to be honest. Sam didn’t trusts many people, only her daughter, her friend and now Lena to allow her to go in that place.

 


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sometimes don't know how to take Sam's compliments or flirt -because she's obviously flirting-. Also Sam's health has dropped and she doesn't know why. The synthetic drink should have improve her health even make her stronger but this was making her sick and weak. Even has gave her hallucinations like when I was little

Lena opened her eyes in the morning the day was clear and the sun was hitting through her window, she has rested a lot for the first time in months, she turned her body to the right to pick up her phone to check the hour and saw a text with Sam’s name but jumped out of the bed when she realized it was already 13:00.

She had been sleeping 12h in a row. She wasn’t that tired yesterday when she got home with Sam. Her friend escorted her until her penthouse, she even invited her to come in but she declined the invitation because she joked

-“First in my place, maybe next time yours” Sam pulled a little Lena from the lapel of her red coat “if I don’t poising you with my tryouts on vegan food” she winked-

Lena laughed at herself at the thought. But were thoughtful about why she didn’t wanted her chofer to take her home safe even when Lena offered several times the ride.

-“Miss Luthor” Sam took her hands into hers and with a stern voice “I’m glad of your offer but I rather take a cab and let that man go home than make him know where I live until tomorrow” she earned a glance from Lena and immediately smiled big

“We are out of work, cut it off”

Sam unhold Lena’s hands and began to walk backwards far from her “Make me!” She smiled again “Goodnight Lena” Sam waved at her friend turning around giving her her back"

Lena without knowing sighed “Goodnight Sam” she waited until see Sam taking a taxi-

 

Sam was playing GTA V at her PS4 when she heard the tone when she got a message, she wanted to see if it was Ruby and paused the game but it was Lena instead

>Lena: sorry to answer late and no, I’m not allergic to nuts

>>Sam: Cool now I know what to cook. Did you just wake up?

>…

>Lena: uhm… No

>>Sam: Ha! Liar. Glad you slept well

Sam smirked dropping her phone next to her and started the game again. She was playing with Trevor (her favorite character of the game). She hear twice the sound of the alerts and grunted a little. She paused again the game and put her white Bluetooth headphones and called Lena, 6 tones until Lena hanged up

“Hello?” Lena was surprised while she was pouring coffee in her favorite mug holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder

“I haven’t read your texts, can you please tell me what-” Sam made explode a car making Trevor shooting at police cars “-YEs!… sorry, what was I saying?”

“Sam what are you doing?” Lena had a soft grin hearing her friend

“Playing with Ruby’s video games. This game is fun” Sam was having fun making her way out between police with Trevor

“I don’t know a lot about games” Lena could hear Sam hissing and wished to see that big dork play

“If you didn’t have plans during the day I would tell you to come now” Sam made Trevor change the car because the chasing stars were already at 5 like the most wanted “it would be fun seeing you-” Sam stopped talking “play-” she stole another car “-with me” she had her eyes glued to the game

Lena heard Sam’s voice change the tone into a sexy one and didn’t know how or why she turned red

“What?” Lena just with that dropped her phone and almost the coffee

“That if you were not busy you should come now” Sam laughed “come ooon leave me alone stupid cops”

Lena picked up again her phone “Sorry what?” She didn’t hear anything Sam told

“Are you okay?” Sam paused the game “Do you need something?” She was worried

“No I’m fine… it was just I hit myself with the isle” Lena lied “And not I’m not busy I just don’t do anything at the weekend but read or something”

“Awww you are such a nerd” Sam was fine at listening her “But come here if you want, I have cookies” Sam started the game again “No dairy, I promise”

“When did you began with all these no dairy products?” Lena was relieved that Sam eating better

“I told Ruby that you-” Sam frowned “-wait… come here and I’ll tell you”

“I don’t want to bother you S-”

“-ZIP IT, and come here… I’m texting you my address… see you in a bit”

Lena couldn’t say more because Sam has already hang up. A few seconds later she had a text message with her adress and a picture of her with the PS4 controller in her hand with a funny face. Lena bit her lower lip and drank her coffee in just a motion almost burning her throat and made a face leaving her mug in the sink.

 

Sam was in the floor with her legs crossed still playing, she had decided to finish the game again, she loved the story but almost always she ended up killing Michael (other of the main characters), she wanted to safe the three characters this time. She was really focus until the doorbell rang twice. Sam paused the game and smiled at hearing Lena’s voice awkward down at the entrance. Sam and Ruby lived in a nice building but she understood that Lena wasn’t used to this kind of places. She picked her keys from the bowl and left went fast to pick Lena at the entrance.

Lena expected to Sam opening the door but was gladly to see her going for her. The building Sam lived was a little bit better than the one Kara’s leaved, more secure.

“Hey stranger, come in” Sam said once she opened the door

“Are you still playing?” Lena rose a brow looking Sam’ hand

“Punish me, but once you are up there, I’m getting your ass” Sam joked walking towards the lift

Lena laughed trying to hide the blushing forming in her cheeks. They talked about Sam’s morning and the inexplicable amount of hours Lena slept. Just a small talk until they where into Sam’s place.

It was a gray color house, with black leather couches. A big screen with a video game on it. A cristal big table, a few pictures in the walls, most of them of Ruby. Lena was right, the young girl she saw the other day with Sam was her daughter. Sam was talking explaining her something but Lena wasn’t paying a lot of attention but she felt Sam’s hands in her waist making her move to the couch.

“When you focus on something you can’t hear don’t you?”

“Your daughter is adorable”

Sam smiled proud “She is”

“Thank you for inviting me” Lena said seeing Sam go for the other remote

“Take off your coat” Sam pointed “you can leave it in that couch” Sam sat in her spot

“You are being bossy, you know that, right?” Lena joked taking off her coat

“Do you like it?” Sam winked and giggled seeing Lena stop her motions

“You are an ass” Lena turned her back to Sam dropping her coat in the couch

Sam sighed pleased “we can do whatever you want if you don’t want to play… maybe a Star Wars marathon or Harry Potter”

“Sure… are those movies good?” Lena sat near to Sam

Sam gasp were loudly “what?!”

“What, what?” Lena was confused

“You haven’t seen Star Wars?”

“No?”

“W… but… how… what?” Sam’s voice was high. Lena shook her head softly like sorry “Fuck the game, we are ordering vegan food for you for lunch and we are seeing my favorite movies in the world… maybe not episode I,II and III, because those are a huge mistake” Sam got up from the couch “But we are seeing the others! And later I’ll cook!”

Lena began laughing “Are you Always that passionate to these things?” She saw Sam nod with a determinate expression “Alright… but you promised me cookies too”

“Right! Give a minute, get comfy and get ready for the best 3 movies about Jedi and their journey to beat the dark side”

Lena was having fun seeing the woman that nerdy. She took a sight around, checking the furniture and her eyes stopped when she saw a picture that got her attention even more. It was Sam with 5 o 6 years old. Lena took the frame in her hands and seeing her that little with a black big dog making her look even smaller.

“Sam?” Lena called “How old you were in this picture?”

“Tell me you are not talking about the picture with my cheerleader uniform because Ruby is gonna be grounded until the end of the month is she put that picture back” Sam had a plate with cookies in her left hand and a thermo in the right

“I was talking about this one with the big dog, but… now I want to see that picture” Lena had a playful smile

Sam let out a defeated sigh “First one movie then pictures”

“Promise?” Lena waited staring at her until she nodded “Great” Lena placed the picture back in its place

“I can not say not to you…” Sam mumbled kind of annoyed going to the couch

“What did you you just said?” Lena followed her friend

“I-Can-not-say-not-to-you”

Lena felt a warm feeling in her heart, happiness maybe. Sam always was being goofy, or saying things like this making her feel like welcome all the time. Not judgment, not pressure, happy to have her around. Lena in these months have learn that Sam was always kind of awkward and serious around certain people but when she was with her she was like this. And in this very moment Lena wanted to stay like this forever. Sam had her eyes on the tv looking into her PS4 gallery for the movies when she got her attention to Lena and pat over the spot next to her.

 

The movie was already good but Lena loved every single moment Sam reacted seeing her favorite part, like when the theme music blasted over the speakers and she put a hand ontop of her knee. Or when Sam looked heartbroken when Obi-wan died… to every aspect of this session movie was becoming Lena’s best moment. Probably if she has been stayed at home she would end up going to her office, but instead she was enjoying a movie with great company and the cookies Sam promised to explain why she has changed into no dairy were delicious.

“Now it has sense why he called himself Vader”

“Good movie… wait what?” Sam was confused

“Vader means father in German” Lena bit a piece of the cookie it was the fourth she was eating

“Have you seen Pitch Perfect?” Sam squinted her eyes at Lena

“Pitch what?” Lena licked her lips

“Do you know German?” Sam now was surprised

“Yeah…” Lena liked the impressed face forming in Sam’s face “Is not a big deal, but Darth Vader is little bit dramatic”

Sam’s mouth opened in shock and Lena laughed “You are breaking me, Luthor”

“Why?” Lena giggled funny “what did I do?”

“Nothing” Sam sighed “Wanna order food? We can take a break before watch the second movie”

“No don’t worry, we have enough cookies here. Which are delicious” Lena beamed

“Glad you like them. The first time I made them they were not that good and Ruby told me that I should try more recipes in case you try them”

“You made them?” Lena got surprised “For me?” Sam just shrugged searching the second movie

“And now second movie” Sam changed the conversation

“Sam… thank you…” Lena placed a hand in her friend arm “You shouldn’t have to”

“It’s not a big deal, and it was Ruby’s idea when we talked this morning at the phone”

“Then I should thank her somehow” Lena saw a warm smile in Sam’s face playing the second movie “Let’s see how this movie goes”

At the middle of the second movie Lena placed the cookies plate in her lap and every now their hands met. Sometimes Lena stopped her moves and some others she slapped Sam’s hand softly to pick the cookie she reached, Sam whined and Lena raised in the cookie at the height of Sam’s mouth to make her bite it and just like that Lena ended up feeding her friend.

When they end up with the dinner, Lena was full. She tried to help Sam to wash the dishes but Sam was in all host mode, she was an invitee and she only had to eat and be comfortable. Lena was at the bathroom washing her hands and ran to the kitchen when she heard a plate crashing into the floor. She got worried sight in front of her, Sam again was at her knees with a hand in her head

“Sam” Lena kneeled

“I’m fine… just got dizzy” Sam helped herself to stand up

Lena felt hint of pain in her heart and placed a hand on Sam’s cheek “You are cold”

“I should wear a hoodie, right?” Sam weakly smiled

Lena was feeling something sad seeing Sam like this. Just within minutes from being happy, cheerful, and fine, to kind of pale, and weak.

“Are you hiding me something?” Lena frowned looking at Sam’s eyes

Sam did her best at that moment “I have left meat and dairy products” she lied “And somedays it hits me harder”

“That’s why you was trying to create that serum?” Lena was feeling more worried “why are you trying on vegan food?”

“Because of you, and Ruby likes this new recipes and flavors of vegan food” Sam in something was telling the truth. She has changed her alimentation and Ruby’s but the thing that was making her feel sick and weak was those shoots of a synthetic extract of Kryptonite she have read on Lex’s documents

 

 


	4. I should have listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam after a week without taking the green kryptonite shoots taking her daughter into a road trip in an accident Reign emerges giving blank times spaces to Sam.

As unexpected it had already happened, Lena was thinking about Sam as Sam was thinking about her in moments they didn’t even imagined. Sam took a week of vacations to take Ruby in a Road trip. Today they were going back to National City. She promised Lena that after the trip she would introduce her to her daughter. Sam couldn’t tell who were more excited.

It was midnight and Sam and Ruby were taking a rest. They was singing loudly out of the car when Sam’s mobile started to ring. By now she has personalized Lena’s ring tone -Sweet Emotion- but the funny thing was the first time Ruby heard that tone gave a glare to her mother and laughed hard.

“Lena!” Sam answered seeing her daughter dance around the car with the music blasting out of the car

Lena smiled a little hearing her voice “How’s the trip going?”

“HI MISS LUTHOR!” Ruby yelled from the other side of the car

“Did you heard her?”

“Tell her I said Hi” Lena sat at her couch with a glass of wine in the other hand

“Lena says hi” Sam saw her daughter smile “How are you?”

“Good, I wanted to hear-” Lena stopped “Huh, nevermind. You haven’t answered my question”

Sam sighed “Wait…Ruby” She called her daughter and waved at her to come closer and gave her phone “Tell her how’s the trip’s going”

Lena heard her saying that from far “Sam no, I’m not rea…”

Ruby took the mobile raising her brows “Hi”

“Hey sweetie, how are you Ruby?” Lena gulped kind of worried

“Little bit tired. Oh can you believe I’ve seen superman flying? It was awesome!” Ruby began to tell Lena their two days in Metropolis

Lena that moment learned that Ruby had the side of her mother being talkative about what make her feel enthusiasm. Their stop in Metropolis had being interesting but not so much in the house Sam grew up. Sam sometimes checked at her daughter walking around the front of the car still talking to Lena, moving her hand trying to express something, laughing, and happy. The true was she enjoyed that moment the most, it was inevitable that they would meet soon, and after the trip they will and this moment was important to Sam because she liked Lena a lot and wanted her to have a good relationship with the most important person in the world for her.

Around fifteen or twenty minutes later Ruby got into the car siting her in her seat giving back the mobile to Sam who had a pleased smile. Her daughter mouthed -She’s awesome-

“Hello, Lena?” Sam lowered the volumen of the music almost to the minimum

“You were listening to The Bee Gees?” Lena sipped a bit of her wine holding a smile

“Yes and you should see us singing Mamma Mía” Sam closed her door and pointed to Ruby to do the same hearing Lena laugh “We are good at it”

“I do not doubt it” Lena was still laughing “Are you gonna sleep in some hotel there?”

“No, we are actually getting in the road to National City” Sam cut off the music and put her phone in the Bluetooth speakers “Now we can hear you”

Lena wanted to chide Sam but Ruby was listening too “I don’t think is a good idea, it’s too late guys”

“Mom is a great driver and we are wearing our seatbelts” Ruby wore hers but Sam didn’t

“I know sweetie but this late-”

“We are driving a SUV we can’t be more safe” Sam pointed “And we are going to leave you to you to go to sleep. Say goodnight Ruby”

“Goodnight Lena!” Ruby smiled leaning into the panel

“Hey, it’s Miss Luthor for you” Sam shook her head

“Lena told me to call her Lena” Ruby told pointing to the mobile

“Of course I told her to call me by my name” Lena put her glass empty in the table she had in front

Sam smirked and scoffed with her eyes on the road “of course you wanted her to do that”

“Drive safe okay?” Lena didn’t know why but had a bad feeling

“Okay mom” Sam joked “Goodnight Lena”

“Goodnight Sam and see you in a bit Ruby”

“Nite nite Lena” Ruby hold the tiny pillow she carried all the trip.

Lena hang up the phone and the music began again to sound through the speakers. Sam after a while frowned because they were a way longer without the lights on. She turned them on because Ruby told her and just crossing an interception two lights from a hammer blinded her. All went in milliseconds. Sam unhold the wheel turned her body into her daughter who had her eyes shut down with her hands in her face. She put one of her hands in the headboard of Ruby’s seat and then Sam just had blurry images in time intervals. When finally Sam was totally controlling her senses Ruby was unconscious far from a smashed hammer, their SUV far in a field and one of her hands were covered in blood. She turned around checking herself and she couldn’t believe she was fine. Maybe those shoots she was taking from Kryptonite she had synthetically extracted was working. First she looked if Ruby was ok, which she was. The girl just had fainted, not wounds, just a few bruises. Then she rushed to check the person who was driving the hammer. There were a man trapped in the hammer’s seat. it looked like something smashed all the front leaving the man trapped in there. It was upside down

“Are you okay?” Sam yelled

“Stay away from me, you monster” The man’s voice was full of fear

“Sir you are trapped there” Sam tried to reach the man or see his face

“Stay-” From a little aperture the man saw Sam’s face “-Girl you have to get out of here there’s a thing out there” The man said breathing fast and coughed blood

“I’m gonna try to call for help, just keep talking to me Sir” Sam checked on her pockets but she leaved the phone in the car when she put the Bluetooth to talk with Lena “what’s your name sir” Sam felt tears in her eyes

“Girl you have to run now” half of the body of the man was smashed between all the parts of the cabin “just run…” the man closed his eyes

Sam panicked seeing the man like that going fast to where her SUV was. She looked for her phone and didn’t find it. When she went back to Ruby what was still unconscious far from any of the cars but hammer exploded, instinctively she leaned down to protect her daughter, she turned her head to check back and a metal part hit Sam’s head leaving her KO.

Lena in the morning woke up still with that bad sensation running around her heart. She texted Sam but there were no answer. She thought that probably they got home late and probably they were sleeping. Lena prepared her breakfast, mostly coffee and fruit. Around the first hours of the afternoon she was still not knowing anything from her friend. Bored and feeling anxious she couldn’t even concentrate into read a book. She turned on the tv and there was nothing interesting either but something in the news made her heart stop for a minute.

“Last night in the entrance of National City occurred a car crash leaving at least one death and two people wounded. It happed around 1:20 AM the two survivors are in under observation-” The tv reporter said with all the scenario behind

 

Lena turned off the TV and called everywhere until she find a match with the description of Sam and Ruby she had to lie to get the information of the hospital. Without thinking twice she was already driving her car to the hospital. That bad feeling she had was disappearing when she was getting closer to the hospital. 

The information point gave her the info about the floor in where Sam and Ruby was but Lena didn’t let the old woman finish because did something she hated, she ran to catch the lift. 

 

Once in the floor walking fast to the room the woman told her found Sam with a brick of juice in her hand with a tired expression sat outside the room with a patch in her head. Lena’s heart was beating hard. Sam turned her head when her eyelids caught a figure a couple feets from her. Sam stood up slowly with a fear expression. She even tried to say something when Lena walked towards her with anger crossing her face but Lena only hugged her tight not thinking in anything else than seeing her fine but probably the few stitches in her forehead

“How did you got here?” Sam asked feeling Lena holding her tight

“I’m a Luthor I have contacts to find people Sam” Lena’s voice sound cold but stil with a hint of worriness

“Samantha” The two of them turn to the voice and Sam inmediately unhold Lena and stepped back looking to the floor biting the inside of her cheek. The old woman looked to Lena then to Sam “What happened Samantha, how’s my granddaught?”

Lena saw a sight in Sam’s face that she never had seen before in her. Panic, tension and guilt. 

“It was an accident, a car…” Sam slowly said and one of her hand was shaking

“Miss March, you can take your daughter to home once you talk to the police everything will be fine, it was kind a miracle you two are this fine” A doctor said going towards them reading a clipboard “Oh”

“Sure… where… huh…”

“follow me Miss March” The doctor made his way seeing how awkward the situation where with the old woman

“I may apologize for the bad manners of my daughter” The woman offered her hand “I’m Patricia Arias”

Lena shook the hand of the woman “Lena Luthor, nice to meet you even in this situation” 

“You might be a very close friend of Samantha’s because she is always this… secretive with he friends”

Lena frown “I am Miss Arias, I care about your daughter and Ruby” Lena gulped when the woman looked at her up and down

“If you don’t mind i have to see my granddaugther” Patricia walked passing Lena “Have a good day Miss Luthor” 

The woman’s face changed competely when she opened the door into the warmest and loving person in the world going inside the room and Lena worried about it.

Several minutes passed Lena still in the middle of the hospital corridor when Sam came back. She had a paper rolled in one of her hands and touched Lena’s back making this look at her.

“When… I think-I’m getting to know you…” Lena told her friend “But-”

“I’m sorry if I worried you Lena, I had to listen to you and stay there. I put my daughter in danger and-” Sam’s voice cracked. She was tired really tired, all those question’s detective Margaret Sawyer telling her to go to the police department later to ask her a few more things, and more having her mother there was a real mess up. 

Even she was wondering how she was in perfect conditions after that huge accident. She was feeling weird and didn’t know if it was for the shoots or what. But the truth is that since she could remember she was not like other kids or person she never got sick, hurt or anything, even her mother always tried to make her stay away for kids until she grew up. Lena holding her in that moment when she started crying was all she needed.

Lena drived Ruby and Sam to home after these said goodbye to Patricia. Even after all this Ruby was happy telling Lena their vacations but Sam was muted and thoughtful. What if she never were like others… why her mother always made her stay far from people… Only her friend Dinah or Gayle used to understand her when those thoughts rounded her mind. She wasn’t ready to tell all this to Lena

 


	5. What Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is getting into the playful way that Sam loves to tease her. These few days Sam have been feeling weird and more after an inccident she have to act normal not to worry her daughter

Lena authorizated Sam had a week on a leave to rest, she had to go to the police department and talk with Agent Sawyer and for an strange reason to Kara’s sister Alexandra. Sam that week was being a little bit weird. The two times Lena went to her house she found one of her friend. The one she saw time ago with her daughter. The woman who looked like a lioness. Green eyes, light brunette with some of her hair locks blonde, strong facial factions. This woman was taking Ruby to school and going to see Sam often making Lena feel jealousy. Because the more this woman appeared the less Sam could expend time her or talk to her because she felt like an outsider just as Sam used to feel when Kara was around with Lena. Even a new kind of event had happened in National City. Some strange symbols in kryptonian used to appear in parks made by fire. It was the symbol of journey… people thought it was supergirl and Lena didn’t put much attention to accusations

Lena had her sight lost in the distance playing with a pen between her fingers not noticing Kara going inside her office

“Lena” Kara smiled with a paper cup of tea in her hands placing it to Lena’s desk

Lena blinked a few times taking a deep breath “Kara, sorry” she stood up and hug her friend “How are you?”

“Just wanted to check up on you, we re-schedule our brunch yesterday remember?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry about that” Lena sat back behind her desk “It’s today?”

Kara nods with a soft smile fixing her glasses “Are you okay?”

“I have a lot of things to do and many others on mind” Lena moved her hands in the air “Also I still have to arrange all the Supergirl celebration I am checking to make it good” Lena breathed heavily dropping her pen into the desk and with her free hand she stroke her forehead 

“Lena you don’t have to do anything for Supergirl she does this because she likes to help, she doesn’t need -Awards- which are cool but not necessary… the mayor already did something like that…” Kara laughed nervously

Lena moved a little bit her hand from her forehead giving her a stray of a sight of her friend and sighed kind of exasperated “Nevermind, let’s go” she rose her brows standing up “Did you bought me tea?” Lena smiled taking the paper cup

 

“Why don’t you talk with Gayle, maybe she can help you with your migraines“ Dinah tried to reasonate with Sam

“Because I don’t want to make Gayle come from Gotham just for a stupid thing that uses to happen”

“At least tell your mother you are okay”

“Dinah she doesn’t need to know-” Sam clenched her jaw, laying on her stomach on the couch “I’m fine, these are only at the night and when I go to sleep they disappear. And Lena have give me the week on a leave” Sam turned her head to see her friend standing next to her 

Dinah crossed her arms staring down “When you are this stubborn is kind of impossible to talk to you”

“That is one of my charms” Sam smiled big pleased

Dinah picked a cushion from the couch and hit Sam’s legs “Later i’m gonna pick up Ruby” She throw the cushion to Sam’s head “Take a nap, you look tired, and CALL ME” Dinah emphatized those two words “if you need something” Dinah kneeled next to her and kissed Sam’s temple “I love you, okay?” She waited until Sam nodded “bye” 

 

Sam was bored at staying at home and her daughter wasn’t were to be at home until 18:00 and it was almost 11:30am. Sam took a quick shower, changed her clothes and drived Dinah’s motorcycle to L-Corp because Dinah was taking her car to move around National City. She got there a half hour later. It was around 13:00 now. She saw Lena walking with Kara next to her when she stopped in a red light, she was feeling awkward seeing that, the light changed to green and she made the enginee roar to her way to the building’s garage. Sam went up in one of the maintance lifts to her floor and when she entered there she felt more relaxed. Her team even asked her if she had comeback already and she lied saying Yes.

She worked in her own personal projects in non-stop until Lena found her there around 16:30 in the decontamination cabin. 

Lena was taping in her ipad something about the things and confirmations on the Supergirl’s ceremony and went inside the lab searching for a assistant to read one of the Sam’s informs. Lena saw a helmet in Sam’s workstation and asked who was the owner and why it was there. One of the guys intimidated of her told her it was Dr. March and that she was in the sterilized zone. Lena stayed in the middle zone waiting. Five minutes later Sam came out of the sterilization shower stepping in the middle zone opening her suit with the water drops falling down her chest, she all wet with did her the best smile at seing Lena taking a towel in her hands. Lena had her eyes wide open. Sam kicked her suit smiling at Lena staying in underwear. Lena almost dropped her iPad

“Hi there hotstuff” Sam dried her arms and chest

Lena felt a wave of heat running her whole body and licked her lips “Sam, what are you doing here?” 

“Boredom is killing me, Lena” Sam gave her back to Lena 

Lena was trying not to see her friend’s actions “Sam I put you in a leave until you are over with-” Lena sighed stopping talking when Sam unclaped her bra 

“Dinah is taking Ruby home later, my mother stopped to screw around and I am dying at home. Even detective Sawyer has ended with her questions. Her obviously girlfriend asked me weird questions” Sam snorted laughing wearing a dark green tee and black sweat pants over her wet black lingerie

“You at least could have called me” Lena clenched her jaw gulping giving short glances to her

Sam walked to her friend “You were too busy with Kara to care about me” Sam tilted her head to the right

Lena didn’t liked the tone of that at all “I wasn’t the one who were almost the whole week with her friend Dinah instead of asking me to come over” her hands were tight holding her iPad

Sam made a surprise face studying carefully Lena’s expression “You are jealous” Sam smiled big

“what?” Lena breathed staring at Sam eyes frowning then her eyes dropped to Sam’s lips “Stop smiling”

“That’s why you leaved the other day just when she came home?” Sam had still this happy smile

“That is ridiculous” Lena spat “If it were the case you are beyond jealous of Kara” Lena triend to defend herself

“I’m not jealous, Lena” Sam said annoyed hearing Lena scoff “I’m envious” Sam’s smile softened “I’m always envious of what you two have… always… You have me, and i’m not going anywhere” Sam shrugged “You have seen that I apparently am a miracle after that crash”

“Please don’t joke about it” Lena’s fingers tapped on her iPad’s case 

Sam was telling the truth even tho something inside of her was telling to hit Kara the hardest she could and drag her over the street not knowing why. But maybe one of the reasons were Lena, she only knew that when Kara called or were there she was like a second thought. Lena felt flustered, Sam turned around to pick up the clothes she had at a stool

Lena cleared her throat “Tonight at the roof?”

“My place would be better” Sam winked seeing Lena breaking the eye contact. Lena hold her breath when Sam stood next to next leaning into her ear “So, Miss Luthor, i’m not grounded anymore?”

“Sam what are you doing?” Lena felt shivers running her spine. Her heart looked like trying to go out from how hard it was beating. She turned her head to Sam’s face staying close

“If this wouldn’t ruin-” Sam wanted to kiss her, those thoughts were wandering lately even more

Lena licked her lips shaking her head softly in disbelieve “-You are such a tease” She didn’t wanted to fall into her provocations in there. She wanted to kiss Sam too but not there

Sam smiled again pleased “Will you come over for dinner?” she made Lena turn her body completely to face her closing the gap between their body. She actually was being bold doing that

Lena decided to play that game “Around 20:00?″ Lena tilted up her head with her eyes glued to the woman’s lips

Sam felt something inside her, a wave of heat, she liked what her friend was doing “Yeah that would be perfect, Miss Luthor”she whispered brushing Lena’s lips with hers

Lena smirked and stepped back “Then I will see you later Dr March” Lena was walking already to the door leaving Sam behind

Sam eyes turned into a red bright color seeing her friend leave all the heat was focusing in her eyes making her frown blinking fast. Trying to make it stop. That sensation was like something powerful wanting to go out of her eyes. Sam had to shut her eyes close also covering it with one of her hands. After a minute or so she tried to opening them again. She walked fast to the mirror to check on her eyes worried. 

“what the hell was that?” Sam breathed to her reflection

 

Lena all her way to her office was feeling the arouse all around her body, this game was unexpected. Was Sam serious about this? or some of her ways to mess her up. It was true that her friend sometimes were more affectionate with her and touchy feeling but this time it looked like serious. She meant it?. Lena had to go to her balcony to breath slowly and clear her mind to think about what she was feeling.

>Sam: I’m gonna be heading home…

Lena frowned when she put dots she was trying to say something more

>>Lena: I’ll see you in a few hours. Are you okay?

>Sam: I am but, I wanna impress you tonight

Sam was already going to the parking in the maintenance lift. Lena rolled her eyes and a bit her lip before naughty smile grew on her face

 

Sam has been going to buy some bread and in her way to her home she heard muffled screams like a woman was beign assaulted in an alley, she jogged inside . She didn’t know what to do but only help. There was a man pinning a woman in the ground while other was only watching laughing. The woman tried again to get free her wrists and hit with her knee the man just in time when Sam yelled at them getting their attention

“Let that woman go” Sam walked towards them after seeing the scenario

“Look Tony we have another toy to play” The man with his back at the wall 

“Help me please” the woman broke in tears

“Dude you let that woman go, you are not gonna feel better after doing this to random people”

“Course I will do and then you are gonna be the next” The man did a disgusting smile but Sam didn’t stepped back to run “But first I wanna you to stop moving” The man hit the woman’s face under him with his elbow knocking her off

“You-” Sam gulped “-Are gonna great that” She warned to the man

“Rick get that woman” The man in the floor standing up told the man in the wall

The man spit to the floor and ran towards Sam. She stretched out one of her arms as the man tried to grab her by the arms and blew him through the air embedding him against one of the dumpsters making Sam open her eyes wide open suprised. The other man saw everything and pulled out a knife and attacked her. She could dodge a few movements with the man stabbed her in the chest but the knifer broke at the touch of her skin. Sam after that blinked a looking at the man who now had fear across his face. And just then Sam had a blank gap in where she didn’t know what happened but again when she was full again in her senses. She had been put the woman sat in the wall this trying open her eyes but there were not signs of the two man but only a shoe, the broken knife and a jacket with a little spread of blood. Sam had her tee ripped off. 

The woman in sat the floor, tried to touch Sam’s face but she pulled back falling in her back trying to stay away from the woman. Sam checked around not seeing anyone around and runned away from there. The people whom she passed next to her looked at her strange. She opened door of the building she lived in going fast inside to the lift looking herself at the mirror.

She had a mark in her face. A green one half around the right eye, a green one disappearing within seconds. Sam saw a glimpse of another person in the mirror and hit the mirror breaking it. Sam stumbled until she reached her home. Once inside she laid down in the floor of the living room looking at the ceiling and heard the voice inside her head like when she was little whispering -soon- Sam began shaking curling her body covering her ears.

 

Sam didn’t even know how much time she was in that position until she heard the door opening.

“Moooooooooooom” Ruby said outloud happy

“Honey we are home” Dinah laughed going behind Ruby

“Mom?” Ruby put her backpack in the floor seeing Dinah go to the kitchen

Sam walked into the living room with a blue tee “Hey baby girl” she hugged her daughter

Dinah was biting a carrot “You look different” Sam ignored her commentary

“Lena is coming later, you wanna stay?” Sam kissed the top of the head of her daughter

“Yes, Dinah please stay, Lena is awesome, huh huh and super smart, she has helped me with the design of the science project”

Dinah eyes went from Ruby to Sam “She did?” seeing her friend nods “You want me to stay little starfire?” she pinch softly with one finger Ruby’s back making her laugh

Sam had to hide her anxiety at 100%, she voice was not longer whispering in her ear. she just wanted to see Lena and still hugging her daughter. Dinah know things wasn’t fine at all

 


	6. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward dinner, Sam now is more sure than ever that Lena likes her. Dinah is still trying to make Sam go to see her friend Gayle because she can't stay any longer in National City and have to go to work to Starling City. She don't want to go behind Sam's back.

Dinah and Ruby at her room helping her with homework while Sam was making a steak to Dinah and vegetarian burgers for dinner to Ruby and Lena. A while ago Lena had sent her a text saying she was going and she'd be there in a half hour.

"Mom can you bake cookies for tomorrow?"

"Sweetie, huh, maybe later" 

"Awesome!" Ruby went back to her room saying loudly "Dinah she said yes!" 

Sam shook her head because Ruby was right, a maybe later was almost always a yes. Sam was busy focus on cook. She was hearing steps and people's voices first in a lower volume, families talking in her building, people arguin, cars... Sam covered her ears with her hands breathing heavily leaning her back to the fridge. All these voices were mixed talking at the same time now loudly. She closed her eyes feeling anxiety, the burguers were getting a little bit over cooked

"Please stop, stop" Sam repeated over and over until her doorbell ringed two times

"I get it!" Ruby chanted running to the door

Lena was there wearing a blue blouse, dark gray pants, with a black coat with her collar popped up

"Hello Ruby" Lena smiled soft 

Ruby hugged her "Thank you for coming!"

"Thank you for inviting me" Lena hugged the girl back "How's the science project going?"

"Awesome, and Dinah is helping me with model"

"Dinah" Lena mumbled following Ruby inside 

"Mom, Lena is here"

 

Sam at hearing Lena's voice mixed between the others, focused in her tone until the others stopped just in time when Ruby and Lena stepped in the kitchen. Sam moved the pan from the stove seeing the burgers a little bit burned. Luckily she had more to cook

Sam breathed at seeing Lena with her big and soft hands in the shoulders of her daughter walking behind her.

"Hi" Lena hold the feeling of happiness seeing Sam

"Hey you" Sam smirked

"I'm gonna finish my homework and tell Dinah you are here" Ruby turn around and left

"Okay baby girl" Sam put her eyes on Lena who walked towards her "Have you change your clothes?"

"Yes, I did" Lena had this half smile Sam loved "What are you cooking?"

"Steak for Dinah, burgers and veggies for the rest of us, different pans don't worry" 

Lena took off her coat staring at Sam. In her way to her friend's home she decided that if Sam earlier wanted to play a game she was going to play it too. Lena always noticed when Her friend eyes dropped to her neck, in a beginning she thought it was only that a thought but now it was obvious the woman liked her neck.

"No kisses now?" Lena asked confidently 

Sam shook her head smiling "You can leave your coat in the couch" 

"Don't you need help?"

"Maybe with the table in a few" Sam took from the fridge the uncooked burgers she had there 

"How many are we?" Lena pointed counting the ones that were on the pan 

"Those are a little bit..." Sam made a hand gesture over them "I'm gonna cook a few that look better"

"I don't mind eat those"

Sam leaned over Lena "I'm-gonna-cook-better-ones" 

Lena felt shivers again but this tome she hold the stance between them

"Hey Ruby told me that-" Dinah stopped at seeing them "Am I interrupting something?" Dinah frown. Lena turned her head to a side and stepped back from Sam 

"No" Sam sighed "Dinah this is Lena Luthor, friend and boss"

"Yeah..." Dinah walked two steps to them extending her hand "I'm Dinah Drake"

Lena shook her hand, it was a very strong hand "Nice to meet you, Dinah"

"I'm gonna help our little starfire and then I will help to put the table" Dinah said these words staring firmly at Lena "I'd be back"

Lena waited until Lena left them alone and squinted her eyes turning around

"is she always that... intense?" Lena licked her lips still with her eyes on the direction Dinah went

"No?" Sam didn't know what she meant "You look beautiful"

Lena got off of guard for that comment "Thank you" she bit her lower lip 

 

Ruby smiled big at something funny Dinah was telling. Lena tried not to look at Sam directly because she always caught her staring at her with a smile that was making her blush. Sam enjoyed making Lena shy, she used to be that confident and stoic that this was new for her.

"And then we drove fast and caught the thiefs" Dinah cut a piece of her steak

"I wanna be a detective when I'm older!" Ruby beamed 

"You are gonna to study hard before to think about that Ruby" Lena quirked a brow at Sam's words

"She can still stuying and become a cop, then a detective, etc"

"Dinah we are not going to have this conversation" Sam rolled her eyes huffing 

"I'm raising our kids to become a badass woman, she can be whatever she want and if she's thinking to follow my career, let her" Dinah took a sip of her juice

Lena was feeling awkward in the middle of that. She had a few questions, first they were dating or something? -Our kid-? The truth is that neither Lena asked Sam if she was single. Once Sam asked her that in the middle of nowhere in a walk. 

"Ruby has you ever think about sciences? You are good at it" Lena told playing with her food

"Honestly, I like mom's work but engendering has a charm too" Ruby shove a fork full of French fries in her mouth "And your I+D works are super cool" 

"Ruby what did I told you about to speak with your mouth full of food" Sam throw a napkin turn into a ball making her daughter laugh

"Sorry mom" Ruby mumbled funny and Dinah laughed

"Lena, what do you do besides be the CEO of the former Luthor Corp?" Dinah asked with curiosity 

Lena smiled awkward feeling Sam's hand on hers "We can say I'm a Mechanic"

"A mechanic?" Dinah leaned her body into the table

"Yes a mechanic" Lena bit a piece of her burger

"What-"

"Dinah we don't talk about work in my table" Sam was staring at point in the table

"Fine" Dinah let it go

 

After dinner Lena went to a Ruby's room to see how the model and her work was. Lena saw a room with the personality of the girl. And a electric guitar and another acoustic. She sat in the bed while Ruby did a little presentation with the PowerPoint in her computer screen behind.

 

"Why do I have the feeling you like that woman" Dinah dryer another glass

"Why are you-" Sam stopped hearing again soft voices from far "-you huh"

"Sam" Dinah dropped the towel ontop of the counter "Are you okay?" 

Sam closed her eyes "Yes, just-" She pointed with her finger in a soft motion to her head "Migraines" 

Dinah pulled Sam closer from her belt and cupped her face with a worried expression. Sam slowly opened her eyes looking at Dinah's dark green eyes.

"Don't look me like that"

"I have to go back to work" Dinah stroked with her thumb Sam's cheek "Promise me you are fine so I can go back without thinking that something bad is happening. Please talk to Gayle she can help-" 

"I am fine" Sam smiled "I know I have to call 911 if I need you" Sam joked

"You are an idiot" Dinah smiled back

"An idiot you love" The voices now were softer on Sam's ears

 

Dinah headed to Ruby's room hearing the girl finish her presentation and Lena applause.

"Do you like it?" Ruby was doubtful 

"The best presentation I ever heard about Biomass and its impact for someone of your age" 

Dinah knocked at Ruby's door's frame waiting there

"Did you heard Lena?" Ruby asked Dinah full of joy

"I told you it was good because I didn't understood the half" Dinah laughed

"Kids nowadays are impressive" Lena pointed "If you don't get the highest note of the class I will talk to your teacher"

"yay!" 

"Ruby, Listen I have to go back to work. Call me if you need something, okay? I'll see you next week" Dinah hugged the girl tight "I'm gonna miss you

"Me too Dinah" Ruby hug her back for a moment "I'm gonna brush my teeth"

"Lena, hope to see you next time" Dinah told seeing Ruby leave the room 

"I can tell the same" Lena stood up "I think I'd be better get going too, it's late"

"Sam is still in the kitchen" Dinah tilted her head studying Lena's face "Bye Lena"

"Goodnight Dinah"

 

"Hey you" Sam smiled

"Ruby is getting ready for go to sleep" Lena pulled twice on the hem of Sam's tee "Huh, I should get going" 

"Why don't you stay?" Sam teased

Lena clenched her jaw looking aside avoiding Sam's face 

"We can watch a movie and..." Sam made Lena step back until the back of her waist was against the counter "Maybe help me to bake cookies" 

"Ruby is here" Sam breathed nervously

"Please stay"

 Sam had her arms on Lena's sides with her hands on the counter almost pinning her. Lena felt the whole body burn, she cupped the left side of Sam's face pulling her closer. Sam once again felt something like the heat of the sun focusing in her eyes, but she wanted to stay like that a little bit longer

"Moooom I'm ready to go to sleep!" Ruby yelled humming from her room

"Please choose a good movie" 

Sam smiled big "I'm coming!" Sam yelled back then she leaned into Lena's mouth whispering "Get comfy"

"Nite nite Lena!" Ruby yelled one more time

Lena giggled smiling buring her face in the space between Sam's neck and collarbone. 

 

Lena wandered around the living room for a while. Then she started to look again to the pictures around. In one Sam had it was Sam with no more than 4 years old. Lena recognized that place. It was Smallville where Lex born and his clumsy friend Clark Kent. In the picture was Sam's mother, a man and little Sam in the middle with a funny face. She had never told Lena before she lived in Smallville. Lena brushed away that thought at the sight of another picture of Sam in her 20's with a short black leather skirt, a red plaid shirt, high boots. It was a professional photo, Lena took that photo in her hands with a brow up and a playful smile.

"What are you looking at?" Sam took the picture from Lena's hand "Sweet lord no" she turned red

"Are you blushing?" This was new for Lena it always used to be otherwise "Give me that picture"

 "Lena, this shouldn't even be here" Sam felt the blushing going harder 

"But you look stunning" Lena tried to reach the picture from Sam's stretched arm. Sam licked her lips sighing loudly giving Lena the photo "See? Long legs, tight..."

Sam sat in the couch covering her face, Lena put back the picture back on its place and sat next to her.

"It was a photoshoot for a clothes brand, please don't look at it"

Lena smiled moved "I'm looking at you not at the picture" Lena pulled back her hands of her face "I..."

Sam waited for a minute while Lena tried to find the words but she could hold any longer. She leaned into Lena kissing her, feeling Lena's fingers closing the grip in her hands. Within seconds, she was kissing her back

 

They started to makeout in the couch while Sam was trying not to lose the control of her body

 


	7. I have your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayle is in town but Sam is ditching to see her because she's in the happy wave with Lena and Ruby. There's still whispers, migraines, and sometimes she have nightmares but everything is fine when she sees her daughter or Lena. Dinah even drove back to National City in the middle of the week because she didn't picked any of her calls or replied her messages. Lena feels like a horny teenager around Sam and more in her laboratory when they are alone. Supergirl and the D.E.O are investigating the weird cases happening lately around the city and more Kryptonian marks.

Sam was standing there trying to hear Lena's voice but some moments it was really hard even having her in front of her. She was doing her best to keep calm and pay the attention the woman deserved. She was anxious acting like everything was okay. 

>Dinah D: Answer me and do not make me go back there. Have you seen Gayle?

Sam gulped and delete the message gazing back at Lena. The voices of people she was hearing at the same time were almost unbearable.

"And then maybe we can go to a nice restaurant" Lena was replying a work email "Ruby can choose" Lena raised her head staring at Sam who was tilting her head to a side like she was in pain closing her eyes "Sam?" Lena stood up walking towards Sam's seat in the other side of her desk "Sam" Lena kneel taking her hand and placing the other in her thigh

Sam blinked fast but got -back-, not hearing anything else but Lena's voice calling her name. She looked at their position and smiled soft making Lena frown in worry

"You okay?" Lena asked in the sweetest way for Sam

"Yes... migraine" Sam pointed with her free hand 

"Are you sure?" 

"I am sure" Sam leaned down smiling pressing her lips into Lena's

They were sharing a moment in silence only looking at each other eyes when Kara came in to the Lena's office. They got used to do that. Even this week the two times Lena went to Sam's and Ruby home there were times that they comunicate to the other in silence.

"Hi" Kara stop in her tracks feeling awkward "Hi guys"

"Kara" Lena smiled big standing up slowly. Actually neither Sam or her had make anything official because they were almost always at work or just the two of them or with Ruby

"I can come back later" Kara didn't know if look at Sam or her friend

"I have to go back to the lab" Sam placed a hand in Lena's lower back "Nice to see you Kara" Sam said walking her to next

Sam left leaving the Lena and Kara alone in the office. Kara took a long breath looking at Lena hoping to hear her speak first but Lena smiled funny, making her exhale smiling

"What was that?" Kara asked seeing her best friend going behind her desk

"What did you see?" Lena had this proud/funny smile across her face

"Are you... having... a thing?" 

Lena sighed without stoping that smile "Yes... no... I-" tapped with her finger over her desk "We are seeing how this goes. She's different"

"You like her" Kara never saw her best that happy "A lot" 

"Yes, I do" Lena put a hand on her forehead "She's sexy, not only because she's hot, because she is hot. She's sexy in everything she does, she's funny and flirty. She's super smart"

"You really like her" Kara hold her awwww because Lena was turning red

Lena sighed "Yes"

 

Sam opened the door of the lab and saw one of the two people she didn't wanted to see

"Why are you avoiding me?" Gayle asked without looking at her reading a magazine with the voice tone that sometimes creeped Sam out

"Gayle" Sam talked slowly "I've been busy"

"That busy not to even give a call?" Gayle looked up from her magazine "Come here" she opened her arms wide "Give me a hug"

Sam breathed relieved, going to hug her friend tightly, she heard Gayle laugh "You look great" 

"Winning cases makes me feel great" Gayle laughed "Dinah told me I should see you, what's going on?"

"She's making a big deal about nothing" Sam walked away "I've been having migraines that's all"

"Do you want me to make it dissapear?"

"I don't want you to urge in my brain, thank you" 

"Samantha Arias if you are not okay-"

"Gayle i'm fine" Sam spat, it was a lie, but she didn't wanted Gayle to use her -magic- or whatever she used with people and now with her. She never felt like herself in weeks when she do it

"Fine" Gayle let that out "Are you free for lunch?"

"Huh, I don't know if Lena would like to go somewhere"

"Who's Lena?"

 

Maggie was driving around the city with Alex in the passenger seat going to investigate a call. It had the same pattern, a pseudo or possible agression to a citizen with a brutal murder of the thief. Alex was stressed about these events because it looked like a new "hero" around the city but all these deaths unnecesary. Maggie only wanted to find more clues to get the one doing this

"Everything alright?" Maggie had her eyes on the road driving to an old abandoned factory

"Why all these muders suddenly"

"Our last psycho hero is doing his work really bad" 

"I know it was bad people but how says it's not gonna do the same to innocents?"

"In a week it were around" Maggie thought turning around a corner "Five and the last one with all his head melted"

"And what stopped the car from falling over a cliff called the Grey/Red blurr" Alex added

They arrived to the scene and of course now there were media around. Maggie rolled her eyes and Alex sighed tired

 

 Gayle was playing around in the lab with Sam's coworkers she insisted that she should stop, by Gayle did it anyway. She had entered to their mind making them think that they were statues not able to hear nor able to talk or see. 

"Can you not use your powers in my work, please?"

"Come on, when was the last time you let me do this to your co-workers?" Gayle made a seductive voice

"The last time I had to quit my job" Sam remembered that one of them that time almost hurt himself "Please stop"

"I miss the young Samantha" Gayle raised a hand and everyone in the lab shook their heads in confusion and then started working quick

"Thank you"

Lena entered to the lab seeing the blonde woman next to Sam on her workstation not knowing who she was but not having the same sensation she had when she met Dinah. 

"And you might be Lena" Gayle put a hand on Sam's shoulder extending her other hand in the air with a cheeky smile 

"Hi" Lena looked the two

"Miss Luthor, let me introduce you, a friend of mine, Gayle Marsh, Lawyer in Starling City"

"Miss Luthor?" Gayle made fun of Sam

"We are at work" Sam murmured between his teeth annoyed

"Nice to meet you" Lena took the hand of Gayle's and the woman in less than a second changed her facial expression

Gayle for a quick moment entered in Lena's mind seeing good things but also tortured and smiled gladly when Lena put her hand away

Sam cleared her throat "She was about to leave" 

Lena squinted a little her eyes at Gayle "Uhm, Doctor March can I see you later in my office, ten minutes" Gayle rose her brows 

"Hope to see you soon Miss Luthor" Gayle smiled kind again turning her body towards Sam "Bye weirdo" Gayle hit Sam shoulder "Oh and call me if you need someone to take care of Ruby if you want to..." Gayle pointed to Lena and her and made an obscene gesture joying her hands "I have your back" 

Lena opened her eyes wide "Get OUT GAYLE" Sam raised her voice while Lena turn red and some of her co-workers looked at them

Lena waited until Gayle was gone and everyone there kept doing their work crossing her arms looking at her feet "What did you tell her" Lena whispered embarrased

Sam stood up from her stool and made Lena walk out of the lab "I'm so sorry" Sam shoved her hands in ther pockets she knew there were cameras around "She's always like that, that's why I do not want her to be around Ruby or anyone out of work"

Lena wanted to kiss Sam because that sorry face was adorable "I still want to know what did you told her" Lena smiled playful

"Is Kara coming with us for lunch?" Sam didn't wanted to response that

"No, she just came to visit. I'll see you in a bit?"

"As you wish" 

Lena rolled her eyes, these last two days Sam used to say that when Lena asked to do something or wanted something. Even Ruby made faces Lena didn't understood when her mother did that.

 

 

At night Sam was making the dinner while Ruby was talking about school. Tomorrow the kid was going with her grandmother to Metropolis and that would allow a little free time with Lena. Weekends and the two of them alone. Sam didn't know what to prepare for Lena or what she do.

"Mom do you think I will see Superman?" Ruby tried to pick a pretzel

Sam gave what Ruby wanted "If that happens I only wish you see him from far far away in a safety place" 

"Lena is coming tonight?" 

"Yes, she's coming" Sam gulped, nervous, wishing that her daughter will be ok with that. Having her often there

"Cool, so she will help me with homework before dinner"

"You haven't done your homework"

"I did, but Lena can help me with more of next week" Ruby bit her pretzel going out of the kitchen

Sam cook curried coconut quinoa and greens with roasted cauliflower just in time when Lena ring the bell. Lena once mentioned that she liked that plate she ate once in a restaurant so Sam did her best cooking the same for her.

 "Hi stranger" Sam greeted happy leaning for a kiss

Lena closed the gap kissing her "Hi..."

"I really like these kind of coats" Lena had again her red coat with the popped up collar

"You do?" Lena quirked a brow smirking 

"Yeah because I can do this" Sam placed her hands on Lena's coat lapels pulling her into a kiss

 Lena wanted more but pulled her back, Sam's daughter was at home and actually they after the first kiss didn't have made anything more than a heavy makeout and stolen kisses, sometimes she stopped because of the place or Sam covering her eyes with a hand over her eyes sitting waiting a few seconds or a minute to go back don't allowing her ask anything.

Actually Sam didn't know how but her the problem with her eyes burning like the power of the sun has stopped. Because when they almost go futher on Lena's office when she got there before lunch, it make her feel great. 

"Mom I heard the door, is Len-"

Lena waved at Ruby going side the house "How was school?" 

"I've got a 10" 

"High five" Lena and Ruby high fived

Ruby really liked the company of Lena just as much as she Dinah's the two like her mother were strong women and role models for her. 

During the dinner Sam thought it was one of the best nights she could ever have. But something disturbed her. She was staring at Ruby talking to Lena and in a blink of a sight everything turned like she were doing a radiography. 

Sam put a hand on her eyes in a way Lena have seen a few times. They already have done with the dinner, they were talking after it. 

"Mom?"

"Yes Ruby?" Sam asked with still her hands over her eyes closed

Lena had to do something fast because she didn't wanted to see the kid worried "Ruby can help me to pick up the table" Lena asked nicely and Ruby nod with a worry expression 

"Lena you don't have to do that, wait" Sam put away her hand opening her eyes and everything was normal again "I'm fine" She smiled big at seeing them "Ruby have you packed everything to go tomorrow?"

"Grandma told me that was not necessary to take anything"

"Go and do a backpack at least with the essentials"

"oookay" Ruby sighed and do her way to her room

"And brush your teeth and then to bed" 

"That was the second stop" Ruby hummed

Lena waited seeing the girl go inside her bedroom "Migraine again?"

Sam nodded "But I'm fine now" Lena put a hand on her cheek "I promise I'm fine, I'm gonna clean all this and then we are watching a movie"

"Don't you want a little help?" Lena insisted

Sam shook her head "Nope" She leaned over the table inches from Lena's mouth titling her head "but I want to kiss you"

Lena know Sam was waiting for her to close the gap "There's no kisses if you don't let me help you"

"That's not fair" Sam pouted seeing Lena getting a little bit closer

"Then let me" Lena smiled knowing she win

Sam kissed Lena for a moment "I don't want your hands to get dirt"

"I clean on my house you know" Lena pecked on Sam's lips "Now let me do the dishes"

Sam tried to stop Lena but her was full decided to help her so there was no way to make her stop. Sam enjoyed the most seeing Lena talking while cleaning the dishes with the sleeves of her shirt rolled up. Ruby came to the kitchen a few times to say goodnight and ask Lena a few things about engines then how many of the parts worked. Sam checked the hour and made Ruby go to sleep, because she didn't wanted the girl tired tomorrow because Patricia would (again) blame her to have the girl tired. Most of the times Ruby was tired because she was too curious that she ended up late reading the things that caught her interest.

At the middle of the movie Lena has fell asleep on Sam's chest, the movie wasn't that bad, Easy Virtue, but Lena was really tired.

"Lena" Sam whispered "Lena..."

"Mmh?" Lena frown a little, eyes closed

"The movie is over"

Lena opened slowly her eyes trying to analyze what Sam just say "I fell asleep?"

"Its okay, it's late and you have been working the whole day"

"You too and look at you" Lena had this adorable sleepy face "You are full awake"

"Because I'm an owl" Sam giggled "Come on let's go" Sam took Lena's hand standing up

"Where are we going?" Lena followed Sam

"Bed" Sam bit her lower lip with a soft smile 

Lena was already following Sam to her room unable to say no "Ruby is here" Lena whispered loud

Sam closed the door of the bedroom after her "We are not doing anything" Sam got closer "I just want you to spent the night" she placed a kiss on Lena's neck "But if you don't want" her hands were already to unbottoning Lena's shirt

"I want-" Lena gasped feeling Sam's tongue and lips on her neck "-to stay" 

 

Supergirl in the other side of the city found wholes in the ground just the same when she was learning to fly. And printed with heat vision her house hold.

"Alex this doesn't look good"

"What it is Supergirl"

"That thing might be Kryptonian and no just one who's writing randomly the symbols"


	8. Hello Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena for the first time spend the night with Sam, they almost do things, the only few things they did let them ideas about the weekend. During the night when they were sleeping, Sam woke up a few times having nightmares. Even she woke up Lena because she was crying in her sleep.  
> An event happens making Sam forget a whole of her life, but knowing the identity of Lena's friend

Sam had horrible nightmares of she being on front of people getting murdered not able to stop it or at least try it. She was covered in sweat and Lena was the one waking her up. Sam was crying and Lena pulled her into a hug with her arms around her. Lena didn't know what was going on, Sam couldn't stop crying until she felt asleep. Lena stood awake until an hour passed and the woman in her arms was deep in her dreams.

Lena woke up in the morning with the sunlight in her face, she heard Sam voice talking to Ruby, they was happy. Lena was about to wear her clothes when Sam went inside making Lena startled going fast under the sheets

"I thought it was Ruby" Lena buried her face in the bed

Sam laughed "You are adorable" Sam tried to move the sheets over Lena's face "Come on" she smiled big "Lena" Sam was not giving it up and straddle Lena's side

Lena uncovered her face and Rose a brow "You are straddling me" 

"Yes-I-Am" Sam tilted her head leaning down holding her hair "I'm taking Ruby to my mother's house" she kissed the corner of Lena's lips "Why do you look so good always?" She placed another in her jawline

"Sam... no" Lena closed her eyes feeling Sam lips on her neck

"I'd be back in an hour, you can stay if you want. And I'm hundred percent fine of you in underwear the whole day" 

Lena smiled "Does Ruby know I am here?" Lena turn around now having Sam straddling her lap

"Kind of..." Sam had this playful smile on her face "I wanna eat-"

"Mom, Is Lena awake? I wanna ask her-" Ruby open the door and Lena pushed Sam off of her making fall from the bed "Whoops" Ruby was still on the door frame making a face

"Ruby, out" Sam laughed on the floor 

Lena wanted to die in that moment of embarrassment. Never in her life she got caught doing anything. And actually they weren't doing a thing, but the girl came into the room that normal not getting surprised or reacting in anyway but just -Whoops- did Sam used to get caught by her daughter that the kid was getting used to it?. Lena began to overthink. Sam got up still laughing looking at her. 

"What?" Sam frown crawling back on the bed

"She's not surprised" Lena let out almost in a string of voice

"Because I told her you spend the night with me" Sam pressed her body to Lena

Lena had a surprised face "And she's okay with it? I mean, she's not..." Lena cupped Sam's face "Kids would be mad at the woman or man who's banging its mother"

Sam cackled and kissed Lena on the lips "Actually we haven't done the actual thing, but..." She wanted to play

"Mom"

"What Ruby?" Sam got anger and yelled looking to the door making Ruby jolt scared. The girl was in the hall. Lena frown looking at her

Lena in that moment saw a flash of a little red color around Sam's iris but disappearing just when she blinked and her face softened like she just realized what she just said then made a sad face. This was the first time Sam yelled to her daughter. Sam quickly got off of Lena breathing fast scared, then Sam put a hand on her forehead, she was on her knees 

"Sam" Lena tried to reach Sam sitting up

"Can you take Ruby to my mother's please? You have my keys in the bowl. She... she knows the address" Sam didn't wanted to look at Lena's face "I'm... I am sorry" 

"Sure but..." Lena moved closer to Sam but her stood up fast and went to the bathroom closing the door. Lena got up and put her clothes on. She knocked soft at the bathroom door where Sam was "Sam?, I'm going to take Ruby to your Mother's. I'll be back soon, okay?" There was no response

Sam was sit in the floor with her back at the door. She had her knees on her chest she was holding them like if she did that the enough time like when she was little everything would be fine after a while. Sam heard Lena talking to Ruby, and minutes later the main door getting closed. And once again she was seeing everything in X-rays, she was following Lena and Ruby with her sight and could hear everything they were saying

"Is mom mad st me?"

"Of course not Ruby" Lena hugged the girl "Last night Sam couldn't sleeping well. She needs to rest and she will be fine again" Lena made a soft smile "I promise"

"Will you take care of mom while I'm with grandma?"

"The 24 hours of the day" 

Sam blinked and she lost the sight of them but still could hear their voices and cried "What's  happening to me?" Her first thought was to destroy every sample she had of the synthetic Kryptonite she could re-create and drank time ago.

 

Lena dropped Ruby at Patricia's home, at least she could cheer the girl up in their way there talking about tech and distracting Ruby enough.

"Thank you Miss Luthor"

"Non taken Mrs. Arias" 

"Where's Samantha?" 

"She was feeling a little bit ill, so I wanted to drop Ruby" A white lie wouldn't hurt that much

"Alright. Thank you once again" 

"Bye Lena" Ruby waved at Lena and Lena winked to the girl making her smile

 

A call has enter sounding inside the car. Lena didn't know the car had that, she didn't wanted to pick up a call that was for Sam, but when she touched the wheel it hang up.

"Hey baby girl" It was a female voice

"Huh..." Lena gulped

"Sam?"

"No, I'm sorry" Lena stopped in a red light "She's at home"

"Lena?" The female voice wonder 

"Yes"

"Why are you driving her car? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lena frown

"Dinah. Where is Sam and why do you have her car?" Dinah got up from her desk back there in her office demanding the information 

"I'm sorry Dinah, but I'm not going to give you any explanation" Lena hanged up ending the call touching randomly the wheel

Lena in the car and Dinah in the office in a Gotham said at the same time -Bitch- Dinah picked her leather jacket, the keys of her motorcycle, and leaved the police department.

Lena made her way back to Sam's apartment. When Lena went inside she found out Sam sat in the couch. She had taken a shower, because she had her hair wet and she was wearing a bathrobe. Sam looked at her with a sad smile 

"How are you feeling?" Lena took off her coat and sit close to Sam

"I never yelled before like that to Ruby" Sam turn her body to Lena "I don't know how to make this up"

"Don't worry about it" Lena placed a hand cupping a side of Sam's face

Sam stared for a moment Lena's face "Why are you so good with me?" 

"You haven't done anything bad" Lena stroke with her thumb Sam's cheek "You just need to rest"

Sam smiled weak "Thank you for being here" She placed her hand on top of Lena's

"What about to watch a movie?" Lena prompted 

"Do you really want to watch a movie?" The corner of Sam's lips went up

"I want to do everything with you" Lena leaned for a kiss and Sam closed the gap

 

Sunday morning after spending all the Saturday together Lena had to go back to her penthouse to change her clothes and do a call to make the Supergirl day on Wednesday possible. Sam didn't let her go but at the end she did. She was going out of a café with a box of donuts in her hand when a huge explosion happened in the middle of the street. Sam fall into the floor, covering her head with her arm. There were more explosions around, she could ran to a side of an alley trying to cover herself and saw something unbelievable.

Kara ran into the alley opening her pink shirt showing the S of her suit, she undressed fast only leaving her suit and took impulse in the floor and flew up to watch from above what was happening. She used her X-ray vision checking there were three more bombs in the length of the street, she had to deactivate those bombs before to take care of the fire spread.

Sam was breathing fast, this was too much. Lena's friend was Supergirl. Lena knew this?. This whole situation was getting worst after a car exploded near Sam and she stoped the car door thrown at her because of the explosion with her arm. In that moment everything become a blank space.

 

Supergirl breathed relieved that she had the situation controlled and the DEO tracking the person who made this. She turn around and a vehicle landed from a side to her. It make her move a little in the air when she hit it. Supergirl tried to see from where it came but nothing

"Hello Supergirl, Is everything okay?" It was Alex's voice

"Yes but-" Something strong impacted to her making her fall in a rooftop. Kara shook her head touching her ribs. When she looked up she saw this gray/red thing. It was moving that fast that was a blurr

"Really curious to find the babysitter of the last hope of Krypton playing to be the Hero" The gray thing spoke, it had the shape of a woman. Red hair like fire "Let's see how much you can run" This thing jumped from its position throwing a punch to where Supergirl was

Supergirl moved fast dodging the hit that made the whole building tremble but breaking several windows. She heard people screaming

"Who are you?" Supergirl demanded

The gray woman made a few steps towards Supergirl "Call me Reign" 

Alex was hearing everything, and told The Martian go to help Supergirl. The gray thing moved even faster than Supergirl, that caught her by the neck crushing her to the floor with brutal force breaking 5 floors of the building they were. Neither her fight with Kal-El was like this. Supergirl felt dizzy after several punches on her face and after this Reign dragged her flying holding her by her cape little a toy. After a moment Reign thrown her between the debris of the previous explosions jumping on her stomach making her sure she had embedded Supergirl's body to the roadway unconscious.

Reign disappeared in time when The Martian arrived. He looked for Supergirl and found her surrounded by a crowd of people looking at her shocked. J'onn took the girl of steel in his arms and flew away, people talking about it.

 

"Sam wake up... Sam"

Sam tried to open her eyes but she felt really tired

"Wake up Samantha" This voice was familiar "Sweet lord, everytime I have a bad feeling I am right"

"Dinah?" Sam asked with her eyes closed "Where- Where am I?" Sam only opened an eye and not too much to recognize where she was "Lena..."

"You are in your room. I've been calling you the whole day"

Sam actually was shirtless in laid down in the middle of her bed with her arms spread side to side and her legs almost touching the floor, she only had her black pants and her bra

"What do you mean the whole day? Sam tried to sit up "It's Sunday morning I went for-"

"It's already 22:00" Dinah said worried 

"What?" Sam now could open her two eyes, seeing everything dark but the light of her bedroom

"At least you been safe here"


	9. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah is trying to get information for the weird things had been happening there. Sam is trying to handle with the truth about Lena's best friend and looking for the courage to tell Lena what's happening to herself. She have found Lex's notes and archives about Superman and Krypton which is calling her attention more

Sam was running to the entrance of L-Corp going inside fast. She even dropped Ruby late to school. This was the first time happened in months. She entered to the lift relieved and when the door was getting closed a hand make it stop making Sam look up. It was Lena. Sam smiled big happy to see her. Lena made a cheeky face going towards her. The two of them waited until the doors closed. Sam placed a hand in the back of Lena's head and pulled her into a kiss and pinned her to the wall.

"Good morning Miss Luthor" Sam told whispering against Lena's lips 

Lena closed the gap and kissed her back "Morning Dr. March" she felt Sam arms around her waist and automatically Lena put her hands cupping Sam's face "Why are you late?" 

"I fell asleep. Neither Dinah could wake me up"

"How so?" Lena wonder what she meant. That woman was again back in town?

Sam wanted to kiss Lena again but they reached her floor dropping her arms from Lena "Later in your office?"

"Of course" Lena nodded seeing Sam go

Lena sighed happy. That woman was making her happy. Yesterday they didn't talk too much until the night because Lena was sealing things for Supergirl's day. But after all what happened yesterday with Supergirl beaten down by an unknown force was rare. She had to put her ideas together

Sam was starting to control her senses, after she woke up last night in her bed she felt a lot better. She didn't know how she got home, but all she remember was people in panic, and the sight of Lena's friend Kara with the Supergirl suit flying. Maybe it was only an imagination but it was so real.

 

"How was Kara yesterday?" Maggie asked on Alex's kitchen 

"She told me that she didn't saw what was that thing, but it was stronger than her"

"What? That's impossible" Maggie placed her coffee mug in the table

"Maybe we have to try Kryptonite armor again"

"Do you have a Kryptonite armor?"

"Well is more like a suit" Alex correct 

"But that doesn't make Kara vulnerable?" Maggie was curious

Alex nodded making a face "But we are using against this thing if she attacks again"

"We still don't know if this thing is bad, Alex, what if it felt attacked, or..."

"Maggie this thing attacked my sister, I'm not giving it the benefit of the doubt"

Alex stormed out from the kitchen, Maggie sighed softly thoughtful. What was that thing

 

Lena was organizing the last details talking by her phone went Sam came in. Lena made her a hand gesture to close the door and stood up. Sam smiled fun walking towards her -girlfriend?-. They actually didn't have talked about labels. Lena kept talking and Sam trailed a path of kisses from her ear to her mouth allowing her time to end the call, but she didn't. Lena was answering to the questions the person at the other side of the phone call with simple Yes or No while Sam kissed her and had to end the call when she felt Sam's tongue inside her mouth. Lena moaned making Sam pull her closer. She needed air and pushed Sam gently.

"Wow" Lena breathed

"Thank you about the other day" Sam touched Lena's necklace "I think I didn't thank you enough, but... if at lunch you have time. Maybe... we can-" Sam placed her lips on Lena's ear "-play doctors" she whispered at Lena's ear and hit softly her earlobe 

Lena felt her knees weak and had to put a hand on the desk to hold herself stepping back. The truth was that on a Saturday they could have done what they've been expecting but Sam was not feeling good and Lena wasn't wanted to push her to full fit her needs. Lena liked the most that Sam was super tender and the wildest at the same time

"Are you serious?" Lena whispered when Sam closed the gap between their bodies and saw her nod slowly 

"Lunch time. In-my-lab" Sam emphasizes the last three words brushing her lips against Lena's "I like this dress"

"Do you?" Lena took Sam's arms placing them around her waist. Lena saw the grin growing in Sam's face but in less than a second her expression changed like she was hearing something and put away her arms stepping back just in time when Kara entered to her office "Kara" Lena looked at her friend then to Sam "Glad to see you"

"Hi Lena, Samantha" Kara greeted happy. Lena smiled but Sam didn't, she was staring at her best friend like analyzing her. Kara did an awkward gesture

Sam gave a quick gaze to Lena "I have to go back to my laboratory Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers" Sam leaved the office and Lena confused

"Miss Danvers?" Kara made fun "You haven't told her I sort of know?"

"Not yet" Lena smiled quick nervous "It was supposed that this weekend we should have talk about us, but she wasn't feeling good and we ended cuddling and watching movies and... other activities" And it was true, the moment they took a shower together Sam masturbate her until Lena came

"You nasty" Kara giggled fixing her glasses 

Lena turn red and sighed "Let's change the subject please"

 

Sam saw her skin read weird at the touch of one single drop of the Kryptonite extract. If these shots were make her have these changes on her senses... maybe the last one shoot in the test tube would do something else proving that Lena's brother could be right about this Green stone making changes on people's DNI. Sam was reading Lex informs and notes from the last three hours and a half. She had one test of the silicone skin in a incubator letting it grow. In one note she reached the moment when Lex was talking about Superman and that caught her interest. The man of steel had a weakness with this rock and everyone who came from the planet it gave the name to the meteorite. Sam read about the suit Lex build to fight the -invaders- in case they turn bad and the existence of The D.E.O Sam was so immerse to the lecture that didn't heard Lena come in and standing next to her. Lex has archived a lot of information of these extranormal activity and -humans-

"What are you reading?"

"Lex was obsessed with extra terrestrials" Sam let it out but when she felt lips behind her ear that made her come back to the reality and blink seeing Lena

"Welcome back" Lena hummed "Didn't you notice me staring at you for the last 15 minutes?" 

"I'm so sorry" Sam turned her stool opening her legs to allow Lena to position herself in the middle "When I get into something interesting I lose the sense of time"

"I can tell" Lena said cheeky "Are we going to eat lunch?" Lena cupped Sam's face and feeling Sam breathe relieved like as her touch were the thing she necessitate "Everything alright?"

"Now I have you here, yes" Sam leaned for a kiss. Lena didn't make her wait too much

 

Dinah made her way inside the National City Police Department. Maybe Gotham was darker and dirt and all that but this was way creepiest for her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A receptionist asked it was a young police

"Is, Detective Swayer here? I would like to ask her a few things"

"May excuse me ma'am, but who are you?" the woman asked gently

Dinah pulled out her plaque "Lieutenant Drake" She forced a kind smile

"Yes, of course" The woman took the phone and quickly called Maggie and after a moment she looked ashamed to Dinah "She's not here, she will comeback in a few hours"

"No problem, tell her I came here" Dinah pulled a card from her inside pocket of her jacket "That's my number. Please tell her to call me" Dinah wore her sunglasses and left the Police Station

 

Sam had Lena on her lap because when they tried to do something on Sam's workstation they broke several test tubes and the last sample she had made of Lex's formula. The both laughed and it was the best to stop right there because Sam didn't wanted to wrickle the beautiful dress Lena was wearing

"And then on Wednesday we have the Supergirl celebration" Lena kissed Sam's temple "Can I ask you something?"

"If I'm able to answer" Sam smiled soft

Lena smiled "What are we?" Lena looked at Sam's eyes waiting

"We are dating, right?" Sam answered quickly "Because I would like to say, you are my girlfriend"

Lena sighed and bit her lower lip "So it's official?" 

"That we are dating or that you want to eat me?" Sam joked and Lena pushed her girlfriend softly "I like you Lena"

"I like you too Samantha" 

"You know Ruby is going to be at home, but I would really like you spending the night" 

"Okay" Lena agreed almost immediately "Sometimes I miss our nights at the rooftop" Lena said thinking

"I can make something at my building but is not gonna be like the views we have from here"

"You are going to make that for me?" Lena asked feeling a warm feeling filling her heart when Sam nod "Let's go to find something to eat"

"And you'll be the dessert tonight" Sam whispered at Lena's ear making turn full red

Lena had to stand up trying to hide how red she was turning, Sam smiled pleased walking forward 

"Let's go" Sam extended her hand two steps far from Lena waiting for her to take her hand

 

Lena helped Ruby to bake cookies and were the most horrible cookies the young girl have ever made. Sam during that time has been thinking about to tell Lena all about her body changes when Ruby gave her one of the cookies but after a bite she had to spat the piece of cookie laughing a giggle 

"Is that that bad?" Lena asked frown 

"Mom I don't know what could happen"

"Me neither, we followed the recipe"

Sam couldn't stop laughing "What recipe you've follow?" 

"This one mom" Ruby showed the recipe with a deep frown on her face 

"Ruby, baby this is not the recipe for orange cookies"

"what?" The young girl read the recipe "Lena!" Ruby whined pouting

Lena took the book and the page had changed. They mixed spices with sugar. Lena wanted to hit her head with the book but laughed hard just like Sam.

"I'm so sorry Ribs" Lena tried to stop laughing

"I give up!" Ruby turn around leaving the hand towel ontop of the cookies leaving the kitchen

Lena was about to follow the kid but Sam took her arm softly pulling her closer "Thank you for being my clarity" 

There were sometimes Sam used to say this kind of things that used to leave Lena speechless "I have to wait until Ruby is sleeping?"

"Not for a kiss"

They kissed but they heard Ruby talking with someone at the phone. Dinah


	10. This is my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two days that Lena has spend the night with Sam, several times had to wake her up from her nightmares. One of the mornings Sam woke up to find something funny. Alex is getting crazy searching the thing that attacked Supergirl

Sam moved to her right side feeling a small body after she turned off the clock. She opened an eye finding her daughter cuddled with Lena. She mouthed what before burst in laughs. Sam tried to wake up Ruby but the girl this time was deep in her sleep. Lena opened an eye looking at Sam.

”Morning” She smirked

”I won’t do a picture but mentally I have the best of it” Sam giggled in a low tone

Lena looked down seeing Ruby “She came after she heard you whimper in your sleep, you had a nightmare” Lena moved her hand touching with the tip of her fingers her girlfriend’s lips “Luckily we haven’t done anything last night. It would be awkward to explain” Lena laughed lightly

”We did a few things” Sam bit softly the tip of Lena’s index finger then sucked it seeing Lena smirk “But yeah it would be super awkward to explain, I think we still have a few minutes to sleep” Sam laid down in her side again staring at Lena’s eyes “You are beautiful”

 

The supergirl day was awesome, everyone happy, there were an extra statue Lena ordered to be made, even Ruby skept school hours to be able to go. Supergirl showed up there thanking for the celebration with her happy mood and gave a little improvised speech. Sam couldn't believe the woman was Kara and now analizing everything, face, posture, voice. It was her. One of the things that was messing up with her, was that Lena couldn't see it.

That night Lena, Ruby and Sam where sit about to dinner when someone knock at the door. Ruby went to open the door and there were two woman.

"Hi, I am Alex, is your mother at Home?"

Ruby looked back at the hall "uhm.. mom" Ruby called doubtful

Sam had her hand holding Lena's. When she heard her daughter's voice, she frown, leaned giving Lena a peck on the lips and stood up to check on the young girl.

"Hi... Agent Danvers is everything okay?" Sam walked towards the front door 

Alex tried to smile "I need you to come with me, Miss Arias"

Sam got tense staring at the woman "Why?" she asked serious

"We need to talk about something, Miss Arias" Alex extended her hand towards Sam's upper arm

"Ruby go with Lena and call Aunt Gayle and don't tell anything to Dinah" Sam told fast "Stay with Lena, okay?" Sam kissed her daughter's top of the head and walk 

"Sam?" Lena called walking towards the hall after a moment when Sam didn’t came back with Ruby. And reached the hall seeing her girlfriend go with Alex Danvers "Ruby what's going on?"

Lena placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders seeing Sam go inside the elevator without looking back with Alex. Ruby quickly made her way to her room and got her phone calling Gayle. Lena didn't know what to do.

"Ruby pick some clothes, we are going to my home and then I'm going to get your mother"

The girl was at her phone waiting for another tone "Aunt Gayle?" -Baby girl?-

"Ruby" Lena was getting nervous and went for her coat

"Aunt Gayle, mom is in trouble, an agent has taking her"

Lena could hear the woman's voice throught the speaker -WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?-

"Ruby give me the phone" Lena ordered and the girl did "Pack your stuff, go" she moved out to the living room

"who are you?"

Lena wore her coat while Ruby was still on her room taking a few things "Gayle it's Lena, we've meet recently" 

"What had happen?" Gayle got altered

"I don't know, we were about to dinner and Alex Danvers came here and took her"

"Tell Ruby to call Dinah Drake, and make sure she does. I'm going right now to National City" Gayle hang up 

 

Dinah had been part of the afternoon talking with Maggie, she tried to get information about the strangers things that happened in the city. She got information about a group called D.E.O. by her own sources. She was breaking into the system on her hotel room when her phone began to play the song she had for calls.

"Drake" that was her only response

"Dinah" Ruby was holding her backpack in the passenger's seat while Lena driven to her penthouse 

"Ruby are you okay? where are you? Is Sam okay?" Dinah brushed her hair back with one hand 

"Agent danvers took mom, I don’t know why. Lena is taking me to her home" 

"Agent Danvers?" Dinah let the process running "Okay, i'm going to find Sam. Stay with Lena" Dinah hang off the call taken her leather jacket and called Maggie Sawyer

 

Alex had made Sam wait for two hours trying to use police interrogatory tactics. Sam was in a room sat in a metallic chair waiting breathing easy, without worrying, looking around the room. Alex was in the other side of the room behind of the mirror window shaking softly her head when Maggie got into the room

"What you think you are doing?" Maggie asked once there

Alex had a soft frown now “I found a credit card with her name in one of the scenarios where that thing apparently been"

"And you are taking her here now?" Maggie scoffed "Alex have you anything to accuse her?"

"I just need to ask her things"

"So you couldn't do it in a normal horary. In front of her kid. What if someone stole her purse and one of her cards ended there. The last murdered was an abuser who stole the car of her former girlfriend, Alex. Have you find anything else there?"

"No"

Sam was hearing their voices and hold a smirk. This power or ability had it advantages, these says she was getting to use them, no more pain, no migraines, no all the voices talking at the same time. Now she could understand slightly why Gayle was full of confidence always when she used her powers

”Then what are you going to ask her?”

”Questions Maggie” Alex got out from that part of the room going to where Sam was “Are you okay Miss Arias?”

”Can I know why am I in an interrogatory room?” Sam checked her reflection into the mirror

Alex sighed “Remember the day we made a few questions about an abnormal activity. You said you didn’t know anything. But-“ Alex opened a paper folder placing it in front of Sam showing her pictures of the people murdered “We have found you a credit card in one of these escenarios” Alex saw clearly that Sam frown in not having a clue about what it was but not disgusted “No look aside from the pictures?”

”I am doctor, I work with way disgusting things than these, Agent Danvers” Sam moved the pictures back to Alex

”Worse that murdered people in the most brutal way?” Alex was staring at her 

Maggie entered to the room fast “Alex” Maggie had a serious look with a hint of worry on her sight “Alex a Lieutenant is looking for her” 

Sam rolled her eyes and close them before drop her head back and then cover her eyes like something had bothered her at hearing that

”What do you-“ Alex was staring at the woman actions and followed Maggie outside “A Lieutenant?”

”I told you, you don’t have anything but a credit card to accuse that woman” Maggie whispered out of the room

”Who the hell you think you are, taking a civilian without any proof of an accusation or a detention order but just a card in an abnormal crime scene” Alex turn around also Maggie at the same time seeing a woman walking towards them with a plaque handling around her neck

”Who are-“ Alex got surprised because she never had seen that woman “How did you-“

Maggie looked to the floor but put herself together “Lieutenant Drake this is a mistake, we are going to release Samantha after a few questions”

”Agent Sawyer, that woman is coming with me now” Dinah told before staring defiant at Alex “Because if her attorney comes the whole Department is gonna be busy after inspections”

Sam in another situation, would be afraid and nervous a police has taken her, but Ruby was safe with Lena, god knows how, Dinah was there asking or ordering her release. And probably by the time Gayle would be coming to the city. Hearing them talk and the Dinah’s voice was making her feel good. Sam focused on a point of the wall and could see them and laughed.

 

Lena made sure Ruby had stayed comfortable in her penthouse. In a beginning the girl were amazed by the flat and all the things Lena had. She made the girl promise that she would go to bed after the pizza came. Dinah drove until the Police Station, parked her car almost near and when she was going fast to the entrance. Sam and Dinah were going out arguing

”What did you do?”

”I got you out of there, Samantha”

”I didn’t need it” Sam placed her hands in her hips sighing “For the record that Agent were just to ask questions, Dinah”

”Gayle is coming and if she gets piss off this is not going to end good” Dinah got closer whispering “Why did you called her”

”It was supposed of her to come, not you”

”What?” Dinah made a sad face

Lena breathed heavily. Sam heard that and turn around fast seeing her girlfriend standing there

”Lena...” Sam ran towards her and hug the woman

Dinah clenched her jaw seeing how Sam pulled Lena into an embrace. She rolled her eyes cursing and left the two there. She now wanted to get all the possible information of that DEO and if it were necessary she would wear the mask there.

Lena pushed a little Sam to see her face and the first impulse she had was kiss her. And she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend, in public, she didn’t care if someone could see them

”Are you okay?” Sam asked looking right at Lena’s green eyes

Lena snorted not believing what she was hearing “Am I okay?” Lena kissed Sam again “You just got out of detention. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, I only needed Ruby with you and Gayle here, you didn’t have to bother, babe” Sam took one of Lena’s hands on hers

A happy smile grew up on Lena’s lips “Babe?” 

“Sorry, I don’t know if you like petnames” Sam placed the hand of Lena in the middle of her chest near her heart 

Lena closed her eyes for a second and smiled again “You are the only one who could make this situation better” Lena placed her free hand around the back of Sam neck pulling her into a kiss. They didn’t know someone was taking pictures of them

Sam broke the kiss “Where’s Ruby?” She smiled

“She’s in my penthouse. We should get going there” Lena placed a kiss on Sam corned of the lips “I told her to go to the guest room after dinner”

”Do you mind if I call Gayle from your phone in the way to your home?” Lena shook her head “You are the best” 

Sam called Gayle and calmed her before she could do anything. Gayle told her that she was on her way to National City and they should see each other to present legal actions or at least do a visit to that Agent. Sam tried to convince her friend to not do a thing but the blonde woman was beyond of decided. Twenty minutes later they were going up Lena’s penthouse it was the first time Sam would be there. 

The guest room was in the opposite side of the penthouse, Sam and Lena stared at the girl sleep for a moment before Sam took Lena’s hand mouthing -Thank you-. Lena made Sam a tour around the penthouse 

“Wow”

”Yeah...” Lena tried to be humble “This is my home”

”Your balcony has better views than the rooftop of L-Corp building” Sam went to the balcony 

“These are different, but not better” Lena hook a finger on Sam’s belt loop to pull her but this time it was kind of impossible to move Sam and she got closer instead

“I almost panicked when you left”

”I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise” Sam once again pulled Lena into an embrace to let her know she was there with her and she wasn’t going anywhere. After a soft breeze she felt a sneeze and moved herself two steps from Lena. Sam sneezed and a huge gale raised

Lena got surprised because the weather it was supposed to be calm ”Let’s go inside. Have... have you seen my room?” Lena asked with a playful smile bitting her lower lip in the most sexy way for Sam

The D.E.O scanners got a pike of abnormal activity and Supergirl flew to check it over

 

Dinah only got inside the D.E.O servers making a partial copy before she gotten kicked. Gayle at midnight called her. She was already in National City. Dinah told her to come to her hotel room, she made her a short resume of what happened and Gayle got a dark sight across her face, no one was putting in danger her friend or her godson Ruby.


	11. New Lover

Sam walked fast into Lena’s office with her iPad with some results of new medicines and the final test of the silicone skin to help people to regenerate their own skin without leaving marks. She had her eyes on the screen until she looked up and almost drop the iPad

”HOLY LORD” 

Lena rose her sight from the paper work she was reading, clueless looking around and then smiled trying not to laugh because Sam had this surprised face staring at her

”What?”

Sam blinked open and closing her mouth trying to say something but the only thing coming out her lips were an “I”

Lena took off her black thick framed glasses with her left hand and stood up going towards her girlfriend who still was in this funny expression 

“Hi”

“Babe you can’t wear all this without trying to give me a heart attack or turn me on” Sam licked her lips checking her girlfriend out

”I look that bad?” Lena wore again her glasses placing her arms around Sam’s neck

Sam shook her head slowly feeling shivers “Pencil black skirt, red blouse, red stilettos, this perfect bun, my favorite lipstick and glasses” Sam tilted her head leaning down “I wanted to show you a...” She tried to think “Uhm... a...”

Lena kissed Sam “A what, hm?” Another kiss, this time a long and deep one. Lena bit Sam lower lip pulling it softly opening her eyes

Sam moved her head back but Lena was still biting her with a smirk. Sam was hearing steps going to the office, the steps of this annoying blonde liar that Lena called best friend. Lena released her lip but Sam kissed her again, this time she was making her walk backwards to her desk, throwing the iPad to one of the couches and taking off her blazer tossing it to the floor. Lena broke the kiss needing air seeing the pair of black suspenders Sam was wearing over her white blouse on her high waisted black pants

”Well, looks like I am not the only one wearing something that it’s a turn on” Lena bit her lower lip placing her hands back over the desk to hold herself 

Sam smiled big leaning into another kiss but Kara entered to the office making the two look at the blonde woman

”Oh...” Kara saw them in a very compromising position and closed her eyes turning around giving them her back “Sorry”

Lena looked down at Sam that had hidden her face into crook of her neck smiling and pushed her gently with one of her hands. Kara breathed awkward still giving her back to them. Sam took one of Lena’s hand and kissed her knuckles before began to walk backwards to take her blazer from the floor and winking at her then walking to the door

”Bye Kara” Sam passed Kara with a proud smile leaving the room. Kara was not looking at the woman

Lena fixed her skirt going back to her chair to sit behind her desk trying to hide her embarrassment for been gotten caught making out with her girlfriend. It was her best friend but still being an embarrassing moment.

“Kara... hi” Lena cleared her throat a little taking off her glasses at the same Kara turn around making an awkward face “You shouldn’t have seen... that...” Lena placed three fingers on her forehead covering one of her eyes

“So it’s official” Kara had a magazine rolled up in her hands

Lena had a happy face “Yeah” She took the magazine Kara was giving her “What is this?”

“Read the cover and page 14” Kara picked up the iPad on the couch and sat there

Lena unrolled the magazine one from Metropolis -Lena Luthor’s New Lover- in a corner, it was a picture from last week when she kissed Sam outside National City Police Department. The reporters have written a short segment of Samantha’s life and her work at L-Corp and a few stories, all lies about Lena. Thing that made Lena infuriated. Kara could notice how pissed off Lena was for the vein growing on her forehead.

”Clark has send me this copy, in his note said this came out yesterday”

”Newstime Magazine...” Lena had a hateful stare closing the magazine and slamming it to the floor

”You didn’t told me that you two were already dating” Kara had a soft frown worried

Lena had to breathe really slow “Why does your sister is behind my girlfriend, Kara?” 

“I... don’t understand, Lena” Actually Kara didn’t know what Alex did “What... what have Alex done?”

”I’m gonna call the CEO of Newstime Magazine and hope that this crap doesn’t spread here, and investigate who the hell has told a word about her work in this building” Lena took her phone “You can leave” Lena was already dialing in the phone “And thank you, Kara”

Kara have seen Lena a few times angry but this time was different. Even she was defensive saying things about Alex, Kara didn’t know about. 

 

Sam was alone in the lab and sneezed blowing part of the material from one workstation trough the air crashing them into the floor. Sam covered her face quickly seeing all that with her eyes wide open. She waited a solid minute to make her sure she didn’t had another sneeze going out and began to pick up everything shattered on the floor. A half hour late she have done with all that and her co-worker were coming back from lunch. It was kind of rare Lena haven’t call her or coming to the lab to go for lunch but probably Lena was busy. They were at work and not always they were together the whole day. Sam was reading another file from Lex eating an apple. Every time she read that she felt like he was talking to her. Sometimes she was very curious to know what happened to him and this obsession of him about Kryptonians.

Lena was there seeing her read something with a very focus expression holding her iPad, she left the device on her workstation standing next to her and placed her hand on the sides of Sam face to turn to her. Sam raised her brows and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend.

”We need to talk”

”Is something wrong?” Sam worried

Lena placed a soft kiss on her lips and sighed “There are some rumors and lies spreading about us”

Sam took Lena’s wrists gently putting her hands away from her face “What do you mean?”

”Last week someone took a photo... and yesterday in Metropolis looks like we are on the news. Probably this crap is coming here too”

Sam frown releasing Lena’s wrists standing up, walking around the laboratory with a hand on her forehead mouth open and the other on her waist trying to think followed by Lena’s gaze

”Sam I will try to control all these and cut it off”

”Lena we haven’t talk yet about us dating to Ruby and all people on Metropolis knows, probably there are news in there too” Sam blocked her computer and took her blazer

”Sam, where are you going?” Lena followed Sam through the hall of the building until the lift “Sam stop”

”Fuck it” Sam turned around pulling Lena into a kiss “I have to pick Ruby I want to be the one telling her about us not kids who can be assholes. You can home later if you want”

 

 

“Are you reading this?” Dinah took a sip of her coffee

”Internet sometimes is really disgusting” Gayle closed the page on her phone “Do you want me to do something?”

”No, she is the one dating that woman. She knows where she was going to” Dinah took another sip

Gayle had a grin growing “Are you jealous?” She jumped on the bed moving Dinah in the other side

 Dinah gave her a glare “No” 

“You know I can read your mind right?” Gayle playful began to crawl extending her hand

”You know I can blow your head, right?” Dinah shot back playfully

Gayle sighed “If I only were bi...” she rolled on her back looking at the ceiling “You want still to go inside the DEO headquarters tonight?” Her head was next to Dinah’s knee and rested her hand on trying to read what she had in mind not trying to look evident but the woman was wearing the stone who blocked her powers

”Yes, I want to know what they want from Sam and what could beat the champion of National City” Dinah looked down to her friend “And leave a little friend on their servers too”

“Do you have your suit?” Gayle moved her head up to watch Dinah hearing her hum “Can you wear it for me?”

“You want roleplay?” Dinah joked quirking a brow

”Now I am questioning my sexuality” Gayle crossed her arms hearing Dinah laugh

 

 

Alex had the back of her head on Maggie’s lap thinking. Her girlfriend was tired, all the clues, all the scenarios and places were random, it haven’t had a pattern at all. It was just a woman or citizen at night in danger for some burglar or something related. This grey and red thing saved the person in distress and killed the attacker like it liked doing it

”Kara is fine” Maggie brushed Alex’s hair with her hand “That thing haven’t attacked her again”

”But what if it does again and we are not with her” Alex looked at Maggie “The other night when the bank were assaulted before Kara could do anything she found one thief headless, like in GoT when the mountain did the same to Oberyn”

”We will find out what this thing is Alex”

”Maggie what if this Reign is really Kryptonian” Alex was really thoughtful “What if it’s related to Kara?” She sit up “How this has came to earth?”

“We will find out” Maggie tried to be emphatic 

 

 

Lena drove to Sam’s place and went up, the broken mirror in one of the elevators had been already replaced. After what happened the other week Sam gave her a copy of the keys and told her she could use it whenever she wanted. Lena after going there had read several news on Internet about them, she only wished that Sam didn’t.

Sam had an arm around Ruby in the couch watching a TV Show when Lena opened the door. Ruby moved her head to look if it was Dinah but after seeing it was Lena instead she smiled, the young girl wasn’t expected the woman. Sam was angry but hiding it, Gayle sent her a URL of a newspaper online talking about them

”Hi Lena” Ruby waved her hand

”Hi sweetie” Lena looked at Sam but this was had her eyes at the tv “How was school?”

Ruby smiled “We had an awesome day, even they are saying to travel to the mountains after exams”

”That sounds good. Can you give us a moment?” 

”Ruby go to your room” 

Ruby looked at Sam, then slowly woke up to go to her bedroom without talk back. Sam turned off the tv

”Are you okay?” Lena sat next to her girlfriend placing a hand on her inner thigh “You have change your clothes” she tilted her head trying to Sam stare back

”I picked her up from school, I brought her home because I thought I could tell her about us and all the way here I couldn’t, I just... couldn’t” Sam said without looking at Lena and the black haired woman felt her heart squeeze “But somehow I knew you would come later. Because I wanted you here when I tell my daughter I have fallen in love with an amazing woman” Sam this time was looking at Lena “Do you know how hard is to find a tvshow you haven’t watched with your kid? One she can watch obviously”

A tear fell down Lena’s cheek “You scared the crap outta me Samantha” Lena let out a heavy breath

Sam cleaned the tear from Lena’s cheek frowning “Why?”

”You look angry” Lena took Sam’s hand on her face

Sam sighed “We are on the Internet and people have been calling home when we got here. I had to disconnect it” after gotten six calls earlier Sam broke the phone “My mother called and I had to turn off my mobile phone”

”That’s why you didn’t answered any of my text messages” Lena breathed relieved 

Sam leaned into a kiss “You worry for nothing” she closed the gap. Lena kissed her again and again making Sam giggle “Let’s call Ruby” 

“Wait” Lena cupped her girlfriend’s face looking her for a moment before kiss her “Okay”

“Ribs? Baby can you come here, please?” Sam called loudly 

Ruby had a notebook on her hands, she was doing homework. Lena was really nervous when she saw the young girl approached and sitting in the opposite couch next to them, Sam had a hand holding Lena’s hands

 

 

Dinah was inside an air conduct going inside DEO’s headquarter, she has taken her two retactible batons. She had no knock out a few guards to go inside. She was following the map she had with Gayle’s help telling her if there was someone near.

”I do really like that mask, your eyes looks even greener” Gayle murmured into her head

”A little bit of focus wouldn’t be that bad Gayle” Dinah thought with a smirk

”Dinah in 20 meters is a woman” Gayle touched her earlobe “I think it’s... oh...”

”Oh What?” Dinah got into the data room

”There’s our favorite Agent” Dinah took of the modulator on her neck and Gayle frown “What are you doing?”

”Just in case, they will hear the canary cry”

”Dinah I won’t let them see you” Gayle stood up and went to look through the window “Just watch, copy and erase what they have about Sam”

”Do you think they won’t have a psychic too?”

Gayle scoffed with a smug smile “No one is better than me”

“Cocky” Dinah was going between the switch’s racks cabinets “Hi!” Dinah smiled

Alex turn around being punched in the face knocking her out


	12. Heart beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's has become more frequent to Sam to have more and more nightmares. Lena most of the times can't even sleep if she's not holding Sam, because when the woman she open her eyes from these things, wrappping her arms around the waist of Lena makes her feel safe or seeing her daughter sleeping in her room. Sometimes even Lena have found her girlfriend in the bathroom laying in the floor covered in sweat. There are many good days then not that good nights. Dinah breaking into the DEO headquarters has make her found how these people work for the -good ones- but she's still not sure why they have an eye on Sam. Seeing two times the black eyes she felt on Alex Danvers during that week almost make her in trouble. Luckily that time Gayle was with her making her invisible at the eyes of people. Also the thing called Reign leaving messages for Supergirl has attacked her twice in the last month. Sam is tired to keep all the things that are happening to her from Lena

Sam parked her car at the entrance of Ruby's school for a few minutes more than established minutes waiting for her daughter. Who in fact was going out late of school. A man with his car behind honk her car making Sam feel a little bit irritated. Then a crossing guard of the school tried to tell Sam to move but she made a face that made the man fall on the floor scared just in time when Ruby  was coming out running saying -I’m ready- and going towards the car

"Come on Ribs" Sam smiled big waving her hands to her daughter

"Sorry mom, my science teacher says if I want I can go in the brainiacs math class" Ruby jumped in the car and fasten her belt

Sam did the same driving with one hand "He did?"

"Yeah the tricks Lena has taught me are really really cool for memorize formulas"

"I'm glad they are working"

"Lena is coming today?" Ruby picked a piece of gum

Sam saw that and frown "Don't eat that, is 99% of sugar and no nutrients"

"But i'm hungry" Ruby stared at the hand of her mother waiting for her to spit that

Ruby spit the gum on her hand and Sam tossed it into a piece of paper with a disgust face and then laughed at the pout the young girl had

"Open the glovebox" Ruby did it and saw a brick of juice and apple in slices in a transparent tupper "Lena made it" Sam pointed with half smile

"She's the best" the girl took the things and began to eat

Sam turned the music up and they began to make their way to home singing and dancing on their seats

 

Lena was hearing her mother telling her if that she was that stupid to be dating no just a doctor working for her but a woman she barely know. Almost of a year working and being friends with her wasn't enough for Lilian

"Have you checked on her?" Lilian dramatically turn around seeing the playfully grin on Lena’s face and the woman become more serious making Lena change the expression 

"Mother I don't need to investigate Sam"

"What do Luthor's do?"

"Investigate every detail of people working or being friends with. Not showing a sign of any weakness" Lena sighed heavily done with the conversation

Lilian wandered around Lena's office "I can't believe it Lena, you are becoming more stupid for a woman"

Lena typed on her laptop a reply for a work email ignoring her mother

”No answers?” Lilian raised the magazine of Lena and Sam in the cover going into a dinner

”What do you want, Mother?”

”I want you to think rationally and stop this madness”

”Being in love is a madness?” Lena shoot back getting angry 

“In love?” Lilian almost couldn't say those words

”Yes and I love her daughter too” Lena hit on the button to send and looked back at her mother “I can’t help it”

Lilian felt disgrace because of Lena. She actually didn’t gave a fuck about her daughter sexual partners but this woman with a kid and working for her was ridiculous. She was being visible to everyone and to every enemy they had. Lilian and Lena hold the serious and defiant stare for a while and then Lilian throw to the floor the magazine before storm out of Lena’s office. The woman in the chair sighed one more time looking at her laptop. It was time to go -home- because it was what Sam had wrote her in a text before her mother irrupted there. 

 

 

 “Sam? Ruby? I’m home” Lena took her coat off, she loved to say that word, home. She was walking inside finding Sam in the middle of the living room laying down in the floor “Sam” she went fast going on her knees next to her

”Lena?” Sam tried to open her eyes

”Baby... What?” Lena touched her girlfriend’s face, she was cold and looked tired like she had been fighting with something 

“Lena” Sam did a weak smile opening one of her eyes “Hey”

”Where’s Ruby? I have to call-“

Sam helped herself to sit up “No, I’m fine I just got everything blurry” Sam pulled Lena into a kiss “She might be doing her homework” Then Sam laid down again for a second

”Baby, we have to see a doctor, you can’t be like this again” Lena had a constern face 

Sam smiled big looking at the ceiling and bit her lower lip “You are calling me Baby” 

“You can’t change the subject that easy, Sam” Lena stroke Sam’s cheek

”Come here” Sam pulled Lena over her to straddle her lap and she sit up “It will go just like the time before” She sighed she couldn’t keep having secrets to Lena “Something is happening to me Lena. And I think that a doctor might not know what it is” Sam took Lena’s hands on her “I’m a doctor and I don’t know what it can be”

”What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know, there are things happening to me...”

Lena checked the features of Sam face, that expression she used to do when she couldn’t understand something. The feel of her hands pulling her closer into an embrace breathing slow. Lena wrapped her arms around her tight. Lena was feeling Sam’s fear. From the happy and smiley Sam to someone scared and anxious this time, it was new for Lena

“I’ve read something like these on your brother files...” Sam really had sad stare ”Please, don’t leave me” Sam whispered against her girlfriend neck burning her face there

Lena tighten her arms even more around Sam “Baby, I’m not going anywhere”

”What if I am different?”

”You are already different, that’s why I love you” Lena tried to joke without thinking what came out from her mouth unwrapping her arms, leaning back a little to cup Sam face with a soft smile. The surprise face Sam had was funny “What?”

”Did you said you love me?” Sam almost had her heart in her hands, her face was recovering her healthy color “do you love me?”

Lena opened mouth thinking about what she just said but it was true “I do” Lena did a flash smile and nodded “I love you Samantha Arias”

Sam in a swift move wrapped one arm around Lena’s waist, kissing her and stood up with her on top like Lena were just like a feather, just to toss her on the couch and positioning one of her knees between her legs and the other to her side. Lena was surprised by all this sudden strength. The woman noticed that Sam was more muscular or tight from the last couple of weeks. Lena liked all this but this and again more new things about her girlfriend 

”wow” Lena breathed taking Sam face on her hands

Sam smiled “Mmmh?”

”Have you seen what you just did?” Lena leaned up pressing for a moment her lips on Sam’s

Sam kissed Lena back and looked to the floor then to where they were “Huh...”

Lena giggled “You are going to the gym and doing exercise without me?”

”The huge amount of Sex we have when we are alone, counts? Because, that’s the only explanation” Sam knitted her brows

Lena wanted to laugh “No, we don’t have sex that much to get all these” She brushed her thumb on Sam lower lip and her other hand roaming Sam abs “This weekend your mother is going with Ruby to Metropolis, right?” Sam opened her mouth enough to let Lena’s thumb go inside and sucked her thumb making Lena raise her hips grinding her center on Sam thigh “Sam, behave, Ruby is awake and when haven’t had dinner yet” Lena had her eyes glued on Sam mouth feeling how her tongue moved brushing her thumb. But her hips were still moving back and forth on Sam thigh

Ruby opened the door of her room “Mom do you know when Lena is gonna come home?” The young girl yelled walking to the living room with her headphones on

Sam opened her mouth releasing Lena’s thumb looking to the hallway “Fudge” she moved fast and didn’t know how she clashed against one of the cabinets of the kitchen “Ouch, MOTHER EFF” Sam fell on her butt with a hand on her forehead 

”Lena!” Ruby greeted happy taking off one of her earbuds with loud music on it and Lena had her eyes wide open sitting up on the couch “You look funny”

”Hi Ribs...” Lena straighten her blouse and trousers standing up and her eyes moved to the kitchen “Have you done with homework?” Lena was trying to not freak out 

“Nope, I need help with code, all these 010010001... I need to call Dinah” Ruby shrug “Where’s Mom?”

”Uhhhh... She’s making dinner” Lena pointed with her finger to the kitchen and gulped “I’m gonna help her. Go call Dinah and I will go to get you when we are ready, okay?”

“Awesome” Ruby smiled and went back to her bedroom

Lena waited until Ruby was inside her bedroom and ran to the kitchen finding Sam sit in the floor with the door of a cabinet broken “How did you did that?”

Sam stood up looking at Lena “I don’t know” 

“You disappeared for when you raised your head” Lena now was freaking out “How?”

”You and Ruby stopped moving like frozen and I got here” Sam tried to explain this happened a few nights ago after say goodbye to Gayle when she was going back to home

”You have super speed?” Lena had a soft frown totally thoughtful

Sam didn’t know what she meant ”Super what?” 

“This thing moving super super fast like Superman, The flash and Supergirl” Lena moved her hands in the air moving them fast trying to explain

”I don’t know, this just happened” Sam put her back against the fridge door “I don’t know what’s happening to me” 

Lena walked toward Sam “We will find out” Lena leaned for a kiss and Sam closed the gap “Thanks for telling me this, for letting me know” Lena had a smile full of compression and a love stare

Sam wanted to feel less worried but Lena was taking this more than fine. Maybe it was because she know Lena hated to be lied. Sam didn’t want to have more secrets “I can hear your heart beats” Sam sighed

”I don’t understand” 

”Sometimes... your... heart beats...” Sam stared at the floor ashamed “I can hear them from the door or when you are going out of the car on the street and I am here. I can recognize your heart beat pattern” Sam eyes filled with tears “When I hear them and I feel overwhelmed they make me feel better. Lena, I have these horrible nightmares and when I open my eyes and you are here next to me... I don’t know what is happening to me but... you...”

Lena pulled Sam into a hug, holding her tight. Her girlfriend was afraid, sad but afraid. It looked like when she had one of these things it break her.

”Tomorrow we are going into a classified documents we have in L-Corp. Only you and me” Lena whispered “And we are going to find information about you. Have you talked to Patricia about this? Ruby, Dinah, Gayle?” Lena felt Sam moving in a NO “Am I the first to know?”

”I wanted to tell you earlier and you just seen this. The strength is new, the speed is new” 

“So I am the first” Lena wanted to be the first

”Yes”

Lena kissed Sam hard pinning her against the fridge and then stared at her proud

”Thank you”


	13. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena since the day Sam told her she’s feeling some changes as getting powers or something inside her is making her have some kind of powers, she has been investigating about Sam’s born barely two months of it also dating Sam. But also having fun whispering things from her office to the lab where Sam is only to see her coming into her office smiling big with a surprise face from the dirty talk Lena has murmured.  
> A couple days ago the form called Reign has beaten Supergirl whispering inches closed to her face -You don’t deserve her- just in time leaving the place when The Martian’s arrived to back up the girl of steel

Sam had Lena between her legs while she was sat on the edge of the woman’s office desk. This was the fourth time she had to go there because Lena was trying to mess up with her and obviously Lena was getting her purpose. Her hands were on Sam abs that were more hard these days

“I don’t know if I like how hard your abdomen is getting”

Sam was holding her smile “I think you do, you can’t stop touching me lately”

“I can stop touching you whenever I want Samantha” Lena tilted her head leaning over Sam

“Really?” Sam kissed Lena “Because all the dirty talk is distracting me from work” she placed another kiss on her girlfriend lips 

“You have done with three investigations that were supposed to end in two years, you can procrastinate a little” Lena brushed her lips on Sam jawline going to her ear “Can we go home and do something”

Sam’s left hand slipped from the desk of nervousness and Lena smiled pleased “What do you have in mind?” Sam gulped

“A movie and what leads after the movie” Lena whispered at Sam ear hearing the nervous giggle Sam had “Then we can pick Ruby from school so like that I can be with you guys a couple hours before this dinner I have tonight with investors” her girlfriend grabbed her ass pulling her a little bit close “Do you like the idea?”

“Yup, but more if we do that tomorrow when we drop Ruby at my mother’s” Sam kissed Lena’s cheek

“You don’t want yet to ask Patricia about your adoption?”

“And how should I start? Hello mother... Uhm, did you know by any chance my biological parents? because I really want to know if I have these abilities because of them”

Lena laughed a little “Maybe I can try to put out the subject when we go tomorrow...”

“Really?” Sam placed another kiss but this time on the corner of Lena’s lips.

Lena closed her eyes nodding “Yes”

“You are the best” Sam sighed raising her hands up stroking the sides of Lena’s face “You are taking all this better than I thought”

Lena smiled staring at Sam eyes “You are not lying to me, you are telling me what is happening to you. You trust me” Lena shook her head a little and her eyes roamed from her lips going back to her eyes “You are only trusting in me” Lena could notice the soft expression of worry on Sam face nodding “We will find out what’s going on”

“I don’t deserve you” Sam smiled a little and Lena mouthed -you do- Sam shakes her head biting her lower lip but Lena kept nodding with that irresistible smirk 

 

 

“How are feeling” Alex helped Kara to stand up

“Everything hurts” Kara stood up taking off the upper part of her suit, she had purple marks of the streetlight post Reign hit her with “I wonder what she was doing standing above L-Corp” 

“Reign the times you have found her... because is a woman?” Kara nodded making a pain expression looking at her “She’s were... like... watching over the town?”

“Yes, it’s weird sometimes she’s in this grey, red form and I swear that one time she turned into a brunette dragging me over these refinery before I passed out. I didn’t saw her face... that’s how I know it’s a woman”

Alex crossed her arms “We didn’t have identified the one who sneaked in front of our eyes, who hit me erasing files about Star Light City and Gotham. Because this one was smart enough to clean the cloud and backup data”

“J’onn said it was a kind of psychic?”

Alex nodded “A strong one. That strong that he didn’t even felt her on their minds until she laughed saying bye Martian. The only record imagen we have about the masked one was Winn’s when he was talking with his mother. That’s why we haven’t identified her yet”

“If this thing is good Why is she attacking me? What she meant about -You don’t deserve her?-” Kara wore one of her sweater really slow because of pain

Maggie came into the infirmary of the DEO headquarters with a paper rolled on her hands. The translators have find a connection between all the Kryptonian symbols spread around the city. Reign in a 100% were Kryptonian.

 

 

Lena was looking to Sam with a funny smile on her face while Sam singed along the song -Bitch/Meredith Brooks- in their way to pick Ruby up from school. One of the things Lena loved the most about Sam was when she used to do these things or when she singed with Ruby some song at home while cooking. They were a little bit late. When Sam parked her black SUV and them went out to go for the girl. Ruby was talking with a huge smile across her face with Dinah who was paying the most attention to the young girl with her hands on her back pockets of her jeans. A smile began to grow on Sam’s face and Lena felt a hit of jealousy.

“What are you doing here?” Sam walked fast to Dinah almost jogging towards her

Dinah turned around to Sam opening her arms wide to seconds later wrap them around Sam tightly “I had a few days off. And, I wanted to check on you two”

Sam tight the embrace a little bit “You didn’t call” it were a month almost two without seeing Dinah

Dinah’s eyes moved to Lena and waved at her still hugging her friend “I wanted to surprise you guys. How are you feeling?” Dinah unhold Sam pulling Ruby closed to hug her hearing her giggle

Sam sighed deep with a smile “Lena is being really supportive and we are going when I have a day... huh... a low one”

Lena walked next to them “I just try to do the best I can”

“Thank you so much Lena” Dinah smiled big and looked down to Ruby “Ribs, You wanna go for ice cream?”

“Can we go for waffles too?”

Dinah scoffed “I am in town, we can go wherever you want” Sam was smiling looking at them but Lena opened her mouth to say something with a concern look “If mommy and Lena are good with it” Dinah rushed to say noticing Lena

“Mom can I go with Dinah please? I’d be good and I promise do my chores later” Ruby begged looking up to her mother hugging Dinah’s abdomen “Dinah will help me” 

Sam got confused because Dinah never used to ask her if she could take Ruby to somewhere. Then felt Lena’s eyes on her and looked back the her daughter and friend “Yeah sure but don’t let her eat much junk food” Sam nodded

“Yay!” Ruby raised her arms in the air and giggled

“Great” Dinah kissed Sam’s cheek “I’ll see you two later” She began to walk “Ruby Let’s go” Dinah hummed making a funny walk provoking Ruby laugh

“Thanks Mom. Thanks Lena” Ruby quickly hugged them then ran after Dinah happy

Lena had her eyes on Sam’s face who was following with her sight Ruby and the other woman, feeling insecure and doubtful. Her girlfriend was smiling that big happy smile only with a couple minutes being with her friend. Okay a friend, only a friend, a friend after all. Lena took Sam’s hand on hers getting her attention

“What?” Sam asked still smiling and leaning for a kiss

“When will they come back?” Lena closed the gap giving only a peck on her lips

“I don’t know, later. Dinah have keys” Sam with her free hand cupped Lena’s side pulling her into a long kiss

Lena opened her eyes at the middle of the kiss frowning worried but then she closed them “Alright...”

“I looks like we will have a little bit of time for us today” Sam purred before turn around in their way to go back to Sam’s SUV and only heard Lena hum agreeing following her

All the way to Sam’s apartment Lena was kind of lost in her thoughts. Sam in their way hold her girlfriend’s hand and in some red stop she kissed the back of Lena’s hand making her smile soft. When they got into the Arias home Lena almost pinned Sam against the wall. The taller woman didn’t got a clue about that spread of lust but she wasn’t complaining, Lena even ripped off Sam shirt because she couldn’t opening a few buttons and just did it in their way to their room. Sam sat on the edge of her bed while Lena loose her perfect bun letting her hair down. Lena sat on her girlfriend lap and Sam got that something was wrong for the way she was looking at he making her stop

“What’s wrong?” Sam whispered 

Lena frown but the vein in a side of her forehead that showed up always when Lena was holding something was very visible and shook her head. Sam placed a chaste kiss on her lips wrapping an arm around Lena to switch positions making her lay in her back and Sam laid on her side watching her face. Lena moved her sight from up, to a side then to the other not matching Sam’s gaze.

“I’ve got...” Lena rolled her eyes before clear her throat “Jealous”

Sam frown worried “Why?” Lena shook her head softly “That’s why you tear this off?” Sam shown with a smirk her broken shirt

Lena got red seeing that “I’m so sorry, I will buy you another one” Sam gave her another chaste kiss “I’m talking serious” and Sam placed another kiss making Lena’s heart jump 

“Let’s leave this until tomorrow and let’s watch a movie, I have to prepare you for my mother” 

Sam positioned her body perfectly fitting one of her legs between Lena’s, resting an arm on her side with a hand over her heart and her chin on top of the back of her hand staring at her girlfriend face 

“She can’t be worst than my own mother” Lena joked 

Sam smiled for a second “My mother is difficult, You’ve seen her in the hospital that time. Patricia is... complicated. We were again in contact a few years ago when we meet and-” Sam sighed “She called several times saying she wanted to meet Ruby. She kicked me out but then these years she was really caring about Ruby. She takes her everywhere cultural she can specially on weekends and vacations. I think she might know something about me because she always had me away from other kids and people” Sam reasoned 

Lena put her arms around her girlfriend pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head. Sam making a some kind of sad face made Lena want to protect her from everything even knowing that Sam had abilities that made her almost impossible to physically get hurt (they have tried her reflexes, strength and speed in the most curious ways). But her feelings  were more important.

 

 

After work the next day, Lena was driving Sam’s SUV hearing Ruby sing, goofing with Sam making her laugh going to Patricia’s house. Last night Dinah stayed for dinner and Lena felt better around the woman because she was paying more attention to the kid than to her girlfriend, the only thing Lena didn’t liked was when Sam took a picture of Dinah asleep in the floor of Ruby’s bedroom with Ruby sleeping cuddling. They were playing instead of help Ruby with her Homework. Sam excused her because they didn’t see each other in almost two months. Lena had the theory that that the woman stoped coming and going by because she was on Sam’s life. Dinah actually were fighting crime with the other birds of prey in Gotham.

Patrica were waiting outside her house. This was the second time Lena saw the old woman. She could feel Sam tensed when they stopped the car. Ruby had this funny smile taking her backpack and kissed Lena’s cheek almost to go out of the car.

“Ribs wait...” Sam stopped the girl from go out “We are going with you, It’s time to Patricia to know Lena”

“Awesome, Grandma is gonna love her” Ruby beamed happy and went outside running towards Patricia

Lena and Sam saw the girl talking to Patricia and point to the car, to them. Sam took Lena’s hand for a moment, then nodded. When Sam got out went to Lena’s side to hold her hand and walk to meet her mother. 

Patricia looked at they holding hands and shook her head like disappointed. The old woman ordered Ruby to go inside and waited for them

“Mother” Sam greeted trying to smile

“Samantha” The old woman looked at Lena “Who’s your lovely friend?”

“She’s... she’s my...” Sam felt beyond nervous

“I’m Lena, Mrs. Arias, we’ve meet once” Lena unhold Sam’s hand to offer her hand to Sam’s mother 

Patricia took Lena’s hand and shook hands “Nice to meet you Lena”

“Mother, Lena’s my girlfriend” Sam smiled. Lena saw the old woman move her eyes from her to Sam making a gesture like -oh- releasing Lena’s hand quickly 

“Does Ruby knows?”

“Yes she does, she even likes Lena as much as I do.. and-”

”Is better for you to go now Samantha” Patricia gave them her back “I will tell Dinah to take Ruby to your apartment” the woman began to walk

Sam looked at Lena like she were a puppy who had been kicked and went to her car in long fast strides. Lena followed Patricia until the door of the house

“Mrs Arias? Mrs Arias, excuse me but I would like to ask you if you can help me with something”

“What is It about? Patricia opened the door of the house

Lena breathed happy “I want to surprise Sam for her birthday and I would like to find her biological parents-”

Patricia raised a hand making Lena stop talking going inside the house “She doesn’t have biological parents” the old woman almost slammed the door on Lena’s face


	14. Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the week Sam had to be fighting with the voice inside her head and something at nights that make her go somewhere in her sleep when Lena’s is not at home.   
> Alex is trying to get more information about Samantha and what better to ask her innocent child who would have the information on first hand, she will find out that Dinah Drake is beyond kind and funny than she expected.  
> Sam everyday more wants to make Lena See the truth about Kara Danvers, but it’s complicated

It had been a few days since Sam didn’t heard a voice inside her head, it used to be only at home or between dreams before her nightmares. She was on her workstation working taking notes and without notice she was writing Kryptonian on her notes while looking in the microscope. Sam closed her eyes for a moment trying to focus making the voice repeating something stopped but this didn’t. A co-worker was talking to her but she wasn’t listening to the man. He extended a hand to tap on her shoulder and she with her eyes closed took his wrist automatically and the man saw a short red light when she was opening her eyes, if she could open it she probably would hit him with heat vision. The man tried to pull his hand away and Sam blinked opening her hand and the man fell down in the floor scared. She blinked moving her head to the sides now with her normal eyes and saw her co-worker down there with an arm covering his head.

“What are you doing in the floor...?” Sam asked confused about to stand up and Lena came in the lab

“Hey” Lena’s smile fade away after seeing the man in the floor and Sam on her stool 

“I have to go” The man crawled fast going out the lab

Lena entered going to Sam’s workstation with an intrigued frown “What was that?” Lena leaned for a kiss

“I don’t know... I remember I was looking to the microscope and wanted to start to take notes” Sam closed the gap “And...” Sam looked at her notes and where a lot of symbols and weird writing “What the hell?” Sam dropped her pen to a side seeing that she wrote more than 5 pages of these things

Lena took the notes “I’ve seen this before”

“Where? What is this?” 

“Lex have, used to have, this in a hard drive” Lena checked that some of the symbols were familiar “I think we have it too in his personal server” 

“okay” Sam sounded not so convinced looking into the pages until she felt Lena’s hands on her face making look at her

“We will find out, okay? You are having less nightmares and less sleep walking” Lena smiled a little trying to make Sam feel better “We are closer, this is new, but, we are closer”

Sam sighed pulling Lena into a hug, she was tired “I wish Patricia would answer my questions” Sam buried her face into Lena’s crook of the neck “Gosh you smell so good”

Lena laughed smiling big stroking Sam’s back “Can’t wait for the weekend and go somewhere”

“Do you really think London would be a good idea?” Sam mumbled on Lena’s neck making her tickles

Lena bit her lower lip “I think we need a weekend out and new air, also Ruby will see London for the first time”

“Yeah, you are right” Sam moved her body back to see Lena’s face

“What?”

Sam shook her head softly “Nothing”

Lena quirked a brow “What... come on”

“I love you” Sam drop it and shrugged “Just that. I think all this would be harder without you.... with all these things happening to me. This would scare Ruby the most, but you... you are here” Sam also thought about her friends, Dinah and Gayle would take it more than fine, but Lena was special “you deserve better Lena”

“Let me decide what I deserve” Lena smiled soft cupping the face of her girlfriend to place a soft kiss on her lips “Do you wanna have a break? We can go somewhere”

“Babe I should be working on the new proteins”

“Sam, you have advanced with the researches of two years in less than a year. Which reminds me that your birthday is soon”

“How do you know my birthday?”

“Ruby wants to make a cake and I’m affraid that if I help our little girl to do it, probably it would end like the cookies we tried to do once” Lena and Sam laughed but at the same time Sam rested her forehead on Lena’s chest. The shorter woman knew something was bad every time her girlfriend did that. Sam used to hug her tightly or take her hand with both of her hands or just rest her head on Lena’s shoulder more than usual when something was making her feel anxious.

 

 

“Okay kid, do you remember how to hit the ball right?” Dinah gave Ruby the wooden bat only before gambling it around the length of her right arm making it spin sliding through the back of her neck ending in her left hand. Ruby loved when Dinah did tricks like that “Awesome, right?” Dinah smiled big

“When are you gonna teach me that?” 

“Maybe I can try to teach you a weekend when you come to Gotham” Dinah winked at Ruby 

Ruby swung the wooden bat in the air kinda clumsy “It’s kinda heavy”

“In a beginning, okay show me your position” Ruby did as she was told frowning a little “Perfect” Dinah raised her thumbs up “I’ll throw the ball from there” Dinah pointed a prudent distance “And you have to hit it hard”

“Okay” Ruby got prepared 

Alex was staring at them from far. After three strikes Alex saw the young girl get frustrated and the tall woman fix the position of her right elbow and saw her going back feet away from the kid throwing easy balls. Ruby hit 4 of 5. Alex began to make her way towards them

“I made it!”

“Of course you did!” Dinah hugged Ruby seeign Alex walking towards them “You are not only a badass at soccer but also in baseball” Dinah stepped back to high five to the girl

“Do you think mom will be happy? Uh uh, do you think Lena knows how to play baseball?” 

“Your mommy and you always can teach Lena how to play...” Dianah smiled kind of sad 

“Hi there” Alex shoved her hands on her leather jacket, Ruby had a soft frown looking at the woman while lowered her bat

“Agent Danvers... was it, right?” Dinah placed one of her hands on Ruby’s shoulder pulling her next to her side far from the woman in front

“Yes, But you can call me Alex” Alex smiled at Ruby trying to erase the frown of the girl face “Do you have a moment to talk, Lieutenant Drake?”

“I’m off of work, call me Dinah. Huh, and no, I am with my...” Dinah looked down to the girl “My Ruby and I actually don’t like people stalking, Agent Danvers”

“Do I have to go and wait in the car?” Ruby asked looking up to Dinah

Dinah shook her head “No, Ribs, we are only talking, right? Agent Danvers?”

“It’s... It’s Alex” the woman was nervous of the presence of Dinah. Maybe the tone of her voice, those dark green eyes, how she just put Ruby almost behind of her protecting her just in case “I only wanted to say, Hi and talk a little bit”

Ruby smiled happy because Alex didn’t looked like a bad person “You know how to play? Dinah, Alex can play too?”

Alex raised her brows in surprise “Do you want me to play?”

“Yeah, why not?” 

“I think I have the glove of your mother in the trunk of the car” Dinah tilted her head to the direction of her black car

“Of course I want to play” Alex smiled big and Ruby smiled back happy

 

 

Sam was hearing Lena talk with Kara, the blonde woman was still lying to her -best friend-. Lena wasn’t stupid but she was too innocent, naive. Sam looked up because it was time for them to go but Lena was still in a conversation with Kara. Sam stroke hard the bridge of her nose and decided to go to the rooftop. The needed air and didn’t wanted to leave the building without Lena even tho Lena tonight was going to her penthouse because tonight she had an appointment, a dinner with investors. But before reach the rooftop she made an stop on Lena’s office and knocked softly at the frame door getting Lena and Kara’s attention 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, huh, Lena I need some air...” Sam pointed up “Then I’m going home, see you tomorrow?”

Lena frown a little “Sam I-” she saw her girlfriend nod with a flash smile and leave “Sam, wait” Lena made two steps far from her desk but stopped

“Problems in paradise?” Kara tried to joke but the quirk on Lena’s brow made her want to take back that joke

Lena shook her head clenching her jaw “No, she just needs air”

“Alright...” Kara thought that it was better to let this go “How do you have this weekend? We can go to the museum”

“I’m going with Sam and Ruby to London” Lena sighed going back behind her desk to close her laptop “How’s Michael, I haven’t heard anything from him for a while”

“Yeah, it’s only because he is he... he is fine and does what he wants and goes... nevermind” Kara smiled fixing her glasses

 

Sam closed her eyes for a moment hearing everything of the city, sirens, alarms, music, voices, the waves of the sea, the giggle of her daughter, Dinah’s voice, a cat meowing, how a tire of a car pressed the pavement, the sound of the wind, even the sound of a plane miles away and then again a whisper inside her head. Sam took a deep breath focus on stop hearing all these things. Lena ordered to disconnect the four cameras of the rooftop leaving only the one of the entrance of the rooftop. Sam felt her body trying to change and fight that feeling hearing the voice inside her head to stop and give up. She was decided to not, she had decided to not let whatever inside of her control her. Sam opened her eyes and she was floating several meters above the ground of the rooftop, standing in the air, defying gravity. Sam smiled big at this a could move her body around the place like she has been doing this for months. Actually Reign learnt how to fly months ago. Sam went down to the floor feeling happiness.

It passed a half hour and Lena was about to go with Kara when Sam came back to the office. Lena actually got surprised to see her girlfriend happy making her way towards her ignoring Kara there. Sam opened her mouth to say something with this happy expression across her face, Lena moved her mouth asking if everything was okay, Sam nodded moving her mouth and kissed her girlfriend. Kara felt awkward right there in the middle of their moment. The blonde woman heard an shooting and police car’s sirens in a chase, Sam was hearing it too but she was so busy trying to tell Lena without words this new thing

“Huh, Lena? I forgot I had something to do back in CatCo” Kara pointed back 

Sam moved her eyes to Kara just at the same as Lena “Okay, I guess I’m seeing you this week?”

“Yeah, call me for our brunch?” Lena nodded and Kara smiled “Great, bye guys” Kara turned around going to the exit

Sam had her eyes on the blonde one even when she moved out of the office. Sam left Lena’s hands on her face but she was still following Kara with her X-Ray vision

“Hey” Lena smiled tiptoeing to place a kiss on Sam’s lips “You look better... what are you looking at?” Lena turned around but didn’t saw a thing “Who are you looking at?”

Sam blinked a few times staring at Lena “I wish you could open your eyes”

“To what?” Lena checked Sam’s face “You really look better”

“Tomorrow I’ll show you something” Sam leaned down brushing her lips on Lena’s “You will love this” Sam placed a chaste kiss on the corned of Lena’s lip “I’m going home with Ruby and Dinah”

“Dinah is here?” Sam nodded “Now I get why you are this late working” Lena placed a hand under Sam’s blouse “What if I pospone the dinner and go home with you?”

“You can’t pospone this Lena, this is important and you are a badass, the most badass I know and they will shit on their pants when they see you”

“Wish me luck”

“You don’t need it”


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two week of only seeing Lena at work Sam had to deal by herself again all happening in her body and mind. Four nights Sam has wake up in the middle of nowhere like looking for something. The first night her clothes at least her tee was ripped off, then the others just her with black pants and tees she never remember to have bought. Sam always went back to home just in time to change clothes and wake up Ruby for school. Sometimes before sleep look at her daughter helped to shut down the voice whispering now in a language she didn’t understand. Even she has found more notes of that weird hand writing that Lena told her it was Kryptonian characters but mixed in an alphabet. Even asked Dinah for help to find an Astrologer, Dinah didn’t asked why, she just did, she always do it. Sam found the daughter of a old man in Metropolis that once translated something like this, but didn’t were from much help.

Sam had her back in the fridge’s door listening her daughter telling her a story about what happened in school with her friends Macy and Laura. It was funny but Sam wasn’t in a mood. She actually was waiting for Gayle to give her back a call.

”And then everything exploded with a blue color and we had to run out the class, mom” Ruby giggled happy

“I hope no one got poisoned, it’s kinda a mess mix intentionally chemicals just for fun Ruby. I really wish no one will do that again, it’s dangerous” Sam crossed her arms serious

“But Mom it was an accident, everyone is fine, they were not paying much attention and-”

“And your science professor was that irresponsible to not look at all of you” Sam shook her head in disappointment “I will talk to the principal”

“But we are okay” Ruby knitted her brows preoccupied

“What would have happen if any of you would get poisoned Ruby?” Sam had a serious stare and Ruby looked down sad. Sam blinked a few times relaxing her body going next to her daughter “I’m sorry Ribs, I get in this full lioness with her cub when you are involved in something like this” Sam sat in a chair “Get ready to take a bath while I’m cooking the dinner, okay?” Ruby nodded and left the kitchen while Sam sighed heavily

 

While Sam was making the dinner she heard the door getting open. She heard a steps towards the kitchen. It was the way Dinah walked and stepped. A grin grew on Sam face lowering the heat of the oven looking at the frame door seeing her coming inside.

“Honey I’m home?” Dinah smiled silly opening her arms

Sam waited for a few seconds before run and jump over Dinah making her caught her in her air while she wrapped her legs around Dinah’s hips “Thank you for coming” Sam hugged Dinah while she stood still

“I had a feeling you needed me, I was right?” Dinah asked hugging tighter Sam making a few steps towards the isle to make her sit there. They were the same height but this time Dinah was wearing boots that was making her look taller

Sam nodded after Dinah placed her over the isle “Have you talked with Gayle today?” She unwrapped her legs and arms from Dinah

“She had a Judgement... a long one” Dinah rested her hands on the isle in the sides of Sam

Sam was looking at Dinah’s eyes and this smiled “How do you always know when I’m feeling down?” 

Dinah looked down then back to her raising a brow “I don’t know. Sometimes Ruby is the one who says who miss me and when I have days off come here to check up on you” Sam had this thoughtful stare at her “Both of you” Dinah looked to the oven “What are you cooking?”

”Sweet potatoes, then I will fry vegan burgers” Sam smirked still with her eyes on Dinah’s 

Dinah scoffed leaning the top of her head on Sam’s shoulder “Give the kid meat, she needs better proteins”

Sam laughed “Technically these all the healthy food we are giving Ruby is better than all that hormones that meat has” 

“But hormones are good, look at me” Dinah stepped back making Sam laugh again. That was enough for Dinah seeing her smile “Where is Lena by the way?” She stepped back not looking at Sam

“She have been working a lot lately, I don’t know if she would come later. She’s fine” Sam forced a smile

Dinah went for a bottle of water at the fridge “That’s good. I mean, she’s fine and having work. Luthor’s are always really required. She’s the good one, right?” Dinah opened the bottle of water taking a long sip

“Y’know I have missed you too, right?” Sam got off the isle to turn off the oven. Dinah hummed drinking more water “We miss you”

“I’m not saying the contrary” 

“Will you stay tonight?” Sam asked taking off the tray from the oven without a glove

Dinah shook her head “And Lena find me out here, on my sports pants and bra, all awkward when she sees me, and probably drama?” Dinah took another sip of water realizing what Sam was doing “No thank you... wh-”

Sam wanted to say something more but got distracted again by a whisper of the voice closing her eyes with the tray still on her hand. Dinah was talking to her but she couldn’t listen until the woman put her hands on her after taking off from her hand the tray placing it over isle

“Sam” Dinah repeated “Sam” she tried one more time seeing Sam open her eyes and they were full black “Sam” Dinah tighted the grip on Sam’s arms and the woman blinked twice and her eyes were normal again

“Dinah...” Sam breathed like she just find the woman “How much time I’ve been out?”

“5 minutes” Dinah began to examine the face the woman in front of her “What was that?” 

“I’ve been having some... Changes. Look” Sam felt droggy, so she took the first knife she found and stabbed her own stomach breaking the knife in a only motion “See?”

Dinah couldn’t stop Sam actions and was shocked after seeing that. she raised the tee Sam had over where she just had stabbed and touched her skin. Sam was warm and soft as usual, but her skin broke the blade of the knife. Dinah looked up then right to her eyes “What have you been exposed to in that lab. What Lena have done to you?” Dinah placed her hand cupping Sam’s face 

“She have not done anything” Sam sighed feeling her eyelids heavier “Can you take me my room?” she said raising a hand that Dinah took it immediately “Sometimes I can’t control my speed walk when this happens and Ruby is taking a bath”

Dinah held Sam arm gently “Why haven’t you told this before? Sam what did you do?”  Dinah whispered going for the short hallway towards Sam bedroom passing in front the door of the bathroom where they heard Ruby sing “This is why you’ve been asking to get information about astrologists?” In that moment Dinah began to understood why these people of DEO were trying to get information about Sam

“I don’t know if everything began with some shots I tried synthetic kryptonite copying the formula of Lex Luthor... I just did for a few months or a little bit more because I began to feel like i am dying. You know I’ve never got sick in my life and these things made me feel like I was dying but then when I recover I was feeling even better than usual. I checked it on the microscope and this liquid kind of killed my cells but then they revived stronger” Sam laid down in the bed “I wanted to tell you but Lena and I were busy, she knows” Sam saw Dinah sit on the bed looking at her kind of sad “You are the second person who knows Dinah”

“But not the first” She let her body lay down the bed in her side to see Sam’s face better “So you have super speed, metal can’t hurt you”

“And some other pretty cool things... then there are others that aren’t so much”

“Tell me the bad ones” Dinah smirked

Sam smiled Dinah always rather would listen what's bothering her and the dark things to make it better and find a solution instead to check and prise the good ones "Sometimes I have nightmares, horrible ones. Other times I wake up in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes I hear things that its not the voice of the people or sounds in the city or things far far away" she saw how Dinah was listening with all her attention and she began to tell her everything about her powers. At the end she began to tell her about the voice she could hear sometimes that back then scared her but now was something that bothered her "It's more like a voice in my head whispering things, sometimes before I lose the sense of time, I hear her whispering in some language then when I get to know, I have written some things. This voice used to tell me soon, there were one time was saying something strange and I only could understand something like... Reign, now she's just saying find it"

"What does this voice wants you to find?" Dinah moved a little closer and Sam turned around to face the ceiling of her room with a hand over her forehear 

"I don't know"

"Moooooooom i'm ready" Ruby told happy going out of the bathroom

Sam and Dinah looked at each other "We will talk about this later" Dinah got up "Baby girl, guess who's ordering pizza!" Dinah walked towards the door opening it

"Dinah!!" Ruby almost yelled from happiness "What happened with dinner mom was cooking it?"

"I burned it all!" Dinah made a funny voice making Ruby giggle and Sam smile

Sam saw her daughter put her arms around Dinah in a hug. Her friend always was by her side in every situation, now that she was thinking about it, she didn't know why she haven't told Dinah or Gayle yet. Okay It could have been problematic because Gayle would like to see her use her powers all the time, but Dinah was different.

"Pizza night!" Ruby came into the Sam's room seeing her mother now sat in the bed looking at her "Lena is coming?"

"I will call her Ribs" 

"Cool" Ruby smiled taking the hem of Dinah's leather jacket making the woman move her head "Did you know we are going next week to Metropolis to the science museum?" Ruby asked Dinah going out of the room 

-"That's pretty cool and I would like to say that Gotham's in better but this time is not"- Dinah laughed -"Here's my phone you call and tell me how was school"-

 

Sam was hearing them laugh and talk and sighed thoughtful. After a moment she picked her phone and called Lena twice but she was busy "I miss you" Sam said looking at her phone before leave it on the bed and go to the living room with Dinah and Ruby

 

 

Lena a half hour later saw her phone having two calls from Sam and wanted to call her back but she was in the middle of a fancy dinner. She excused herself for a second going to the toilet and called Sam. It was true that they haven't seen each other that much these days. Even when Lena called Sam saying her name in her office waiting for her to listen her voice. Sam didn't moved from the lab she had to take a moment to make her assistant to go and look for her or go by herself to visit her girlfriend. Sam was more serious lately or kind of annoyed and Lena didn't know what to do to cheer her up.

"Hi there" Lena smiled when Sam picked up the phone

"Lena" Sam smiled hearing her voice

-"I don't want pineapple on my pizza"- Ruby whined -"Well, I do want it"- Dinah replied fanking being offended

"How are you?-" Sam rushed to ask before Lena could

-"But pineapple is not supposed to be in a pizza"- -"Neither raisings but they are on salads"- Dinah and Ruby didn't know yet what pizza they wanted -"That's it i'm ordering two pizzas"- -"YAY!"- -"But one is mine because you don't want to have pineapple on your pizza"- Dinah pointed booping Ruby's nose -"I'm calling"- Ruby giggled

Sam smiled seeing Ruby dialing the number on Dinah's phone "-How's the dinner going?" Sam again asked fast

Lena got kind of annoyed "Uhm, fine, just kind of boring" she leaned her back on the wall "How are you guys?"

"They have finally decided which pizza they wanted but we are fine" Sam moved to the kitchen "I miss you"

A women entered to the bathroom too and Lena smiled a bit "I miss you too... are you feeling better?"

"I'm sorry if I scare you, it wasn't my intention, Lena" Sam bit her lower lip nervous

Lena smiled wanted to be right there with Sam "Baby I know. It's okay, but it was kind of shocking seeing you chargin your eyes with heat vision looking at me in a moment you are focus and barely can't hear anything was different"

"You know I never would hurt you"

"I know"

"And i'm sorry, really really sorry"

-"pizza pizza"- Ruby and Dinah chanted. Sam put her head out from the kitchen seeing them goofing around

"How's Dinah?" Lena had to ask taking a deep breath then clenched her jaw looking at the floor

Sam smiled at Dinah when the woman looked at her and winked "She's fine, she came to check on us" Sam went back inside the kitchen "She was here when I've got in trance"

Lena checked on her watch "Does she knows now?" she asked worried knowing she had to go back to the dinner

"I had to tell her"

"I will try to go tonight" Lena went out from the bathroom "If I end too late here, I'm going back to my place because I don't want to wake up Ruby. I'll give you a call. I love you" Lena rushed talking going back to her table with all the people and hanging up the phone

Sam placed her mobile phone at her heart looking by the window of the kitchen. If Lena would ask her she could have go there for a minute... but she didn't asked. Sam was feeling guilty after what happened this morning at breakfast in the office.

 

 

Sam and Dinah were in the same couch in opposite sides with a glass of wine. The only alcohol a year before Sam loved now didn't make anything on her. Dinah was a heavy drinker so she was good. They had take down a bottle already, while Ruby was sleeping at her bedroom, it was almost 01:00am. They were watching a tv show. Dinah extended a hand tapping on Sam's thigh getting her attention

"You should go to sleep, she's not coming" Dinah frown softly feeling pity for Sam

Sam swallowed what was left in his wine glass down "I don't need to sleep" she looked at Dinah "I haven't sleep today and i'm not even tired" 

"It's because when you go to sleep this voice tries to control your body?"

Sam nodded with a worry look on her face "I don't want to hurt people Dinah... what if I hurt someone? What if I hurt Lena or... What if I hurt Ruby?"

"Listen to me, Samantha Arias, you would never will be able to hurt your daughter. Do I have to remember you the time you punched a mother's face because she laughed when her kid hurt Ruby in a soccer game?" Dinah provoke a soft grin on the corner of Sam lips "Or back in Gotham when you' had to quit a job because it didn't match with Ruby's schedules, while you were on collegue?" Dinah shook her head a little "You would burn the world down for your kid. You always has been a single mom and sometimes you have needed our help. You know you have me in just a phone call and.... you have Lena too" Dinah had to admit

Sam smiled feeling better but began to hear a deafening whistle making her shut her eyes and open her mouth putting her hands on her ears "not again" she could say before after a couple seconds stood up relaxing her body like she was another person

"Sam?" Dinah asked standing up cautelous. -Sam- was staring at her balcony then moved her eyes on Dinah

"So you are the other one" It was Sam voice, Sam body, but not the same attitude not even the stance or way to look "It's really tiring when she fights against me, but sometimes she wins but to be honest" she smiled cheeky "I let her win"

"Sam wake up" Dinah told frowning

"You know? She's good but I need to go out sometimes. I need to find something before give her all the control of what she is... huh... Dinah, right?" -Sam- cracked her neck "If we find our ship she would understand what I have been trying to tell her, but no... she loves her humanity that much... She can't see the big picture of all this" -Sam scoffed looking at herself "I don't know how she have could make me stay in this" -Sam- rolled up her sleeves after pointing to her body "I'm not here to hurt people. Not to the ones they don't deserve it"

"Why are you telling me this?" Dinah followed -Sam- when she opened the door of the balcony "What's your name?" Dinah demanded

"Because you love her" -Sam- smiled big in a brazen way placing her hands on Dinah's shoulders roughly pulling her closer to her face "Our name is Reign" she throw Dinah to the floor and disappeared flying

 

 

Reign flew until a she could see all National City from above tired of trying to find her ship on Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, what lasted was this city or Smallville. She blew with one puff the clouds making an anticyclone in an area before causing a storm in other and used her X-ray vision until she noticed Supergirl flying. She had the urge of face her again but as Sam has make it impossible to change her form it could be a mess. Reign kept searching with her vision what she was looking for.

Dinah tried to call Gayle even in that late but nothing, she didn't know that the person Gayle now was representing was Lex Luthor


	16. National City's new Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paparazzi could take a picture of a scene that the DEO didn’t wanted to citizens to know but it happened and things will change a little. Lex’s coming out from jail will happen soon and Lena didn’t had any clue about this happening.

Supergirl after notice something flying across the city with a human shape began to follow her but it was really hard to catch. This what the DEO and her suspected to be a woman was faster than the girl of steel. She chased her for two hours around the city. This woman wasn't doing anything just flying fast moving around the buildings and sometimes over the ocean next to the city. This woman have noticed Supergirl girl following her because she wanted to make her go after her. The DEO send Alex and Maggie to follow this thing. It was really fun to see the champion of earth being so slow

"Supergirl you have to stop following her" Alex said looking up the sky while Maggie drive across the city 

Maggie shook her head "She can't catch her Alex" Maggie dodged a truck

-"I know what i'm doing, thank you for cheering me up, guys"- Kara was behind a woman with a black suit flying with some kind of a mask. Supergirl tried to fly faster but the -woman- stopped abruptly making her go a far distance from her -"Not again"- Supergirl tried to stop the impulse she took

"Supergirl?" Alex tried to see Supergirl but Maggie couldn't stop in the middle of highway "Maggie we have to go back" 

"I'm taking the next exit" Maggie just breathed deeply

 

 

Supergirl was getting closer slowly, first the gray/red thing and now this flying woman with one of the symbols across her chest in the suit she was wearing that Kara found months ago. The woman in the black suit smirked tilting her head to the right in a funny way without saying a word. Supergirl was thinking what to say or do to not make her run away

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked

The woman in the black suit looked up to he sky ascending a little making Supergirl move then moved her sight to the blonde -hero- "I don't know how you can fly with a cape, i'm really trying to get used to mine but it's awkward, also having the hair this flat" She moved her hair "I know we don't get our hair messy but still" The woman had a deep voice tone

Supergirl was shocked did that woman really just said something about capes and hair? Kara blinked fast "What's your name. What are you doing here?" Supergirl saw this woman smirk again and in less before she could notice she was milimeters away from her face making Supergirl got surprised

The woman leaned to her ear while Supergirl frowned staying still "Think, Kara Danvers, who am I?" The woman spoke to Supergirl's headphone letting everyone at the DEO hear her and disappeared flying faster than the girl of steel

 

A paparazzi were taking pictures of the two women in the air and freaked out when the other woman wearing black disappeared. This was going to be a huge sell to the news

 

 

At lunch Lena went down to the lab to see Sam but there only was her co-workers on their stations about to leave the lab. Everyone greeted Lena and she went to Sam's work station and saw a kind of diamond shape with a 8 shape inside under her keyboard. She thought that Sam have already stopped to write in kryptonian but this only was a little draw, she fold it and placed on her pocket. One last woman was about to leave coming out from the middle zone and Lena stopped the redhead woman

"Have you seen Sam?" Lena shook her head a little with a smile "I mean Dr-"

"-Miss Luthor, she's at the decontamination shower" The woman smiled warm 

Lena smiled shy "Thank Eleonor"

The redhead woman smiled big because Lena knew her name and leaved the lab happy. Lena was nervous last night when she woke up in the middle of the night looking for Sam the woman was at the balcony looking to the stars thoughtful. Whe Lena touched her back she turn around and smiled soft wrapping her arms around the shorter woman in a long embrace. Outside was cold but Sam was warm wearing only the sweatpants and tee she used to sleep. Lena didn't know what was on her girlfriend's head, she just knew the woman needed her when she hugged her in that way. 

Lena saw Sam coming out from the decontamination shower and smiled big looking at her for a moment before take off the white lab suit she was wearing staying only in her underwear. Lena smiled funny at her girlfriend actions, she always used to do that infront of her before go and kiss her like they haven't seen each other in months. And Sam did it

"I'm gonna ban you undressing you that way" Lena giggled giving another kiss on Sam's lips

"Tell me is not hot" Sam kissed Lena again and moved to the lockers to get her clothes

Lena giggled again staring the back of her girlfriend "Sam are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Sam unlocked her locker taking her shirt "Did I do something?" she wore her shirt leaving it open with a worried expression

Lena shook her head walking closer to her "No" she began to close the buttons of Sam's shirt "Last night you were kind of blue, and... this morning after drop Ruby at school, you looked sad" Lena closed the shirt of her girlfriend leaving 3 buttons open like she liked "That's why I am asking you if you are okay. I've found a drawn that you told me, means, House of El"

Sam frown "Where?" she took Lena's hands placing it together over her heart

Lena removed one of her hands from Sam's and took the post-it out showing it to her girlfriend "It was under your keyboard"

Sam looked confused thinking when she did that "I don't..."

Lena moved her free hand to Sam's cheek cupping half of her face "I know baby" she tiptoed to kiss Sam's lips "Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded thinking in the text she sent do Dinah telling her that she had a blank space of two hours and that please she checked on the DEO's servers if she did something but the woman that morning she was already in her way to National City. Dinah will do once in there. Maybe it was in that moment. Lena smiled looking at Sam's eyes and before she moved to walk towards the door Sam hugged her again in the way when she was feeling insecure. Lena gave Sam two kisses in the side of her neck stroking the back of her neck feeling Sam's body relax.

"Do you want us to go somewhere in special?" Lena asked still with her arms around Sam

"No, i'm fine wherever you want us to go" Sam replied closing her eyes 

Lena smiled "Okay, put your pants on" she unwraped her arms from Sam checking on her face and placed a peck on her lips but Sam frown a little "What?"

"It would be that bad to go like this?" Sam squinted her eyes making Lena laugh

"You wouldn't want me jealous and having people asking why you are not in a magazine cover or asking you to be a model" Lena turned around after Sam wore her pants and heels "Sometimes I'm wonder why I am so lucky" The dark haired woman asked from the doors frame after push the button to open the gate waiting for her girlfriend

"I am the lucky one here, remember?" Sam placed a kiss on Lena's temple before go out first. Lena bit her lower lip watching Sam

 

 

Dinah had her sunglasses on, leather jacket, black tight jeans wearing her sign boots, sat on the hood of her car waiting for Ruby to go out from school. All the kids were looking at her while she kept her serious face until she saw the young girl going out running towards her car with a happy smile. Dinah got off in a jump and the corner of her lips went up when Ruby hugged her

"Was school good?"

"You look badass" Ruby giggled "Kids are afraid of you" The young girl smiled making Dinah smile pleased

Dinah took off her aviator black sunglasses giving them to Ruby to wear it "You can keep them, are yours now" Dinah gave a death glare to the other parents but smiled again when she looked at Ruby "How was the math exam?"

Ruby opened the backseat dropping her backpack there "Kind of hard, but Lena helped me to understand some math's problems so, when I thought about them it was easy. Lena is super cool" Ruby closed the door then went to the passenger’s seat and put the sunglasses on

"Not as cool as your mom" Dinah booped on the kid's nose going to her door to get in

 

 

In their way to Sam's apartment they were singing with loud music. Dinah sent a message telling her people that if they find something interesting they had to call her but at that time of the middle of the afternoon she didn't had any information so that meant that everything was good. Dinah was carrying Ruby’s backpack seeing the kid goofing in their way up to the apartment

"Honey we are home!" Dinah and Ruby shouted smiling

Lena moved her head to the hallway where they were coming "Hi" Lena forced a smile

Dinah’s smile fade away seeing Ruby go to Lena to show her something Sam came from the other hallway of the bedrooms. Dinah raised her hand then she put them in her back pockets. Sam jogged next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, the cop clenched her jaw taking a deep breath and Sam frowned. 

"You are okay?" 

Dinah turned around to go to the kitchen but first murmured leaning into Sam’s ear "Sometimes I wish she were not here all the time" she went to the kitchen knowing that Reign felt more sympathy for her than Lena and that make her Dinah being around more just in case

"Dinah" Sam wanted to follow the woman but she stayed there and looked at her daughter. Lena weeks ago told her the same about the cop even the kind of problem she had with Dinah having a key of the home. Lena looked at Sam and the woman smiled back "How was school?"

Ruby rubbed one of her eyes "It was awesome, I nailed the exam and all the kids looks scared when Dinah is waiting outside"

-"Not my fault"- Dinah shouted from the kitchen making Ruby laugh

"Do you want to go for dinner to a restaurant or do you want us to prepare dinner for mom?" Lena asked Ruby 

"Are you two going to try to make dinner?" Sam smiling sitting on the couch next to Lena 

Lena nodded "If Ruby wants we can try not to burn the kitchen" she smiled playful looking at her girlfriend

Sam rolled her eyes smiling soft hearing Dinah talking to someone "Ruby can you check on Lena to not burn the house"

"Sure!" Ruby exclaimed funny

"Hey!" Lena looked to the mother and daughter laughing

"Maybe we can watch a movie" Ruby proposed hoping to make Dinah stay with her mother and Lena

"A movie?" Lena wanted to go out for dinner so the cop wouldn’t stay and that plan would make her stay with Sam while Ruby and her cooked dinner

Dinah came out from the kitchen with her phone in her ear looking at Lena serious "Okay, Thank you for calling" Dinah hang out "Lex Luthor is going out of Prision next week, why?"

Lena frown deep standing up "What?"

Dinah got closer to the woman still with that serious look "You don’t know anything?" Dinah squinted her eyes

Lena got caught of of guard about this, she didn’t had a clue that Lex was trying again going out of jail "I don’t know anything about that. Lilian haven’t told me anything"

Dinah placed a hand over her forehead wandering around the living room "Sure, a Luthor doesn’t know something important like this about another Luthor"

Sam stood up "Dinah, don’t" 

"Who’s Lex Luthor?" Ruby had a confused face "Is your sibling, Lena?"

"Yes, he’s my older brother"

Dinah walked towards Lena facing her "If he tries to do something to my family-" she pointed to Ruby and Sam with one hand

Sam put herself between the women "-Dinah stop" Sam warned. It was true that Dinah always protected them but now all this was weird. She knew Lena wouldn’t let him hurt Ruby and now with her powers she was perfectly able protecting them, all of them.

Dinah moved her eyes from Sam to Lena, then to Ruby who looked worried "I’m leaving, I have to do a lot of calls. Maybe going back home today" 

Ruby stood up from the couch and went behind Dinah making the woman turn "But you promised tomorrow after school we will keep training in baseball"

"I know, and I’m sorry Ribs" Dinah looked down "If you need something you can call me and I will come as fast as I can, but right now I have to go" she placed a kiss on the top of Ruby’s head then looked to Sam before storm out of the apartment 

 

Sam wanted to make her daughter stay in the living room to explain her the things that was happening right now and why Dinah leaved but the girl got angry and went to her bedroom slamming the door.

"Gosh" Lena let her breath go out from her lungs "Why is all this happening right now? This is too much"

Sam turn around seeing Lena sit on the couch covering her face and knelt before Lena "It’s gonna be okay. I will protect you, I will protect us"

Lena looked at Sam moving off her hands from her face "Ruby is mad at me"

"She’s mad at the fact that Dinah just left" Sam crawled forward placing herself between her girlfriend’s legs "She will be fine. After dinner she will be ok again" 

"I didn’t heard that Lex was trying to get out from Jail" Lena was feeling anxiety "This is a mistake, how they can put him out?"

 

 

Gayle entered to the penitentiary with a smug smile on her face hearing whistles and disgusting words from inmates being followed by two agents towards Lex’s cell. The man was humming -Mad World/Gary Jules- while he was doing pull-ups. One of the agents hit the bars calling Lex’s attention but he was still smiling.

"Hands on the wall" the other agent shout out. Lex did as he was told looking at Gayle smirking "Open the cell" the man shouted and one of his partners did

Just when the door opened Gayle moved a hand in the air the agents frozen on their tracks looking at nowhere. Being unable to say a word, to do anything while the blonde woman went inside Lex’s cell and the man smiled mischievous

"Thank you"

"A deal is a deal" Gayle replied "I will want the money and you staying away from National City"

Lex’s warm smile was charming "A Luthor always respects its word"

"Glad to hear it. See you next week Alexander"

"I will be waiting like a good boy until Friday" Lex sat on his bed "See you soon Gayle, Marsh"

 

 

Next day on Morning Maggie went for the newspaper on Alex’s apartment and read the header of the cover and a kind of blurry picture of Supergirl girl and the woman yesterday wearing the black suit

-"National City’s New Neighbor"-

Alex saw Maggie on the doors frame and jumped happy until reach her back and read over her shoulder what she was reading on the newspaper and the happiness from the taller woman disappeared

 

 

Lena woke up cuddling with Sam. The taller woman had this thing to curl her body up into the body of her girlfriend. The black haired woman brushed Sam’s hair with one of her hands feeling the woman move her body

"Your heart is pounding hard" Sam mumbled with her eyes closed 

Lena looked down to Sam’s face "It is?" Lena asked because this night is had been one of the good ones

Actually Sam was sleeping better when Reign used to do what she wanted. The search for her ship had been over a the beginning of the month, under the water. She pulled it out hiding in the mountains. The knowledge she got from the crystals she had on the capsule ship was interesting. Sam without knowing she was storing information in her subconscious, every time Reign took the control of her mind and body.

Sam opened her eyes moving to her side pulling Lena with her hearing her giggle "Yes, your heart sometimes beats hard when I have you in my arms" the woman knew they had 15 minutes ahead to sleep a little bit more. Sam nuzzled with her nose behind Lena’s ear then placed a kiss on the spot "I love you" 

Lena felt goosebumps and moved her body to look at her girlfriend "I love you too" she took Sam’s face between her hands and kissed her

"I won’t let anything happen to you or my daughter" Sam whispered "I will do everything to protect the two of you"


	17. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lex’s release three weeks ago. The Luthor’s has been followed by paparazzi, reporters, in fact by all the media. Lena for Sam’s -security- asked her to move to her penthouse with Ruby until all this slow down and everything become normal. Sam and her had a kind of argument because it was unnecessary and having in mind Sam’s power and sometimes her blank time lapses it could be dangerous for Lena and more for Ruby. Even if Dinah would come back early at the beginning of the month she wouldn’t be able to check on them. At the end Sam agreed and Ruby got excited because the views of the Penthouse were amazing and living in a place like that for a time in her words -Will be awesome-. The guest room in which Ruby stayed quickly become into something like her own bedroom at home because the girl placed all her things quickly even asked Lena for some extra things, Lena didn’t said no when Sam -sleeps-. Sam sometimes battles trying to keep her mind and do not allowing Reign control her

Ruby and Sam where singing a mix of Can't help falling in love with you and Somewhere over the Rainbow when Lena got inside her penthouse. The voices and guitar strumming got Lena’s attention and made her close the door of the place really carefully to not interrupt them. Lena was staring at them feeling her heart melt of cuteness. Sometimes she had heard Ruby sing or Sam helping her with some notes but she never heard Sam sing. Once she asked her girlfriend for a picture of her in a bar singing with a guitar in a young age but Sam got embarrased and changed the subject with Dinah’s help really quickly. 

Sam sang a solo part of Somewhere over the rainbow in which Lena wished to had her phone on her hands to record her singing and Sam noticed Lena’s figure smiling a the end of the song

"Thanks mom" Ruby stood up to hug her mother and heard Lena applauding soft "Lena" Ruby moved fast towards Lena and hugged her

"Hey, first its me then her" Sam pouted placing the guitar in a side

Ruby and Lena giggled in their embrace "Yeah but Lena just got home" Ruby pointed 

"Right, but I still want my hug" Sam said walking towards them and wrapped her arms around them and kissed Lena’s cheek

"You guys are really talented" Lena smiled big showing that deep dimple on her right cheek while Ruby went back to the couch and picked up the guitar

"Mom and Dinah used to sing a lot when I was little we lived in Gotham and in Star City" Ruby strummed a couple of chords "I hope Dinah teach me how to play the guitar"

"Ribs I can teach you" Sam smiled dropping her arms from Lena

"I know" Ruby shrug "But it would be awesome Dinah teach me the same way she taught you"

Lena took a deep breath "How was school Ruby?" Lena tried her best to change the conversation

"Good but I don't know it was weird, my friends didn't wanted to sit with me for lunch and when I asked them if they wanted to be part of the group for the tech project... they were weird" Ruby shrug again

Sam frown and Lena walked to sit next to Ruby "Have they been mean to you?"

"No, they just murmure things and were weird" the girl wasn't taken too much importance because Sam taught her that if people were mean or assholes in fact she should not get sad or attent to provocations "It's up to them"

"Ruby if they have say or do something you know you can tell us" Lena was really worried if the kid was getting bullied by the kids on the school

"I know" Ruby nod and looked up to Sam "Mom and Dinah taught me well. Also I think they didn't would like to mess up with me because they are afraid of Dinah" The girl put the guitar in the other couch "Having parents like you is awesome" The girl looked at Lena and Sam making both women get surprised and went right to -her- bedroom

 

Lena was frozen in her seat. In a beginning Lena's first impression was suprise but when the Ruby left and Sam walked to her side checking on her a huge grin grew across her face

"Does Ruby... indirectely, have called me, mom?" Lena moved her eyes to her girlfriend

Sam had her eyes wide open in amusement "I think she just did, babe I-"

Lena quirked a brow with still with that huge smile "-I like it" she said quick not giving much time to Sam to say another thing "Do you think she meant that?"

"I don't know, maybe-" Sam blinked and her eyes went full black and red veins began to full around her eyes

Lena's smile fell "Sam" she placed her hands on her girlfriend face and with a deep frown she blinked again but now her eyes where normal except because she was charging her heat vision "Baby... Sam listen to me" Lena brushed Sam's cheeks with her thumbs "You can hear me?" It was true that in first two times it were kind of scary but she trusted her girlfriend

"Lena..." Sam softened her expression and blinked stopping her heat vision, placing her hands on Lena's wrists

"Mom can we go for Mexican food?" Ruby asked coming back to the living room

Sam bent her head into Lena's lap because she was hearing again that annoying noise that made her have blank time lapses and covered her ears. Lena looked up to Ruby from have her eyes on Sam "Sure, Ribs we can go there" the black haired woman replied fast rubbing Sam's back. Ruby looked down with a soft funny smile at seeing her mother in that position with Lena "I’m talking something with Sam and we will be ready Ribs"

Ruby giggle "Okay, I'm going to go back to my room" The girl had still this funny smile. She used to caught her mother and Lena after making it official in the kitchen about to kiss or flirting and it was super fun for her not knowing the truth in this very moment

"Sam"

The taller woman tensed her body and moved to stand up. After checking her surroundings she stared down at Lena "Beautiful" -Sam- said in a deep tone of voice, not her usual voice tone "Where am I?"

"Sam" Lena followed the woman who wandered around the living for a while looking at everything "Sam you are at home"

"My home has been destroyed years and years ago. I didn't knew until a few nights back" Sam looked at the ceiling and at Lena "You are really beautiful are you special too?"

Lena felt a knott in her stomach seeing at the woman, it was Sam but she was not at the same time and walked towards her fast taking her arm softly "Sam, please, Ruby is at home"

"Ruby. That's her kid and you are the one she loves. Not in the same way she loves... the taller one but-" She roamed her eyes up and down on Lena "Why are you scared?" she asked before made a pain wince gesture and go down on her knees "No..."

Lena saw Sam in the floor curling her body holding her breath for a long minute until she stopped and opened her eyes breathing normal lifting a hand in the air trying to stand up "Sam?"

Sam took Lena's hand when this leaned down "This shouldn't had to be happening right now. I'm sorry, you have enough with all this" Sam stood up and began to walk tumbling to Lena's room -their room-

 

Lena followed her and closed the door once they were inside seeing Sam go on the bed laying down over her stomach grunting "What was that?" Lena crawled in bed next to Sam

"Something inside me" Sam sighed moving to her side "Patricia has been hidding my -ship-" Sam looked sad and grunted going back to lay over her back "You are officially dating an alien, babe" she tried to joke

"Dork" Lena allowed Sam pull her to straddle her legs "How did you found out she had your ship?"

 

 

A man was walking fast algo jogging behind Lex going inside of building of Luthor Corp. Lex had a mischievous smile and with every step he made a light on the building turned on. After being released he, again, with Gayle's help could get back his part and money of his frozen accounts. When he could reach his dusty office he smiled even bigger. He turned arround to see at the young man who was behind like a puppy with his human.

"Do the calls. We are going back to business tomorrow" Lex still with his mischievous smile looked around 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor" The man stepped back to go

"John" Lex made him stop walking "Call me Lex..." Lex began to walk towards the huge windows of his office while the man almost die by the tone of his voice "Oh and... Full my little sister’s office with white roses with only a red one... I would like to say Hi" Lex looked for a second back then moved with attention making disappear his smile and the other man ran out the office to do as Lex told. After a while Lex took off from his briefcase his laptop and a metal box placing the laptop in front of him on the desk and the black metal box on his left "Let's see what my little sister and my super enemy has been doing all this time"

 

 

Everyone on Metropolis, Star City, Gotham and National City, Coast City and Central City had Lex on the news. That morning Kara flew to Metropolis to met Clark and talk about what was happening or how could that happen. All these days Clark has been on alert if something happened besides saving people and having his life but all this was wrong. Lex out was wrong.

"You should relax" Lois massaged Clark’s shoulders then patted on his back

"I couldn’t find anything from his release, Lois... neither you. Bruce is also with this"

"Easy Smallville, we will know what’s going on. The man of the cave will tell us something" Lois brushed Clark’s hair with one hand seeing him close his eyes "He will do something stupid as always and you will stop it" Lois wrapped her arms around Clark shoulders "I believe in you" Lois was seeing the little smile growing on the corner of his lips 

"If he ever tries to touch you again" Clark said with his eyes closed taking a deep breath

"I will walk forward if you are in danger" Lois put her chin on his shoulder "And you can’t stop me"

"Sometimes I wish you were less stubborn, dangerous and adventurous"

"That’s my charm" Lois smiled feeling Clark moves opening his eyes frowning "Are you hearing something?"

"A fire"

 

 

A whole month and a half happened, and since Lex’s settled again with his business and influences, week and week Lena has been receiving gifts from Lex and Sam getting more distant, she was in her weekly brunch with Kara. The blonde woman was telling her what she already knew about news, and what people said. The blonde woman tried to distract her telling some stories about supergirl because since Sam and Lena were together the black haired woman didn’t looked for supergirl. The gray/red thing used to have the girl of steel busy but since the -new neighbor- was in town. Supergirl had less activity but look for her.

"How’s Ruby?" Kara wanted to know more about their relationship 

Lena smiled soft "She’s delightful. Sometimes she indirectly calls me Mom" Lena stated proud the last word

Kara opened her eyes wide "Mom?"

Lena had this silly shy smile "Yes, like yesterday she came into the kitchen calling Mom, but Sam wasn’t there and she asked me something about this weekend, if she could stay to a sleepover on Mandy’s house" Lena sighed "She’s not correcting Mom for Lena, she just keep the sentence"

Kara checked Lena’s face seeing all the happiness on her friend’s words "Have you had the talk about the mom thing with Ruby?"

Lena shook her head "Oh no, I don’t want to pressure her. When she’s ready she will ask me if it’s okay to call me mom or something" Lena nod "Sam even wanted to have the talk but I thought it was unnecessary"

"You all are so cute" Kara smiled

Sam came from Lena’s back, for the first time in all the time Kara have seen the woman, she looked tired. Kara smiled softly when the tall woman stroke Lena’s earlobe with her left index finger and thumb getting the attention of her best friend and in a swift move Sam lean towards Lena making this automatically cup her cheeks she kissed her

"Hi" Lena smiled agains Sam’s lips and she placed another kiss on Sam lips

"Hello to you too" Sam sit next to Lena and moved her gaze to Kara "Hi Kara, how are you?"

Kara fixed her glasses smiling "Once again, you two are adorable"

Sam frown confused, Lena smiled proud "Thank you" Lena moved her gaze to her girlfriend. She knew Sam haven’t sleep in a week fighting to not lose control and disappear for hours "Are you hungry?" Lena asked placing a hand in the side of Sam’s neck

"No, I’m not hungry, babe" Sam looked at Kara "How’s Supergirl?"

"What?" Kara began to feel nervous "Why, how can I know..."

"Aren’t you the specialist on her news and adventures?" Sam asked again serious

Lena wasn’t getting why Sam was acting like that "Sam"

"She’s playing tags with the other flying one, Why don’t you have caught her yet?" Sam told annoyed "I’m going back to the lab, I’m sorry to interrupt you" Sam stopped not giving Kara time to respond and got up "I’ll see you at home" Sam took Lena’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of Lena’s hand and left 

Kara felt anxious, Sam in front of Lena said that. Kara began to wonder if she really knew her identity "Rude?" The blonde woman tried to distract Lena that right now was lost in her thoughts

"I’m sorry, she had the flu and haven’t sleep well these days after it" Lena excused Sam lying to her best friend. They were at the middle of their brunch but now all was weird

 

 

Sam that night was laid on the bed with a arm over her head looking through the ceiling with her X-ray vision to the stars repeating in her mind all the names of the constellations and thinking about Krypton. Lena came into her bedroom and took off her heels walking towards the bed. She unbuttoned her dark red blouse and got into the bed to lay next to Sam. The taller woman closed her eyes stopping her x-ray and turned her body to Lena’s and smiled when she checked Lena has opened her blouse.

"You are late" Sam cupped with one of her hands Lena’s cheek and brushed with her thumb Lena’s lower lip "Ruby is sleeping"

"I’m sorry, the dinner with the French investors extended more and reporters were waiting outside of the restaurant" 

Sam got closer and pulled Lena into a deep kiss "I have to show you something but first I need to know something"

Lena bit her lower lip "What do you need to know?"

"If something happens to me, would you take care of Ruby? Dinah will help-"

Lena felt her heart ache and sit up "What?"

"It’s just a yes or no, Lena" Sam sit up too

"Baby you know it’s a huge, Yes, but how can something happen to you, why would-?" Lena could feel her heart pounding hard 

"Thank you" Sam kissed Lena’s lips "I have to take you to my-" Sam gulped "-Fortress"

"Fortress?"

"I want you to see it" Sam got up from bed "Wear the winter jacket, we are gonna fly. Is not near"

Lena stood up and almost with her heart in her hands "Why are you telling me all this so sudden Sam"

"Because I’m not sure how much I can keep fighting Lena" Sam had her voice cracked and her eyes full of tears "I’m causing you troubles and you have all this coming. And your friend CANT EVEN CATCH ME" tears fallen from her eyes 

"Sam we are on this together" Lena felt her heart ache even more seeing her girlfriend that sad and frustrated "And why are you saying that Kara can’t catch you? When?"

"She’s Supergirl, Lena" Sam went to their dress room avoiding Lena’s hands when she tried to touch her but followed her "I woke up with this" Sam showed her black suit and the mask "I think it was in the fortress but I don’t know why I am wearing it" Sam breathed tired

Lena was more focused on her girlfriend than didn’t mind what she said about Kara "You are the new neighbor" Lena frown taking Sam’s suit "You are using it to cover your identity" Lena looked up to Sam "Baby you have saved a lot of life’s this week"

"I What?" This time she allowed Lena touch her to clean her tears and at the feel of Lena’s hands she felt better

"Sam, you are a hero" Lena made sure Sam was paying attention pulling her closer "You are doing good things baby, you are a Hero. You are our hero"

Sam licked her lips looking at Lena "I have to take you to my fortress and show you something"

"We can do it tomorrow. When Dinah is here with Ruby or maybe when she’s at Mandy’s house" Lena put Sam’s suit again where she pulled it out and took her back to their bed "I want you now to take a couple hours of sleep"

"Lena" Sam tried didn’t wanted but Lena’s eyes almost pleading "Can I hug you?"

"Come here" Lena got in the middle of the bed and lay down seeing Sam crawl on her and hug her tight "I love you Sam" Lena placed a kiss over Sam’s hair trying to see her face and she was already sleeping "Stay with me" Lena whispered

"Always" Sam mumbled slept adjusting her body into Lena’s 


	18. The Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trying her bed to keep herself together and work the things out to make Lena happy and less worried with her things. Dinah after tried to stop an illegal transportation of machines destined to Luthor Corp, for Lex gets hurt and it delayed her stance on National City to bond with Ruby thing that made Lena wait almost a month to go with Sam to the mysterious Fortress Sam has been talking about.

Lena drove until Mandy’s house, stoped her car and waited for Ruby to get her things from the back seat to talk to her. The young girl was super excited because Mandy told her she had videos of Superman in a documentary about his life in Metropolis

"Do you have everything?" Lena raised her brows expectant

Ruby nodded "Thanks m... Lena" The girl smiled soft

That day Sam and Lena decided that Friday Ruby should skip school to let the girl spend time with Dinah. Ruby was thrilled about the idea but Dinah couldn’t make it. The Canary lied saying that work was having her all busy and that she would be there in a few weeks to make up for her girl. Even it was part of true. Dinah had 4 ribs broken and was healing and resting after a combat against deadshoot. Ruby was feeling sad because she missed a lot Dinah, Sam knew that. Lena quickly made a plan about go around the city and make fun things skipping even work and go somewhere until it was hour she had to go to take Ribs to her friend’s house.

"Ruby wait" Lena rushed to say when the girl was about to open the door. She was sure that she shouldn’t ask her -kid- that "Nevermind" Ruby giggled "Have fun and if you need something call us and we will be here really really quick, okay?"

Ruby opened the door throwing her backpack to the yard and switched her body towards Lena and hugged her for a moment until Lena hugged her back tight "Thank you for bring me here"

"Anytime sweetie" Lena placed a kiss on the top of the head of the girl "Have a lot of fun"

Ruby smiled and unwrapped her arms from Lena going out of the car "Bye Mom" Ruby waved her hand closing the car’s door leaning down to take her backpack then ran towards the house

Lena again was surprised but smiled seeing the girl running. She waited until she saw Ruby get into the house. That warm sensation on her heart of feeling beloved was one of the most amazing things she could ever feel.

 

 

All the way back to her penthouse she had that silly happy face. Lena got a big surprise when she got in her place seeing a path of rose petals and candles guiding her to the living room

"Sam?" Lena called until she saw her girlfriend with a bottle of champagne in her hands

"Surprise?" Sam smiled awkward. She was nervous, she in the last moment decided to do this instead of taking Lena to her fortress. It was better because if Dinah were not there to give an eye on her daughter when they were away it could be dangerous if Ruby called. 

"What is all this?" Lena walked towards Sam taking the bottle on her hands from Sam’s

Sam placed her hands of the lapels of Lena’s coat and pulled her closer "I want to give you a romantic night? I can’t take you to my fortress today, because what if-"

Lena shut Sam up kissing her lips "I know" she kissed the taller woman again "But you didn’t had to do all this" And again she placed another kiss on Sam’s lips "You only have to stay with me"

Sam placed her hands on the sides of Lena’s neck, her long neck, checking in all the features of her girlfriend’s face "I will try my best... I can try my best"

Lena felt her heart melt and smiled raising one of her hands with the bottle of champagne "so... champagne huh?"

Sam leaned her head down placing a soft kiss on Lena’s lips "And a few more things you will love" she whispered against Lena’s lips

Lena felt shivers "Good lord woman" she smiled taking a step back to take air

"I’m gonna set the table" Sam kissed the corner of Lena’s lips the went to the kitchen

Lena smiled and sighed deeply, she was expecting to go to that kind of cave Sam told her. The fortress. Sam instead she prepared all this. It was true that they would never leave Ruby without have someone they trust to take care of her if they were out. The only person they would leave Ruby with, was Dinah. Now that Ruby and Sam lived with her everyday when Dinah called Ruby and or talked with Sam... in the 10 minutes they talk, Lena felt like that woman was more present than when she was in the city. Luckily Sam used to do something like this. Sam tried to make everything up to fix every time she thought she was letting Lena down.

Sam served the plates and was really attentive to everything Lena wanted. She didn’t let Lena go to the kitchen because a few times she was losing he control or hearing the shining crystal that called her on the cave she ended up blending two pans and leaving marks of her fingers on the wall. She knew she couldn’t screw this up tonight. Sam wanted to give Lena the best night she could

Lena felt a wave of desire and didn’t wanted to wait anymore. Sam was bringing the desserts giving hints of the things she had prepared placing the strawberries with chocolate on the table when Lena got up from her seat pulling Sam in a heated kiss.

"Do you want to end-" Lena shut Sam kissing her again "Len-" Sam moaned at the feel of Lena’s tongue inside her mouth playing with her tongue

Sam moaned making Lena pull back "Wear that black suit" Lena bit her lower lip

"You really want that?" Sam breathed making Lena sit over the table

"Yes" Lena pull Sam’s tee up a little bit but Sam in that moment disappeared to come back a second later in a blink of an eye with the black worldkiller suit on "Holy..." Lena got up it looked better than the Superman or Supergirl suit but the symbol on her chest looked ferocious not like that S on the other two Kryptonians 

"I don’t think that my hair this down is not aerodynamic, I feel better when I fly with a ponytail"

"Why don’t you get it up in a French braid?" Lena touched the symbol of the suit

Sam smiled because of the idea "Like the ones you do on yourself on weekends? Because you will have to teach me"

Lena smiling scoffed rolling her eyes but nodded licking her lips "What does this means?" 

"I don’t know yet" Sam took Lena’s hand "I had a totally different thing prepared for us"

Lena tilted her head to the left side and leaned up placing kisses on Sam’s jawline "What else you had? Because seeing you in this suit is working on me..."

Sam enjoyed the kisses until Lena bit her neck and sighed "Let me blow the candles first" she said slowly. Sam from where she was moved her head to the left and blew air making all the candles extinct the flame they had making the place a little bit darker 

Lena smiled "It still amaze me how you can do all this"

"Do you wanna see another cool thing?" Sam got again closer opening Lena’s legs to put herself between. Lena nodded with her eyes attached to Sam’s mouth "I didn’t know I could do it.. but I made it before you came home" Sam took a glass of champagne placing it between them and staring at Lena’s eyes she slowly leaned down into the glass freezing the liquid with her breath

 

 

Lena was at her office tapping her fingers on her desk next to her laptop. She was totally lost in her thoughts, some where good, some others had her worried. She shook her head and went to the lab to see Sam, she needed her girlfriend, who was working really hard all these weeks controlling herself after giving her a magical Friday several nights ago. Sometimes Reign did all the work, sometimes it was Sam saving people. Reign was impressive showing her skills. Sam kind of clumsy but getting used to the powers. She was checking the growing of the synthetic skin, it was perfect. Lena came into the lab looking at her girlfriend with her white coat.

Up in the office Lena’s secretary got inside the office followed by a lot of guys with bouquets of white roses but some others began to bring black roses filling the whole floor with them and again one single red one.

 

Lena placed a hand on her girlfriend’s left shoulder sliding it to the right getting Sam attention and smiled when this looked at her turning her body on the stool and hugged her

"Dinah is coming today" Sam said placing a kiss on Lena’s neck while the dark haired woman felt tickles

Lena loved when Sam didn’t minded to show her love for her in front of people. They were in the lab and people where there too but Sam didn’t care "How many days she’s going to stay?"

"Probably a week, she didn’t sound well... I wanted to check on her but she said that we will talk today" Sam rested her hands on the sides of Lena’s hips "I hope it’s okay that I told her she can stay in my apartment"

Lena smiled soft "No... it’s okay" And it really was, Lena didn’t liked when Dinah stayed at Sam’s when they lived there but now Ruby and Sam were at her penthouse it was more than okay "Are we-"

"Yes" Sam knew what Lena meant "Tomorrow night. I want to know what Dinah needs, she had me worried. She is not that secretive, every time she has a few days off she comes home but now..."

"Sam, Dinah has her own life" Lena tried to reason   

"I know but..." Sam in that moment thought about what if Dinah got injured. In all this time she didn’t thought about it, she was so focus on not worry Lena, taking care of her just in case that her psychopath brother did something, or to make a mistake in front of Ruby... that Dinah all this time never crossed her mind. Actually she didn’t know that Reign has been in Gotham and saved Black Canary 

"Sam?" Lena cupped her girlfriend’s face thinking that she was losing her in that moment surrounded by people "Sam"

"I’m fine..." Sam dropped her hands from Lena’s sides and leaned up kissing Lena’s lips and got up "Do you want to take a coffee?"

"Sure, we can go to take a coffee, let me get my coat" Lena breathed relief

 

 

Ruby got out of school running the fast the could towards Dinah whom this time wore a long black coat. The girl clashed her body hugging Dinah like it had been a year without seeing her. Dinah hold her breath because she wasn’t at the 100%, she was almost fine. All the parents and kids looked at the two. It was a beautiful picture. Ruby looked up happy but Dinah was serious and that made her drop her smile a little.

"How are you?" Dinah asked dropping her arms from the girl and moved to her side of the car

"I’m fine, paparazzi stopped two weeks ago to come here when mom came to pick me up" 

Dinah clenched her jaw "Why didn’t you told me... I could ask my friends here to watch on you Ribs" the cop got in the car

"Nah Lena made that people stop. Also we moved into Lena’s and it’s pretty cool, I have to show you my room, Lena-" Ruby got in the cat too "-has bought me a lot of stuff, she is really really really cool. I don’t know how but sometimes I call her mom" Ruby giggled

"Uh-huh" Dinah began to drive towards Sam’s apartment "Is Sam okay?"

"Mom is fine, she looks happy" Ruby noticed that Dinah wasn’t smiling like usual when she told her stories when she wasn’t there "Why didn’t you came weeks ago?"

"I had an accident Ribs. I tried to stop a bad guy but he had more help than I had, so I fell from a high place, and huh, at the end someone helped me. I didn’t wanted to worry Sam or you" Dinah looked for a second to Ruby before look back at the road "All I thought was about you and your mother. When you were little... the first time I found Sam and you sleeping at home" The cop was overthinking she was losing the two person she loved "Things are changing Ribs but even your mom is happy with someone else and you are getting attached to this woman... I will always be here" Dinah was getting closer to the apartment but stopped the car in front of a donuts store "Listen-" Dinah moved her body to look at Ruby she was holding tears "-No matter how hurt I am or how difficult things turns out, sooner or later I will come back to look for you and Sam. You two are the only family I have. You were my kid and you always will be my kid. Do you want to check the awesome new scar I have?" Dinah smiled big seeing Ruby nod and wipe a tear "Come here" Dinah waited until Ruby hugged her tight 

All Dinah was saying for Ruby sounded like the woman was saying goodbye and that was making her feel sadnes, she didn’t wanted to let her go "Will you stay tonight?"

"None if your moms will agree, but I can stay overnight with you so we can give a night for your mother. If they let me take you to your home we can check all the pictures Sam has on those shoes boxes under the bed" Dinah proposed "Let’s take some donuts"

 

 

Sam noticed Ruby more attached to Dinah than usual, even the girl was ignoring Lena when they were at home. In the dinner Sam heard an emergency but also heard people calling for Supergirl. Lena didn’t minded how Ruby was acting because she knew the close relationship of the woman with Sam and Ribs.

"Lena do you have a minute?" Dinah stood up from the couch when Ruby went to brush her teeth and Sam was washing the dishes "It will be quick" 

"Sure" Lena followed Dinah out to the balcony "What do you-"

"I know you know about Sam’s abilities. Probably you know the name of the other, but don’t say it. When she hears her name she forces Sam and she takes the control" Dinah crossed her arms "I know your brother is doing something, I’m not sure at a 100% what but I know is not good" Dinah was really serious "Sam loves you, but I love her more than you... She will do everything to protect you and Ruby. I only want to let you know that she’s not only one with powers in this place right now and if your sick brother does or tries to do something to them to hurt you I will blow his head if I have the chance"

Lena gulped "Do you have powers too? What are you?" Lena took a step back from Dinah

"Metahuman. One of the freaks your brother wants to keep testing on" Dinah took a peek inside seeing Sam walk in the living room from the kitchen

"I’m working really hard to keep Sam here and not letting the other one like you say... out. I will do everything for them Dinah. I love them" Lena told really serious

"Good" Dinah said slowly and got inside just in time when Ruby came back and Sam moved her eyes from her to Lena "Okay baby girl, I have to go, and, you have to sleep"

"No..." Ruby took the hem of Dinah’s shirt 

"Yes, I will go to pick you up at School and then we can do something before drop you here. Like we talk in the car" Dinah explained "okay?"

"No, I want you to stay, you have to help me with homework"

"Ruby" Sam was about to place a hand on Ruby’s shoulder but the girl dodged her hand

"Mom" Ruby looked to Lena "I want Dinah to stay"

Lena froze her moves shocked because Ruby called her mom in front of Sam and Dinah "Sure... huh, why not" Lena couldn’t deny the puppy eyes Ruby was giving

 

Sam and Lena were watching a movie but it were about to end. Sam focused her hear to listen what her daughter and Dinah were doing but all she could hear was their synchronized sleep breathing. Sam placed a kiss on Lena’s temple getting her attention because luckily this movie got Lena’s attention for once. 3 of 9 was a good rate this month.

"I’m gonna check on those and I will come back, okay?" Sam looked down at Lena who moved from her arms "Hey..." Sam took Lena’s hand "You are the most perfect woman-"

Lena kissed Sam on the lips "I love you too" she smiled soft making Sam smile silly "Check on your daughter and friend, go"

"I effing love you" Sam gave a peck on Lena’s lips and when she turn around Lena slapped her ass

"Go" Lena smiled and sighed seeing her leave. She was thinking about to track Lex this time for real because all the creepy gifts where enough and after what Dinah said, she had to protect Sam and Ruby. Lena stopped the movie and put the news. It was a video of The new Neighbor extinguishing a fire of a building placing herself on top of the building sucking the air until she made the flames went up, spinning her body in the air really fast like making a tornado of fire and flew up with it making it disappear with her. Supergirl arrived minutes later. Lena was checking on Kara’s face of awkwardness talking to the reporter, because it was Kara, it really was Kara with the Supergirl suit, Sam was right

Sam opened Ruby’s bedroom door, seeing Ruby cuddled with a leg tangled on Dinah’s just like when the girl was younger and they lived together. The woman had her tee a little bit up showing a huge fresh scar from her hipbone until her ribs. Sam wanted to know how she did that but they were sleeping. Sam really carefully closed the door going back to the living room. Lena had this soft frown on her face when she was thinking. Another thing that made her beautiful. The taller woman sat next the Lena placing a hand on her thigh

"You are making Supergirl looks ridiculous" Lena pointed to the tv "You are way faster"

"What?" Sam looked to the tv and the news in slow motion repeated how she extinguished the fire "Yeah that... I didn’t wanted to freeze the building because I didn’t know how to do it fast before the girl of steel arrived"

"And you are wearing the French braid I told you" Lena smiled leaning towards Sam’s lips "You are a hero"

"I’m not, I’m just helping. Oh and feel much better with it the braid" Sam mumbled closing the gap "What if we go to... Dinah is here with Ruby"

"Yes, yes..." Lena cleared her throat trying to not show too much excitement "I mean sure"

Sam laughed softly "Okay, but wear something warm because it’s gonna get cold before we get there"

"Snow clothes will be enough?" Lena asked going seeing Sam open her shirt and seeing that she was wearing the black suit under her clothes "Sweet f..." in just a second she was turned on

"What?" Sam asked smiling taking off her shirt and unbuttoning her pants

"Uhm..." Lena had all her attention on Sam moves "I have to..." Lena pointed with her fingers to her back towards their bedroom

Sam smiled bigger getting closer to her girlfriend "You know I can do you in less than five minutes if you stay quiet, right?"

Lena felt a warm sensation running her body ending between her legs she had to think right "Fortress" Lena whispered closing her eyes feeling Sam lips gracing hers

Sam lifted Lena on her arms carrying her and a second later they were at their room "I’m gonna get your clothes. Undress" Sam left Lena on the bed and looked at her before get inside the dress room

Lena didn’t know how Sam was able to turn her on always that quick. The dark haired woman was thinking in something to stop all that feeling but it was really hard. Sam came back placing the clothes at the bottom of the bed. Lena looked up breathing slowly, she was excited because she would finally know that fortress but also because Sam looked really good in that suit and the plus was she was wearing it under her clothes always. Sam knelt before Lena and leaned up kissing her pushing her softly to lay down. Sam began to undress her girlfriend but stopped just when she was on her underwear

"Sam" Lena breathed sitting up trying to catch Sam to make her kiss her back 

"Wear your clothes and lets go... we can do this later" Sam placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead, those light green eyes were roaming her body and she really wanted to satisfy Lena’s desires but right now she wanted to over with the waiting. The shinning crystal has been calling her but she wasn’t giving it attention and now she wanted to take Lena there

 

During the -trip- Lena felt kind of cold but Sam warmed her body more to keep Lena’s body warm. Even they did some stops to let Lena rest hiding them from people. The thing that Sam loved to do was make out with her girlfriend in every stop until they got to the entrance of the Fortress. Lena wasn’t believed what her eyes was seeing. It was huge and in the middle of nowhere on the desert. There was no doors or possible way to get in but when Sam landed with Lena on her arms a door opened like that huge edification recognized her. Lena hold Sam’s arm interlacing their fingers following Sam inside. It was dark, impressive. There were a lot of crystals and in the middle of the main room a kind of altar with the same symbol Sam had on her suit.

"What is that?" Lena pointed to the white tube crystal that shined brighter when Sam was closer

"I found that one on my ship, when I got here it make all this come out from the Nothing, this is what sometimes calls me making an annoying whistle" Sam helped Lena to take off her jacket "I don’t want to put it in the whole it belongs because I don’t know what can happen"

Lena gulped this place doesn’t looked friendly "Don’t touch it" she began to look around and touched the symbols of Kryptonian writen on the stone walls "What does it says?"

Sam went behind Lena "It says that I am here to make great things, to fight to bring back forgotten worlds. I don’t understand that. Much of what it says doesn’t have sense"

"Let’s get out of here" Lena had enough "This place is amazing but until you can control the other woman we shouldn’t be here"

Sam noticed Lena was awkward there "Of course w-" Sam eyes turn full black

"Baby, no" Lena walked towards Sam trying to stop her when she began to walk towards the  white shiny crystal "Sam, listen to me, Stop" Lena tried her best but was impossible to stop her "Sam" Lena shouted making her voice echoed in the whole place making Sam blink several times going back to her senses "Thank lord" Lena cupped Sam face relieved

"Let’s get out of here" Sam helped Lena to wear her jacket back and lifted Lena to run out off the Fortress with her before to fly back to National City


	19. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is losing more and more the control of time because of Reign. In a visit after the day she went with Lena to the fortress the sound that came out of the crystal was so deafening that it only were silenced when she had it on her hands. When she put the crystal on the place it belongs the whole fortress looked like it had life. Lena is worried about losing Sam because she barely sleeps or stays at -home- by nights. Even in work she’s more absent because she only works until she have to go to lunch with her or going home that Sam tries to make it up to Lena and her daughter.

Dinah and Sam were talking in the lab. Three weeks has passed since Dinah was in the city and the first thing she did when she got back was going to check on Sam. She saw Reign twice on Gotham and once in starlight city. At nights Sam was not being able to control Reign until the moment she could awake just in time holding the crystal trying to put on it’s place in the Fortress. Her Sanctuary.

Sam was sit on the stool on her workstation she wasn’t feeling great because she was almost -awake- when last night again Reign teased Supergirl making the girl of steel follow her around the city making her look like a child in a speed chase. Dinah were on the rooftops moving from one building to another thanks to her equipment devices and only could see the end.

"Have you could take at least a nap?" Dinah cupped Sam’s face and this closed her eyes

Sam shook her head feeling the warm hands of Dinah "No, I got Lena’s place just in time when she was waking up... I don’t want to worry her. The crystal is calling me louder and I was almost conscious when Reign was playing with Supergirl..."

Dinah once Sam opened her eyes she was checking on them "The deep voice you have when you are her is fun, it totally makes you look scary. You are more toned but still a twig" Dinah smiled soft making Sam smile back

"You have never had to use your cry to make me... her... go away, right?"

Dinah shook her head "I would never use anything I have against you"

"If she does something bad you have to, Dinah"

"Then I will try to bring you back" 

Sam looked at Dinah’s eyes for a long moment and pulled her into a hug "I don’t deserve any of you" Sam was thinking about her Ruby, Lena and the woman she was holding 

Dinah hated to be touched but always when Sam did it.. it was fine "Shut up" Dinah heard Sam scoff in a laugh and hold her a little bit tight and she rubbed Sam’s back up and down looking at the top of her head

Lena came into the lab and cleared her throat "I’m interrupting something?" Lena joked even tho she hated all their private moments

Sam released Dinah from her embrace and moved her head to see her girlfriend "Nope, we were about to look for you"

"Actually I have to take lunch with Maggie Sawyer so I’m gonna give you a break" Dinah told Sam "Sorry Lena"

"Oh... okay, huh... you are coming later to my place? Ruby would get disappointed if you don’t come" Lena pointed because Ruby after the week Dinah stayed at the city wanted to stay all the time with her

"I’m not gonna let my girl down. I’d be there" Dinah nod to Lena then looked back to Sam "I’ll see you later" Dinah leaned down kissing her cheek and then walked out of he lab waving her hand to them. She had to try again to contact to Gayle she was totally MIA and that was really weird of her friend.

 

Lena waited until Dinah was far enough to go next to Sam. Her girlfriend was closing all the files she had opened on her computer, it was about the type of radiation the different types of Kryptonite were on the world or at least the ones Lex could see the effect it had on Superman. The man documented everything on his personal server. The weird thing is that after he got the control of the division of Luthor Corp, he didn’t taken back his servers on National City. It made Sam suspect that he gave those servers to Lena in case of Supergirl went crazy or dangerous, they were siblings after all. Lex is smart enough to leave this kind of things behind that easily.

Lena placed her hands on Sam’s shoulders before put her arms around her and hug her from behind. Sam heart skipped a beat. It didn’t matter how many months it happened since they began to date, her girlfriend always provoked that effect on her. Lena placed a kiss on Sam’s shoulder and look to the side of her Sam’s face

"Are you hungry?" Lena whispered her girlfriend’s ear

"Are you?" Sam leaned her back on Lena a little bit to let Lena know she wanted to feel her more

Lena frown a little holding Sam a little big tighter, she perfectly know that Sam loved lunch time because that way they could spend time together at daylight "I just want to go somewhere out of here with you"

Sam smiled happy but heard Lena’s stomach growl made her laugh "Okay, let’s go somewhere" she waited until Lena unwrapped her arms around her but she stopped Lena from going away turning her body towards her "I love you, you know that right?"

Lena smiled soft staring at Sam’s eyes "I know" Sam opened her mouth but Lena didn’t let her say anything kissing her "I love you too Sam"

"I’m being such a bother to you" Sam said with her eyes closed while Lena placed soft kisses on the corner of her lips and jawline "I wish I could make this stop and give you the attention you deserve. The attention Ruby deserves"

"Stop, okay? You come back to us always. It’s okay, you are discovering your powers and what you can do, saving people and trying to control the other one" Lena tried to make Sam feel better "Just keep fighting and don’t give up"

"I wish I could tell what is happening to Ruby"

Lena stroke Sam’s cheeks with her thumbs before kiss her lips "Someday you will"

Sam smiled weak knowing that probably if she lose control of herself don’t saying a word about Reign to her daughter it would be the best don’t making her suffer. Sam heard again Lena stomach growl, she was really hungry "Thank you baby" Sam kissed Lena’s inside of her wrist "Let’s find a place to get lunch"

"I’m about to eat you if we don’t find a place" Lena said smiling don’t thinking how it sound and seeing the happy but funny face Sam was doing it made her giggle "What?"

"If tonight she gives me a chance I’m gonna rock your world" Sam purred leaning into Lena’s lips "And it’s a promise" she kissed Lena hungry making her moan. With all this happening they haven had sex in weeks and they actually needed

 

 

Dinah wanted to throw her mobile phone to a wall and break it, after catch up with Maggie and kind of Alex about what was happening in the city with this new -new neighbor-. Gayle’s phone again send her to her voicemail. She had to call to Gotham to tell watchtower to locate the blonde woman, this was super weird and she needed her to try to make Reign go forever and leave Sam. Dinah got a call she didn’t expected. She waited until the third tone to pick up the phone after seeing the name in the caller ID. 

"Hey... huh... hi" Dinah began to walk out of the rooftop were she was

"Are you in National City, don’t you?" The female voice in the other side of the line was playful 

"Yeah, y’know, I spend my time off, here" Dinah was going down the emergency stairs

"I’m in National City too"

"what? Where?" Dinah frown "Why?" She began to go down the stairs faster

"Was Sam the tiny cutie you were at Lunch with?" The female voice told smiling. She knew that Dinah after that would look for her like an eagle "Come to find me or don't, I will find you at your nest"

 

 

"There’s my perfect daughter" Sam smiled when Ruby got inside her car

Ruby smiled "Where’s Dinah?"

"Uh... yeah, hello to you too, Ribs" Sam scoffed smiling 

"Hi mom" Ruby smiled big shaking her head fastening her seatbelt "Dinah said she would get me"

"Nope, I said I would pick you up and she would do it tomorrow" Sam explained driving her car out of the school "What’s going on between you two? You only were that over attached to her when she was..." Sam realized what she was about to say... Dinah was seeing someone?

"Nothing, she is just... away... she said things are changing mom. She is right about saying that someday you will stop calling her or not letting her to come to see us and since we are not living at home she can’t come home and stay with us" Ruby said worried

"Ruby I would never tell Dinah to stop coming..." Sam shook her head, that feel of Dinah walking away scared Sam "She’s... we love her, and she loves us. Do you remember the huge fight we had but she always came back to see you when we lived in that apartment in Starling City?"

"But what if Lena gets angry and don’t want Dinah around?"

"Then I will talk to Lena and I will make her change her mind about whatever argument it can be" Sam nod confident but still the thought about Dinah dating a woman was around her mind

Ruby was thoughtful for a minute "Can I stay with Dinah until she have to go back?" Ruby tried to convince her mother

"Ruby"

"Mooom, please... pretty please, mom, please, please"

"Ruby, I’m not Lena, those puppy eyes and calling me mom that way is not gonna change my opinion" Sam checked for a second the face of her daughter before look back to the traffic "You spend a day already with her the last time she was here and having reporters on our backs is not good idea"

"But I miss Dinah" Ruby pouted. The girl remind a few minutes of silence "You look happy with Lena" Ruby touched the window tapping it a few times

"I am, I truly am. She's just so amazing with... she's amazing" Sam was smiling until she began to hear that loud noise The crystal made. Sam wanted to close her eyes but only hold the wheel tight not hearing what Ruby with a half smile was saying. She had to stop for a moment near to Lena's apartment and went out of the car making Ruby get  worried

"Mom?" Ruby called frowning soft making an attempt to go out of the car

"Ruby don't go out of the car" Sam could said leaning in the hood of the car covering her head with one arm "Please not now" Sam whispered feeling pain. She blinked and her eyes become full black and smiled

"Mom are you okay?" Ruby unplug her seatbelt but -Sam- got inside of the car looking different "Mom?"

"Hi Ruby, sorry... We are going home" -Sam- said we are cheerful voice and began to drive back to their apartment making Ruby confused

"Are we going to see Dinah before go with Lena?" Ruby asked after a while seeing where they were going not getting a response from -Sam- "mom?" Ruby asked again only seeing a smirk on her -mother's- face

 

 

Dinah was sat at Sam's couch staring at the woman wandering around the living room looking at the pictures. She was in a very good mood not like Dinah because she didn't know what she was doing right there.

"Sam is really beautiful" The woman said taking one of the pictures on her hands

"I know" Dinah shot back quirking a brow annoyed "Can I know what are you doing in National City?"

"Rude" the woman said placing the picture back on its spot "I was curious about your files of the DEO... They have a really interesting tools we could... take"

"Help me to find Gayle and she will make us invisible to their eyes" Dinah squinted her eyes while the woman was taking another picture

"Why don't we wear our suits and go there? It’d be fun"

Dinah laughed under her breath shaking her head "Don't be ridiculous" Dinah had still her annoyed stare

The woman smiled big "Come on... don't be like that" The woman went towards Dinah and pushed her to put her back at the back of the couch and straddle her lap "Do they know who am I?"

Dinah sighed seeing the woman place her hands on her shoulders "Barbara... not in here"

"Boomer" The woman said in time when -Sam- opened the door of the apartment going inside making Dinah push her moving her from straddling her tighs making her stand up at the same time she did

"Hey" Dinah said nervous noticing -Sam- clenching her jaw looking at the redhead woman next to her and followed by her Ruby

"I know you would be here" -Sam- looked at Dinah

"Ruby?" Ruby went fast to Dinah's side "What are you two doing here" Dinah asked seeing the girl 

"Hi" Barbara said taking two steps close to -Sam- and offered her hand to the woman

"Who are you?" -Sam- said with a hateful stare making Barbara pull her hand back

"Ribs, stay with my friend Barbara, okay?" Dinah whispered to Ruby "I have to talk with mom" Dinah gave a look to Barbara and this automatically placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and pulling her closer "Sam a second, please?" Dinah took -Sam- by the arm dragging her to the kitchen "Stop, it..." Dinah told pushing Reign inside 

"Who's the redhead?" Reign began to look to the kitchen

"A friend... Let Sam out"

"She's not letting me put the crystal on its place and is calling louder. She can barely handle the call" Reign began to walk towards Dinah making her step back until her back hit the fridge's door "She have to understand why we are here"

"I will go with you but you can't show up with Ruby near" Dinah was getting angry "She doesn't have to know yet"

"Late this night after she pleases the woman she's in love. I'm getting tired and she's fighting too hard. It would be easy for me to erase her"

Dinah opened her mouth staring at Reign's eyes "We will do this tonight, I promise" Dinah tried to not shown her desperation "Now please" Dinah begged not showing how much she wanted to see Sam and not Reign in charge

Reign blinked a few times making her eyes go full black and a second later it was Sam again "Dinah?" Sam stared at Dinah for a second then looked around "What am I doing here?" Sam stepped back from how closer she was to Dinah "Where's Ruby?" Sam got afraid

"She's in the living room, it's okay. She's with a friend, are you okay?" Dinah placed her hands on Sam's arms gently

"I heard again the noise... what am I doing here?"

"I think she was looking for me" Dinah looked to the floor "Tonight we have to do something. We have to go to your fortress"

"Lena doesn’t like The Fortress-"

"-I’m not inviting Lena" Dinah cut Sam off "It will be only me and you. We have to-"

Sam shook her head "No, we are not going there" 

"Sam we have to do it, she’s-" Dinah followed Sam out of the kitchen whispering that

Barbara at the sight of Sam going back to the living room hold Ruby a little bit tighter before making her move behind her. Dinah looked at Barbara and mouthed a -No-. Sam froze in her tracks wondering who was the woman then looked back at Dinah

"... hi..." Sam’s heart began to accelerate but she extended her hand offering to the woman staring back at the redhead

"Hi, Sam, how are you" Barbara stopped to cover Ruby and shook Sam’s hand gently

"I’m fine, thank... huh... Ribs?" Sam looked down at Ruby who softened her worry frown

"This shouldn’t be this way but... Sam, Ruby, this is Barbara... Gordon" Dinah introduced the redhead "She’s a detective in Gotham and a friend of mine" Dinah nodded getting a glance by Barbara with a smirk

Sam had to fake her best smile still noticing the gaze her daughter was giving to her but it changed after Dinah placed a hand on her back

"Are you the Barbara who was talking to Dinah the other night?" Ruby rose her brows in curiosity

Barbara smiled big "Hey you can be a detective if you keep to join the dots this good" This made Ruby smile at the woman

Sam didn’t liked the picture in front. She didn’t liked it at all the woman, she was good looking and nice to her daughter and from the position she took when they came into the living room, the woman was protecting Ruby. -What happened when I was out?- Sam thought quickly.

"You hair looks awesome" Ruby touched a lock of Barbara’s hair feeling how soft it was

"Thank you, and, you are really beautiful. You know, I can tell that I almost know you. Here, Dinahsaur, always talks about you" Barbara kneeled before Ruby while this smiled even bigger when the woman said that

Dinah covered her eyes with the palm of her hand annoyed hearing Barbara and mumbled "No pet names in front of Ruby" Barbara was telling Ruby more things that was making her laugh

Sam gulped "Ruby, we have to go baby girl. Lena is waiting for us, I’m gonna get what I want from here and we can go, okay?" Ruby didn’t replied because she was so entertained with Barbara, something that made Sam more annoyed while she was going to her bedroom because she didn’t know what to take to make Ruby believe they went there for a good reason

 

 

Lena opened a bottle of wine. One of Sam’s favorites looking at her girlfriend who was immersed on her thoughts, she didn’t asked where they went because they got home kind of late, but she didn’t wanted to show Sam that she really wanted to know where they were, because shown any kind of powers to Ruby could be dangerous

"Here you go" Lena gave the glass of red wine to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek "A nickel for your thoughts?" The dark haired woman sat close to Sam

"I have read that there’s a kind of green rocks, meteorites, that make us sick or weak... I want you to look for one and keep it, Lena" Sam said with a soft string of voice "Make a weapon with it"

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing "You might be kidding"

"What if-"

"No" Lena shut Sam up "No... I’m not doing it, I don’t want that, okay?" Lena took the glass she just gave her and put her glass and Sam’s on the table next to them "Sam what’s going on?"

"What if I’m not good? I don’t know yet what I am but Kryptonian. You have seen Kal-El fight to other Kryptonians"

Lena checked Sam’s face and pulled her into a kiss "You are good, you have a good heart, Sam, you...are...good" Lena assured her girlfriend believing in that "You are saving people"

 

Barbara had Ruby on her back in a piggyback followed by Dinah "Okay princess, we are leaving"

"Your friend is really cool" Ruby told Dinah smiling

"Yup, she is" 

"Whoops we are interrupting Mommies moment" Barbara took a step back seeing Lena and Sam staring at each other’s eyes but looking away noticing them getting in the living room

Dinah looked at the ceiling and sighed tired "I will go to get you tomorrow at School, okay?"

Barbara helped Ruby to stand safety to the floor "See you soon Ruby Rock" Barbara showed her fist to Ruby to bump it and Ruby did it hard making Barbara faking to be hurt making the girl laugh "Ouch" 

"Stop with the pet names" Dinah poked Barbara’s side making her jolt turning around and hold her finger leaning to her mouth "No..."

"Boomer" Barbara kissed Dinah’s cheek

"Lena, Sam... thank you so much for the dinner... veggies but still" Barbara honestly said "And you-" Barbara turned around dramatically towards Ruby leaning down to hug her "-If you have any problem or want to talk you can call us in any moment, okay?"

Ruby was having a lot of fun with this friend of Dinah’s and nodded but that thing about -call us- didn’t make her feel that great "Will Dinah come more often? As she used to?"

"Sweetie she’s the only who can decide that. But I will make sure to kick her ass out of our city to make her come quick to everywhere you are" Barbara’s corner of lips went up

 

Lena noticed that Sam didn’t liked the woman for the way she was looking at her. She wasn’t sure because it obviously was because the redhead was Dinah’s -something- or because the familiarity with she was treating Ruby or all this. If her girlfriend was jealous of the redhead... she didn’t know how to handle it. Between the redhead woman, Lex and the other personality taking over Sam were growing stronger was too much

"Thank you for coming" Lena said standing up showing a small smile

"Thanks to you for letting us to come over" Barbara smiled big

"We should go, Ruby have school tomorrow. See you tomorrow baby girl" Dinah smiled big to Ruby pulling her tee a little making the girl smile fun "Lena" Dinah placed her hands on the lower back of Barbara making her walk "Sam..."

Lena noticed the gaze the two shared and it pissed her off taking a deep breath. Ruby had this happy face seeing Dinah leave the apartment while Barbara joked teasing her

"She’s so cool, she also knows martial arts" Ruby began to babble after Dinah and Barbara left "I wonder how Dinah met"

"Well, I have the feeling that you will see her tomorrow too" Lena smiled kindly

"You think?" Ruby looked at Lena while Sam placed a hand on her forehead moving to the main bedroom "Is mom okay?"

Lena nodded "She’s working too hard. Go brush your teeth, take a showe and let us know when you are ready, okay? for your goodnight kiss"

Ruby giggled she still loved that not like the other girls of her age "Do we have still my piano lessons?"

Lena scrunched her nose with a half smile "Of course! But I don’t want to you to miss your guitar lessons with Dinah"

"Dinah told me that if in winter break I don’t go into Vacations with Patricia we can go somewhere so she will teach me wherever we go" Ruby began to walk towards her bedroom

Lena raised her brows "That would be great" she followed the girl "We’ll come in a bit" 

 

Sam was breathing fast and heavily wandering around the huge bedroom. Sam charged her heat vision with the lights of the room off and went to a window opening it in time to shoot a powerful ray to the air. It were months since she didn’t heard Reign whispering in her head. She was repeating over and over -tonight- but in Kryptonian. Sam began to undress almost ripping her clothes and got inside the bathroom to go under a cold shower

Lena stepped inside her bedroom walking slowly into the dark room hearing the water of the shower "Sam?" Lena took a piece of Sam’s tee from the floor "Baby?" Lena saw Sam’s naked body under the water. Her body spelled warm vape even tho the water was cold "Sam"

"Just give me a minute" Sam raised her face to feel the water hit her face

Lena closed the door of her bathroom staring at Sam. How perfect her body was, how many feelings she was making her feel. How much she missed to tangle her legs on Sam’s at night before sleep and her long arms around her before fall asleep. Lena’s eyes were watering but looked aside blinking to not let her tears go down. She missed her Sam.

Sam turn off the water, took a towel going out of the shower and her heart hurt staring at Lena kind of Sam. Noticing how she was holding her tears. It was breaking Sam every time her girlfriend do that. Because Sam perfectly know it was her fault. She wrapped the towel around her body just to go towards Lena extending her arms to wrap these around Lena hearing her cry once she pressed her body to her. Sam didn’t wanted to cry and show how broken she was making Lena this sad

"I wish I could make you happy instead of making you cry" Sam said placing her lips on the top of Lena’s head

"You make me happy. When you look at me and looks like there’s not one in the world you make me happy" Lena said sobbing clawing her nails on Sam "I just want you here with me" Lena begged "With US... Sam... I know it’s hard, but, we need you"

"I’m not going anywhere... I will stay with you and my daughter" Sam wanted to believe in her own words

 

 

Barbara wore her suit in a very sexy way making Dinah roll her eyes. She was already dressed and wearing her new pair of goggles with her new suit prepared to fiction and resistant to wind

"You are no fun here... where the woman that turns me with that power walk towards me?" Barbara tried her night vision

"She’s in Gotham tied to your bed" Dinah smirked sassy making Barbara smile silly "We can’t do this tonight or here. You have to infiltrate on the DEO and I have to fly. Saturday morning we will start looking for Gayle"

"I wonder where Psi is hiding" Barbara pulled Dinah into a kiss "My Canary is going to fly, huh" Barbara checked on Dinah’s eyes

"Don’t do anything stupid on the DEO"

"I won’t I just want to know their classified files and send a copy to Batman. No secrets between Metahumans remember? Also we will be a step ahead from Lex Luthor"

Dinah nodded "Just be safe" Barbara smiled big and pulled Dinah in another kiss

 

 

Sam checked Lena’s face features making Lena get a little blush. They were under the sheets, Sam cupped her girlfriend’s face with her right hand, brushing Lena’s bottom lip with her thumb. Lena’s hips went up involuntary at the sight of Sam’s mouth reaching hers, but she didn’t kissed her, making Lena sigh heavily. Sam slide the tip of her thumb inside of Lena’s mouth touching her tongue. The dark haired woman leaned forward and sucked Sam’s thumb. Lena felt her eyelids heavy, two hours of nonstop sex holding moans, being silent while the taller woman rocked her sweet but hard was what she needed. Sam reminding Lena how much she wanted her and that her desire haven’t disappeared not even a bit.

"I’m falling asleep" Lena said after releasing Sam’s thumb and the long deep kiss she gave her

"Then sleep" Sam corner of her lips went up a little seeing how Lena closed her eyes

Lena smiled happy "Stay" she mumbled when she feel full KO

"Alw-" Sam took air trying to breath -It’s tonight- "No" Sam whispered getting up covering her eyes with the hands "Please" Sam tensed her muscles "Please" she could make her way to the bathroom "Please" Sam looked up at her reflection and she wasn’t her anymore

 

 

Dinah took off her goggles when Reign almost throw her against a wall in the Fortress when they got there flying. Reign was wearing her black suit and walked fast to get the crystal shining brighter but stopped abruptly when she was about to catch the material

"Sam" Dinah called "Sam hear me, you are the one who have to do this. Not her" Dinah earned a glare from Reign

"You know this is useless-" Reign made a gesture of pain "Stop"

"Sam" Dinah called again this time louder "You are the one who have to do it"

"Stop" Reign appeared in front of Dinah and pushed her making her fly in the air landing in a wall and that made Sam awake

Dinah rolled on her back in the ground feeling pain but then saw Sam’s face next to her kneeled "Hey..."

"What are we doing here Dinah? I should be with Lena right now" 

Dinah sit up slowly "You have to place the crystal and listen what it have to say. Reign is not playing anymore" Sam helped Dinah to get up "I will take care of Ruby and Lena, but you have to do it. I don’t want to lose you. Sam we can’t lose you"

Sam was hearing the crystal making that white noise and after 5 seconds of look at Dinah she did it. The fortress rumbled for a minute. Making the two women look around and a white light came out from the place Sam settled the crystal making Sam go to touch that altar with both of her hands and her whole body began to have Kryptonian symbols running over and over. Sam eyes went full white standing still in that spot. Dinah got next to Sam trying to move her. The Black Canary tried to call her yelling her name but nothing. She didn’t know Sam will not move of that spot after a week


	20. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a rough week for Lena lying Ruby about where Sam was but also she could convince her that she was coming back soon even knowing she didn’t know where or when she will come back. She had to be strong enough for her. Lex has been sending more roses but now in some creepy way and also he has started a kind of seek count down to something.  
> After an event things are coming to the light

Lena was making the breakfast. During all these weeks she had been working hard in think excuses to convince Ruby that Sam was on a business trip. Sometimes it was hard when the girl asked for her mother or Dinah and any of them answer her calls or messages. The kid liked Lena but her mother living her with the woman without say goodbye had her all these days upset

"Does mom call?" Ruby asked getting into the kitchen going to sit in her stool

Lena placed a plate with waffles in front of Ruby "She sent a message, she will come back soon" Lena lied, she didn’t know how much time will pass until she come back

"I know mom is working hard with the vaccines for the kids of Africa but I want mom back" Ruby was sad "Dinah is not picking up her phone either. Barbara told me that she’s undercover in a case. All this sucks" Ruby in that moment got mad standing up and went to her bedroom

Lena gulped feeling a tear falling from her left eye after seen Ruby leave "You are right, Ribs, all this sucks" Lena repeated to herself taking a breath then looked down sad

 

  

Lex stretched his arms up in the air then untied his tie. He was happy, more than happy. It was lunch time and he sat in the floor of the white room with a sandwich staring at his suit. It was perfect. Dark Titanium, some parts shined green because of the Kryptonite liquid and knuckles with green meteorite rocks, and for the last but not less important, he ordered to color some parts on dark purple, the royalty colors. At his sight it was perfect. It costed a little bit more to access to the warehouse where it was but now the armor suit was on his hands

"-Mr Luthor, we are ready to sign the papers-" Lex’s assistant told by his headphone

"Thank you, I’d be up in 10 minutes, prepare my suitcase, we are going to the bank"

"-Yes, Mr Luthor-"

"I wonder how the Kryptonian man will feel loosing again someone of his family" Lex said standing up walking towards the suit and placed his free hand on the chest of the armor. A minute later some thought made him laugh and pressed his headphones "Send my little sister a distraction tonight at the ball. It'd be fun to make that party better, I think she’s getting too comfy in that city"

"-Mr Luthor what do we do with the roses?-"

"They are almost all black, right?"

"-Yes, sir-"

"Let me know when they are all are black but one red" Lex smiled mischievous pressing a button to open the suit

 "-Yes sir-"

 

 

Dinah walked out of the Fortress, it was magnificent, she had several wounds around her body. Luckily the capsules of survivor could make her keep fine, but that morning she already had taken the last one.

The first two days she tried to de attach Sam from the altar but she ended flying through the air landing on random walls around. The place had a lot of technology on its structure and every crystal did a thing, or at least the three she used in a kind of throne. The Sunset was already on and all around her began to shake. Dinah entered to the fortress being careful because it looked like a earthquake but only inside the place. When she reached the place where Sam was, the light that everyday gotten lighter now wasn’t as intense as the first day, but in that moment shone brighter illuminating the whole room and Sam moved her head.

 

 

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Lena asked Ruby when she was getting ready to go "I would be happy if you come with me"

Ruby wanted to go but she was really doubtful "What if mom come back from her trip and we are not here?"

"She will call us if she gets home" Lena assured Ruby "My friend Kara is coming too... Oh and Alex too, do you remember her?"

"The cop that have the smart plaque?, Yeah" Ruby knitted her brows following Lena to her room

Lena smiled confused "What do you mean?"

"Her plaque changes every time she shows to people" Ruby shrug "I could see it the time we played baseball and she dropped her stuff with her jacked next to Dinah’s"

"You have seen Alex other times?" Lena asked curious because now it has sense that this week when the cop seen the girl they looked like they know each other

"Beside the three times we have seen her with Kara another 5 with Dinah. She always was curious about mom" Ruby entered to Lena’s dress room and her mouth fell open "Is that for me?"

Lena smiled soft and proud "Yes, you can wear it if you come with me. Or in any other moment if you don’t want to come" Lena told to not pressure the girl to do something she didn’t wanted to do

Ruby had her hands on her dress smiling big because the dress was pretty. She wondered when Lena bought it because a couple days back they went to look some fancy, expensive gowns but this wasn’t one but it was like one she said she liked from a magazine but a thousand times better. Ruby wasn’t sure to touch it

"Come on, take it, it’s yours Ribs" Lena couldn’t drop the grin on her face "I’m gonna get ready, okay?"

"Me too!" Ruby beamed happy taking her dress and running out Lena’s dress room

 

 

Kara was nervous walking around the room already dressed and ready. Alex was still getting ready, in a hour they have to be ready and Maggie haven’t arrived to the apartment

"Kara sit down and relax, Maggie will be here in any minute"

"She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, Alex. Where is she?" Kara sit down taking off her glasses checking the pair of crystal glasses thinking about what Ruby told her the other day

"She was driving here-"

Maggie opened the door of the apartment "Traffic is horrible today, you are already dress up" she drop it checking Kara walking towards Alex to give her a kiss

Alex gave a peck on her girlfriend’s lips "She got ready a minute ago, super speed"

Maggie nodded taking off her leather jacket "I’m gonna be ready in a minute too, but you know, human speed"

"Ha... ha..." Kara mocked

"It was nice about Lena to invite us" Maggie told loudly inside her closet looking for a dress

"I know right? I didn’t heard if her girlfriend and the kid were coming too" Alex wore a pair of earrings 

"I think Sam is in a business trip" Kara pointed

Alex wore her first pair of stilettos not sure if those were the correct ones "That woman is a mystery. And if she weren’t dating Lena I would swear that the woman who is always with Ruby is the girlfriend"

"You mean Dinah?" Maggie asked with a smirk going out the closer with a black dress "She’s just her best friend"

"Can we have this talk when we are on the way, please?" Kara pleaded impatient

"Alright, alright" the two said moving around the flat

 

 

Ruby was still kind of upset but also excited because this was her first time going in a fancy adults party. It was charity but still. She took a selfie with Lena in the car because that way she could show the picture to her mother when she came back

"I like when you do funny faces" Ruby giggled seeing the picture 

Lena hold her laugh "That’s the kind of Luthor I am, a funny one"

Ruby smiled big but dropped her smile kind of embarrassed "I want to apologize for the days I have been mean, Lena" 

"Ruby you don’t have to say it, I get it, you miss your Mother" Lena looked at the girl who was still looking to her fingers, because she missed her girlfriend too and more having every day those weird gifts from Lex "I miss her too. She will come back soon, okay?" She placed a hand over Ruby’s and gently squeezed it "Have you think where do you want us to go for Christmas? Winter break is coming to your school, right?"

"Can we go to the snow?" Ruby asked happy, even her face lit up "Mom loves snow and those big chimney. I like burn marshmallows"

"Sure we can go somewhere like that, but we are going to watch you closely when you burn things" Lena said poking Ruby’s side hearing her giggle also seeing that they were near to the building where the ball was about to start 

 

 

Most of the waiters that were going to the dinner room and were giving drinks to the guests were handcuffed at the middle of the night and replaced by thieves and hitmen Lex hired. Gayle warned Lex that she had to be away from the city but she never said that he couldn’t send people to there and he was just doing the blank spaces of their deal

Lex on his office in Luthor Corp’s building checked his watch looking to the distance and beauty of the night drinking a glass of red wine with the lights off but only his computer turned on with body cams on his people. A little entertainment to that boring ball wouldn’t be that bad.

 

"Are you having fun?" Maggie asked Ruby kind of awkward because she didn’t stopped to look suspicious at Kara

Ruby took a sip of her soda that looked like champagne "People is nice"

Maggie did a flash smile nodding "That is not answering the question"

"It would be better if mom were here" Ruby pointed looking up to Maggie "but yes, Lena is the best"

Lena came with a paper plate with the snacks Ruby liked "Here you go" She gave the plate to the girl and leaned a little bit to whisper "Later you will have chocolate ice cream, I’ve made a deal with one of the waitress" Lena scrunched her nose lifting the corner of her lips seeing how happy Ruby was looking at her

"Awesome" Ruby couldn’t hold it and hugged Lena "Thank you mom" 

Maggie was really surprised by their relationship. She had never seen this side of Lena and it was heart warming. Alex came eating fruit and Kara was talking to James Olsen in the other side of the room

"Why don’t we buy a chocolate fountain? Fruit is better with one" Alex asked eating little balls of cantaloupe bathed in chocolate

"Because that’s not the way to eat fruit" Maggie laughed at the sight of her girlfriend

"It totally is not the way" Ruby smiling shook her head

Maggie crossed her arms smiling "See even she agrees with and it’s kid"

Alex was about to talk back when a lot of waiters shown and pulled out their weapons and one of them shoot at the ceiling making everyone go down trying to hide themselves. Lena pulled Ruby and made her bent down and covered with her body. The girl was beyond scared because it was a dangerous situation.

 

The men began to talk something that didn’t had sense and order everyone to drop their phones, watches and jewelry to the bag that one of the man was showing. None moved until one of the men shoot a man making everyone move fast doing what they demanded. Maggie, Alex and Kara gave a quick glance to each other to act and the blonde woman took her glasses off ready to intervene but the whole building began to shake and the lights to flicker. The lights turn off for two seconds and one of the big windows broke like something had entered hard to the room. There was a dark silhouette in the middle of the room. Lena’s eyes got wide open. All the men began to shoot to the silhouette hitting the target hearing the people screaming while they laughed until they got out of bullets. The lights turn on again and there was The New Neighbor. Kara moved at her super speed and noticed that the new neighbor walk in front don’t allowing her to go anywhere and turned her eyes red with heat vision

People were frozen because they were moving at their super speed. Kara ran to the other side but The New Neighbor was already there, the girl of steel didn’t know what to do but try to punch the face of her opponent but her moved unarmed the men that were changing the magazines, touching with one finger the eighth men throwing them through the air in slow motion. Kara followed her around the whole room not getting for a moment an opportunity to catch her, until she turn around taking her by her neck stopping abruptly and pulling breaking a side of her gown seeing the super suit.

The men in that moment flew in the air hitting their backs with walls, windows and tables unconscious. Everyone looked around happy because The New Neighbor had saved them. Alex and Maggie got surprised and looked around just as Lena to see if Kara was okay but she was at the other side of the room with her gown broken showing her Supergirl suit under it, she looked agitated like she has been fighting. Sam smirked cheeky under her mask and disappeared leaving all the people murmuring and gasping at the sight of Supergirl was between them. Lena frown opening her mouth releasing the grip she had around Ruby letting see Kara/Supergirl there. Alex began to run towards Kara who looked disabled not knowing what to do. Alex shouted -go- and Kara did while Maggie pulled her plaque from her purse also the zip ties she had always to handcuff criminals in case she run out of handcuffs.

 

Lex got really surprised when he saw the new superhero in action by the body cams of his guys and smiled big and pleased. He wondered if it was an alien too but he didn’t mind it, the chaos was already going on the city, it was like he liked to say the -appetizer- for what was coming and now knowing that the city had more than one -hero- will be more fun to burn it out

 

Ruby and Lena got to the penthouse with mixed feelings, the girl was excited about to know that Lena’s friend was the girl of steel this whole time and that she wasn’t wrong the time she thought she was Supergirl. In the other hand Lena realized that her best friend has been lying to her this whole time and she felt stupid to not seen it before. Ruby got into the living room and Sam was there sitting in the couch

"Mom!!" Ruby yelled happy running towards her and jumped to hug her when Sam leaned down a little bit to fit the perfect embrace "I have miss you!"

Sam closed her eyes for a moment holding her daughter a little bit tight "You have no idea how much I have miss you too" Sam kissed the side of Ruby’s head and looked at Lena "Hey you..." She unwrapped the arms around the girl

Lena didn’t know what to do "Sam" she just said standing still

"Mom, The New Neighbor is super badass" Ruby told excited "Oh and KARA IS SUPERGIRL"

"What?" Sam replied faking innocence to the revelation

Lena walk closer to them extending her hand touching Sam arm, knowing that she was really there "She is"

"But it was weird because it looked like she wanted to fight The New Neighbor" Ruby tried to gain her mother’s attention "How was your trip?"

"It looked like I have been 8 years away" Sam honestly confessed because it was true "What Lena and you have been doing?"

"I’m gonna change my clothes and I will tell you our week" Ruby beyond happy said and went to her room

 

Lena tighten her hand around Sam’s arm "You were right this whole time"

Sam frown because Lena wasn’t looking at her but the floor and made her get closer "I have miss you, Lena"

"I thought it was some kind of hallucination because all you have been going through, but-" Lena’s voice cracked "-where the fuck you’ve been?" In that moment Lena permitted herself to break down after all these days

Sam wiped a tear going down Lena’s cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss, feeling that Lena turned it into a deep one to reclaim all the time she has been out and letting her emotions flow. Sam heard Ruby’s steps and pulled back staring at her girlfriend’s eyes and in that moment like usual they began to communicate without to say a word, or as they know it, silent communication. Lena nodded, Sam kissed her forehead and gave her the most comforting embrace. Ruby made a whoops face seeing her -moms- like that but smiled happy because they were back to be like this

 

 

Barbara was changing Dinah’s bandages around her torso for the third time that day after she got back to Gotham being carried by Sam. She had burns and wounds around her body. She looked really bad and tired but somehow fine.

"Why didn’t you activated the signal?"

"I did, but her fortress is that smart to not let humans get closer to it" Dinah said with the only raspy string of voice she had after been using her cry for hours

"Should I call a doctor?" Barbara said applying a cream to Dinah’s abs

Dinah shook her head "Give me a two survivor pills and tomorrow morning I will be better"

"Does she did this to you?" Barbara got up looking for the red capsules

"I had to wake her up. It’s okay" Dinah was closing her eyes slowly "The Sunset" Her eyelids felt heavier than ever "I had to stop... Reign"

Barbara got back with the bottle of pills but Dinah was KO. She brushed her hair and kissed her lips soft and got in the bed too watching her sleep "What happened in that place?" The redhead whispered cuddling with her to warm her up


	21. Count down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days had happen since Sam got back and Lena did her best to avoid the talk about realizing that her best friend was Supergirl all this time. She’s not good with the situation because she had treated her like a moroon and that’s not easy to forgive. Lex in the other hand still with his plans and his code messages. Lena decides to take her -family- because that’s what she feels for Ruby and Sam to Gotham trying to breath new air and go somewhere far from National City applying the excuse to find Dinah who’s kind of better but still hurt

Since the day Sam got back Lena didn’t wanted her to go anywhere without her. No one knew anything from Kara but Alex and Maggie. Lena wanted to yell at her best friend or now just friend or whatever their relationship turned into now. The business woman now only trusted Sam. She would like to say that being -alone- was sad but having her -own- Kryptonian back with her made her heart feel better... knowing that she actually came back for her and her daughter but she had the thought that she really was there for her, because if Sam would like to take Ruby and go away, she could have done that when she came back. Her kisses, how she touched her, how over affectionate she showed every second they were alone or controlling herself in front of people to not jump into Lena. Sam wanted over compensate her girlfriend for everything

"Are you okay?" Sam asked stretching her arm and hand taking softly Lena’s hand to pull her towards her

Lena was lost in her thoughts when she felt Sam hand "mmmh?" She allowed her girlfriend to pull her closer and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace "Gosh, I missed you"

Sam left a warm sensation running her body. Love. It was love. The tight arms around her made her began to fill her eyes with tear and she didn’t know why. It was different from the kind of love Ruby made her feel. Lena actually was making her heart squeeze more than the hug "I missed you too" Sam heard the way Lena breathed happy smiling with her face hid in her chest

"I feel like now is only the three of us" Lena recognized and pull back only to sit on Sam’s lap and saw her eyes "Hey..."

"You know I love you, right?" Sam sincerely asked

Lena frown a little confused "I do know you love me, Sam" Lena now frown a little bit more because Sam looked sad "Baby... what’s going on?"  

"Did I wrong exposing your friend?" Sam cared about that fact but her side as Reign only wanted to punch The Girl Of Steel until make her bleed again "I know I did kind of wrong but, there was not only the dangerous situation Ruby and you were. I got angry in the millisecond I saw them using you as hostage and she doing nothing"

Lena was trying hard to avoid that conversation for long that day. The day after, the next one and the few days that passed after... after knowing her -best friend- has always been treating her like a fool "I didn’t wanted to believe that. I think I didn’t wanted to see the evident. I think that-" Lena scoffed lifting a hand touching the bridge of her nose thoughtful "-You are the only one I can trust" Lena huffed staring at her girlfriend "You and I"

Sam pulled Lena into a kiss. A long tender one to remind her how strong her love was for her. The black haired woman intensified the kiss cupping Sam’s face pulling her even closer, because she needed Sam the most, just as the Kryptonian needed Lena. When they broke the kiss Lena wanted more. Ruby was at the penthouse listening music in her bedroom. Sam placed a trail of kisses from her jawline until reach her girlfriend’s ear and whispered "Later" then did what Lena loved about Sam when they where doing foreplay. Sam bite softly her earlobe pulling it and placed a kiss below her ear. 

 

Ruby walked quietly to the living room "Mom do you think Dinah will come back to-" Ruby raised her gaze from her iPad taking off her earbuds seeing Lena sit in the couch with a surprised expression like being caught doing something but her mother was next to the tv taking a Blu-ray case "-Are you okay Lena?"

Lena gulped clenching her jaw "Yeah... yes, why... what?" The dark haired woman took a deep breath and wanted to throw a cushion to Sam for that cocky smirk she had on her face reading the Blu-ray case. Lena now was blushing because this was the second time Sam used superspeed with her to move away in the penthouse while they were doing things to not get caught by the daughter

Ruby looked at her mother then to Lena "O...k...ay...." the girl flash smiled "Do you know something about Dinah? She haven’t written or called. Barbara says she’s undercover but I feel like something is wrong"

"I can try to call her tomorrow. You know that Dinah will come back soon" Sam tried her best to convince her daughter because she didn’t know how to be after carrying Dinah back to Gotham in a really bad status

"Maybe we can go tomorrow to Gotham" Lena intervened "We can visit the city and... surprise Dinah if she’s off of work"

"Really?" Ruby asked excited "That would really cool. Are we..." Ruby went to hug Lena tight after the woman nodded "Yay! We are traveling to Gotham!!"

Sam checked the two and sighed, she wished Lena didn’t told her that even she felt a wave of kind of annoyance of the word -girlfriend- "Yay..." 

"I’m gonna pack now!" Ruby ran happy towards her bedroom to get her things done

"Don’t you melt when she smiles that big?" Lena felt proud

Sam tried to put her best smile "Yes, she’s my angel"

"We can start our vacations today and go to Gotham tomorrow, Ruby starts winter break tomorrow, also... it will give me a rest from Lex’s flowers and Count Down notes"

"Flowers? Lena, what counting down notes?"

"It’s nothing, Remember when Lex began to send red roses but only a black? The days you’ve been out the roses has changed... now are almost all black " Lena stood up saying it like she didn’t care

"Lex is dangerous, Lena" Sam said thinking because she was dangerous too, somehow more than that sociopath "I don’t like what she is trying to say"

"Hey" Lena got next to Sam and took her girlfriend’s face between her hands "Listen... he is just messing around, he won’t do anything... again" Lena placed a soft kiss on Sam lips

"Again? What-" Sam began to overthink "Does he tried to kill you?"

Lena rolled her eyes "It was time ago... long time ago. Well that’s one of the reasons he got in prison this time too"

Sam felt a wave of rage "Do you want me to do something?"

"It’s okay tiger" Lena kissed Sam’s cheek "I’m gonna make some calls, then we can organize our trip" the black haired woman studied the taller woman face for a second "We are going to be fine"

 

 

Lex was alone in the darkness of this penthouse in Metropolis. Loud classical piano music playing in the back ground. He had his sleeve rolled up, he checked one more time the hour seeing 20:10 then he poured a glass of whiskey humming the background melody. His eyes shined by the light given by the moon. Four days ahead and he would take revenge and will destroy the two Kryptonians. Lex stared with love his gadgets filled with green and red liquid Kryptonite also a few gas bombs with the same substance

"So sad I have to kill Lena... she is a Luthor, but a fried of a a Kryptonian" Lex told to himself taking a sip of whiskey "If she only..." Lex shook his head also scoffed making his way to his bedroom. Inside he had a lot of magazines and newspapers with Superman and Supergirl marked with red ink with huge X on their faces all around the room. Also 3 days away from the -date-

 

 

In the morning Lena had her arms resting on Sam back while this had her head resting over her heart sleeping like knocked out. Around 2:00am after watching a movie Lena lead the way to their bedroom almost dragging the taller woman there kissing her at every step. She knew she was going to be loud so they ended having sex in the shower of their bathroom. They tried to continue at the fourth round in the bed but when Lena moaned loud grinding her cunt against Sam’s the two stopped awkwardly and Lena plopped over Sam laughing. They talked a little bit more about everything and anything while they wore their PJs. Sweat pants for Sam and a Tee and a very fancy and sexy one for Lena. Then the taller woman crawled into the bed to cuddle with her girlfriend and in just seconds she was KO feeling Lena’s fingers brushing her hair. Lena sometimes woke up because Sam spoke in Kryptonian in her sleep but she didn’t sound like scared like months ago, she was in peace, even she said Lena mixed in her babbling in Kryptonian

Ruby broke into the room around 10:00am opening the curtains with that happy big smile and cheerful mood seeing her mother sleep hugging Lena whom began to open an eye slowly by the light coming from the windows. 

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" Ruby whispered excited going to the side of Lena’s part of the bed

Lena frown moving a hand to cover her eyes "Ruby? Sweetie what time is it?" Lena mumbled with a raspy voice tone from just have been awaken from her sleep

"Mom, we have to go to Gotham, remember?"

Sam grunted still with her eyes closed "The flight is at 13:00 Ribs"

"Yeah but we have to take breakfast, you two have to pack, drive there to the airport..." Ruby didn’t wanted to waste more time

Lena stretched her hand to reach her phone and checked the time "Ribs is 8am"

"We have slept a lot, I’m awake" Ruby nodded seeing her mother lifting her body and standing on her knees in the bed opening her eyes "We went early to sleep"

"Go sleep a little bit more" Sam pointed to the door "Go..."

"But..."

"Sweetie listen to your mother" Lena smiled warm seeing Ruby furrow her brows "I will call my pilot to let him know we are flying at 12:00, okay?"

"Awesome" Ruby said out loud happy and ran off the room

Sam followed Ruby with her sight "You are spoiling my daughter, you know that?" Sam looked down 

Lena shrug taking the hem of Sam’s tee pulling from it "She calls me Mom, Sam..."

Sam straddled Lena’s stomach taking her wrists and placing it over her head leaning down and kissed her "We have to talk with her about that..." Sam gave her another soft kiss "Like yesterday at dinner when she called mom and we replied at the same time" 

Lena smiled "I like when Ruby calls me Mom... is like when you says you love me"

"Really? Ruby will have to change mom for ma or something like that" Sam again kissed her "Because is confusing" Sam whispered against Lena’s lips "And you are right, I do Love you"

Lena felt shivers running her spine "Sweet talker" Lena kissed her girlfriend closing the gap

 

 

Kara was wandering around the headquarters of the DEO. She has been there for four days like hidding. The people who saw her didn’t know her identity, only Lena, her sister, Maggie, James and Ruby, she wanted to talk with her friend but the two first days in which she tried to call Lena and she didn’t picked any of her calls and didn’t even called her back was a clear signal of that the woman was beyond mad with her. The new neighbor was making the things even worst for her because every time something happened in the city the woman appeared before her and cleared the situation. Kara wanted to hurt her, wanted to make her step back. To get back her things and city. This would be a perfect moment for a time for vacations, knowing that the city was safe with that... hero... but still she didn’t trust anything about the random incidents happening around the city just like in Metropolis and more with Lex Luthor released

"Hey you" Alex pinched Kara’s side while she was looking at the sky "Are you okay?"

"The answer is still the same, Alex" Kara said without looking at her sister then looked down "No..." The blonde woman made a sad smile 

"She will call you, okay? Lena is not going to be mad at you her whole life" Alex tried to cheer her sister up

"I’m running out of ideas about to catch The Neighbor... I mean Reign, Alex" Kara was annoyed "How can she knows me, why is she faster? The Flash is faster than me and she’s beyond faster than him" Kara rested her hands on the bars of the bridge between the modules 4 and 6 where they were "The red/gray blur disappeared leaving a path of death kind of saving people and months later Reigns appears like a hero and-" Kara stopped talking in that moment 

"What?" Alex asked trying to know Kara’s thoughts 

"The shield on her chest looks like the same symbol the gray/red blur that almost kill me used to leave in random places when she was looking for something. Reign has the same fighting skills and cocky attitude..."

"Are you trying to say that the thing and Reign are the same person?"

"Why does Reign covers her face?"

"Maybe... she doesn’t want people know her" Alex said slowly 

Kara shook her head thoughtful "She doesn’t want me know who she is. Asking me to tell name and leaving -clues- to join the dots is a game"

"Kara I’m not following you"

"She knows Lena..." Kara frown deeply "Lena... is the most important clue"

"What?" Alex opened her mouth to say something more

"That’s why she stormed in the party angry to protect her also trying to make me step away from her. She wants me away from her, Alex" Kara told and didn’t gave her sister time to reply disappearing in super speed

 

 

Lena was trying to buttoning her blouse while Sam was undoing her actions with a playful smile. The dark haired woman was trying not to laugh and dropped her hands to her sides giving up raising her brows staring at her girlfriend now smiling big

"Happy now?" Lena bit her lower lip while Sam was leaning down to her neck "You are insatiable" she breathed a soft laugh

"Being attached to that learning all those things, felt like eight years away from you" Sam placed tender kisses on Lena’s long neck "From my daughter"

Lena closed her eyes feeling the kisses "And you came back for us" Lena said getting in the mood "Sam we have go soon" she was holding a moan coming from her throat 

"I can do you really fast" Sam smiled against Lena’s neck

 

Ruby was watching Hairspray when she felt a wave of wind from the balcony. She looked that way and there was Supergirl. The girl jumped from her seat excited. Now she knew the identity of the woman she had more questions to make to the friend of Lena

"Hi Ruby" Kara awkwardly waved her hand at the kid

"You are wearing your suit!" Ruby said loudly

 

Lena was ontop kissing Sam, she really liked when Sam let her be the dominant. Lena pushed her tongue inside her mouth, feeling the vibration of her moan but she made her stop breaking the kiss and gently pushed her leaning up frowning.

"Sam?"

"What the fuck Kara is doing here?"

"What?" Lena said surprised checking her girlfriend’s face who was staring at the door of their bedroom 

"I’m gonna break her neck if she does something to my daughter or approaches to you" Sam got up taking her gray tee from the floor

Lena began to button her red blouse standing up taking her girlfriend’s wrist "No. Don’t do anything. I’m gonna kick her out, I don’t want to listen a single word she have to say" Lena truly said in an anger tone because she actually was angry at her friend. Sam just nod and waited for Lena to follow her

 

Kara answered a few questions Ruby made but she needed to know something important from the girl. The girl of steel knew Lena was there because she went first to L-Corp to find her "Ruby I need you to tell me if you have noticed if your mo-" Lena walked into the living room with Sam behind her

"-What are you doing here?" Lena asked with a serious stare

Sam looked to the blonde then to her daughter "Ruby go to your room and get your stuffs. I will call you when we are ready to leave"

"But Mom, Kara is here" Ruby’s smile fade away seeing her mother and Lena total serious

"Ribs go to your room, okay?" Lena said nicely and Ruby did with her head down

Kara felt embarrassed until the girl left "Lena I just need to talk and explain you everything"

"Explain me what?" Lena crossed her arms "That I open my heart giving you all my trust and you have fool me being my friend Kara also being my friend as Supergirl who apparently were two different people but it was always you" Lena was becoming anger "You know once I told you it was really hard for me to show people that I am not an idiot, that I caught liars and their lies, but you... you are making me the biggest stupid woman in the world trusting you" Lena spat "I am very grateful for everything you have done. But our friendship is done"

Kara was about to break and make an step forward "Lena-"

"Get out of my fucking house Kara Danvers... or Kara Zor-El, I may say?" 

Kara’s jaw fell open. The blonde woman was so focus on receive everything Lena had to throw at her and recognize her mistakes that she didn’t noticed that Sam haven’t even showed a feeling about all this. She wasn’t believing that her best friend knew her real name 

"Lena I really need to explain everything. Do you really thought that-"

Lena frown in the way she clenched her jaw tight "Get the fuck out of my house" Lena said through her teeth showing her fangs making two steps forward but Sam hold her by her waist

Kara was surprised to see Lena that angry "I have a good reas-"

"If I ever see you again around me or Sam or our daughter you are going to regret it" Lena was staring right to Kara

The girl of steel reminded silence for a couple seconds "I promised to be always by your side"

"You also promised me that you would never hide secrets from me" Lena replied fast "I can’t trust you anymore" Lena told raising a brow and placed her hands over Sam’s squeezing them like telling her something "Who the fuck are you?"

"You should go, now, Supergirl" Sam told in a tone that sound more like a warning 

Kara for the first time stared at Lena’s girlfriend "You are hiding something and I will find out what. Maybe you can fool her everyone but not me and-"

In that moment Lena exploded "Are you threatening my girlfriend?" she shouted to Kara and Sam had to wrap an arm around her waist "Kara LEAVE"

"Lena, listen-" Kara wanted keep talking even in this situation. Arguing was a kind of communication but in that moment far far away from there in the other side of the city we’re explosions and Kara looked to that direction and then the sound of people who began to scream

"I can’t lose time-" Lena told seeing that Kara was distracted just as Sam and moved her left hand back to place it on Sam’s cheek to get her attention and she looked at her "Sam" she nod and the taller woman studied the kind of sight she was giving to her

Kara heard another big explosion and gave a quick gaze to Lena and Sam cursing under her breath and made a little run towards the balcony and flew to the direction where the explosions and people’s screams began

 

Lena sighed and hugged tight her girlfriend turning around "We should get going" she said with her forehead on her chest

"Do you want to talk about this?" Sam asked worried 

Lena shook her head "What are you hearing?"

"There was a few explosions, that’s why she’s gone" Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head "Are you sure?"

"Let’s get our vacation traveling to Gotham" Lena tighten the embrace "Ribs let’s go" She yelled still with her arms around Sam while this stroke gently her back

 

 

 

Barbara entered to Dinah’s place hearing punches to the box bag. Hard ones. She had coffee in one hand and an envelope in the other. She had news that would make feel her girl better. Dinah was training more her fighting skills and strength. She was full covered in her sweat

"I have two things for you and a question" Barbara placed the coffee down in the metallic table next to several gadgets

Dinah began to kick with all her strength to the bag until she broke it and breathed turning around "What now?"

Barbara raised her brows "Rude..." the redhead woman told throwing the envelope like a ninja would throw a kunai and Dinah caught it in the air "Read it"

Dinah opened the envelpe pulling out a file and a USB drive "This says that-" Dinah rose her gaze from the paper to Barbara after read the information "-She’s where?"

"It was hard to catch her" the redhead only said walking next to Dinah 'But we made it"

Dinah pulled Barbara into a hard kiss then moved away to her computer "I have to compensate this to you" Dinah turned on her computer and 12 big screens began to turn on too

"We are going to know everything" Barbara said smiljng

"I will have to work with Batman but this is great" Dinah plug the USB "I just need two pills more and I’d be totally recovered"

"Then we will pull out all the information from Gayle"


	22. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is making everything just as he planned. Lena, Sam and Ruby’s vacations in Gotham are going well because the mother was able to made it up with Dinah

Two day passed since Lena, Sam and Ruby got into the dark city of Gotham. The first day they had a real conversation with the girl because she didn’t understood in a beginning why they were that mad at Kara. Even Sam wanted to tell her daughter the truth about her, and how possible it would be that she later could show some kind of powers. Lena made her think it twice and at the end they decided that it was better not just in case. Also because it was true that Ruby always had fantasies of being powerful like Superman and Supergirl and she used to be imprudent.

 

 

Sam was going to Dinah’s apartment. She only left Lena and her daughter at the huge hotel room her girlfriend took with the promise that if she felt something weird she will call her or if she heard or see something weird she will call her. Lena promise her that if something happen she would make Sam come back. Just them the worldkiller was able to leave them. The dark haired woman loved every single moment of her being that serious and protective. It was true that Lena know that something about Sam has changed but her heart was hers by the way she did everything.

 

Sam knocked at Dinah’s apartment door twice after taking a deep breath she was feeling nervous. She had to wait for a long time until she heard steps going towards the door but it wasn’t the way Dinah used to walk, she didn’t wanted to use her keys.

"Sam" Barbara greeted when she saw the woman after opening the door "I thought you would come crashing the window and... you know"

"Where is Dinah?"

Barbara smiled big as she stepped aside "Come in"

Sam went inside checking the living room. There were new things, Barbara was saying something but she wasn’t even listening, she was focus in hear Dinah’s heart beat. When she heard her she gave the patented stare of Lena and began to walk to the hidden room of the apartment.

"Wait" Barbara tried to stop her but Sam disappeared "Fuck"

 

Dinah had her earbuds on hearing techno music blasting on her ears while she was jumping fast the rope. She had Ruby in her mind and how much she missed the kid... her kid. Yesterday she was feeling in a 100% better. She was missing Sam too. Barbara was a good partner but... Sam always was on her mind. Dinah felt a soft breeze in her sweaty back but didn’t mind it. She kept jumping now even faster just as music increased and she closed her eyes

Sam checked the new scar she made on Dinah across the side of her torso. A heat vision beam, she wanted to cry and even the guilt she was feeling wanted to make her leave the place and go back to Lena and her daughter. In that total blank moment in which Reign was full on control she was a monster. She even was able to hurt Dinah

Barbara reached the room seeing Sam staring at Dinah and took a device to throw it at the feet of Sam but in that moment they disappeared. Barbara’s heart began to race. The woman took Dinah and she didn’t know where and faster than a blink of an eye. Barbara screamed her girlfriend’s name

 

 

Dinah had to inhale deep when Sam stopped at a roof the two of them knew the best. It was the one Black Canary shown her identity for the first time to her friend. Sam stepped a few steps back just in case. She was embarrassed and the guilt was actually making her feel awful. Dinah turn around to see Sam just for a second and walked towards her and put her arms around her to pull her in a tight embrace, the hardest she ever have gave to her. Sam slowly put her hands on Dinah’s back to hug her back and a couple tears fallen from her eyes. They stayed like that for a couple minutes

"You don’t know how sorry I am"

"I’m okay, you don’t have to be sorry. You came back to us"

"Dinah..."

"I found Gayle" Dinah kissed Sam side of her head still hugging her

Sam buried her face on Dinah’s crock of the neck "Thank you"

 

 

Ruby was showing Lena where she wanted to go in Gotham today in a map on her iPad. The business woman wasn’t too much sure about to go out without Sam. It was true that she had two bodyguards at her door and that her girlfriend would come back in seconds but she was having a weird sensation running her body

"And then we can go to Gotham’s museum"

Lena smiled soft "Sure, but your mother will come back soon and then we can all go wherever you want, okay?"

Someone knocked at the door "I will take it... hope mom bring donuts"

Lena laughed "All this about junk food have to stop soon"

"Donuts are something healthy and good for soul" Ruby replied going towards the door

"For soul?"

"Yup" Ruby giggled opening the door and a delivery man smiled with a white box in his hands "Hi"

"Hello Miss, is Lena Luthor here?"

"Uhm..." Ruby frown soft because the bodyguards didn’t moved an inch

Lena at hearing her name stood up and walked fast towards the door and placed a hand on the back of Ruby "I am Lena Luthor"

The man smiled relaxed "Then this is for you" The man stretched his arms trying to give the package to Lena

"Who has sent it?"

The man still with his arms towards the woman gave a short glance to the box "I actually don’t know, but a man for sure sent it... it... it has a card somewhere"

"Alright, Thank you but you can’t take it back to the place you got it. I don’t want anything" Lena stated and closed the door and noticed Ruby knitting her brows and she shrugged smiling soft at the kid

 

 

Sam took Dinah back to her place and Barbara already have leave the apartment probably in a rush to find them and probably angry. Dinah changed her clothes in front of Sam in silence just as they used to do when they lived together and their companion was enough. She wore black clothes and stared at Sam for a second then smiled

"First Ruby, then we can go to check on Gayle, okay?"

"Okay" Sam nodded feeling really good by her words "Ready?"

"Just if you are" Dinah lift her hand in the air towards Sam

 

 

 

Lois began to run going down in the stairs, the lift was slow and she had to talk to Clark. As usual that dork forgot his mobile phone at home and she didn’t wanted to look like a crazy woman whispering his name around the room. She found something weird at Lex activities that were not clear at all like when he used to have a warehouse with experimental weapons. She ran over a photographer making him fall but she didn’t stopped walking until she saw a friend of them writing something in a notepad

"Have you seen Clark?"

"Maybe he is with Perry... dunno"

"Uhg thank you for nothing" Lois scoffed and began to walk towards Perry’s office

Clark saw Lois going with that kind of look on her face when she was about to do something and he frown confused and fixed his glasses. He awkwardly raised his hand trying to get her attention "Lois? Lois" he called twice taking a few steps forward not in time to stop her from entry to Perry’s office

After a couple minutes of a very elaborated lie Lois told about why she went inside Perry’s office she went out smiling big. Only to find Clark looking in that direction with the look of a confused puppy "There you are" Lois told loudly almost jogging in his direction

Clark smiled soft seeing her coming "You look-"

Lois waved her hands in the air "-No... we have to talk about Luthor, he is doing something"

"Lex?" Clark said dropping his smile and making a serious face

 

 

 

Ruby had her arms around Dinah’s waist hugging her happy, Sam was holding Lena’s hand. She always needed to touch her when an insecure feel run her body and fogged her mind, she would like to deny that the picture of her -family- together was not a big deal but after all that happened these weeks this... this, was her heart.

Lena moved her sight from Ruby and Dinah to Sam and gave a soft squeeze on her hand getting her attention and the left corner of her lips went up when she stared her back

"Did you caught all the bad ones?" Ruby asked excited 

Dinah nod "Yes, also I had to take a few days off to get better. I’m really sorry if I worry you Ribs"

Ruby felt silly about being worried "Barbara gave you my messages?"

"She did, you two are becoming friends or what?"

"She’s cool"

"Not cool as-"

Ruby smiled bright "-Mom"

Sam placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead. While these two were chatting Lena and Sam has been having their silence communication. Lena stroke the sides of her girlfriend’s torso and nodded

"Dinah have you eaten?"

"We can go to the little restaurant near the aquarium" Sam added

"Sure, then we can go and check..." Dinah rose her brows

Sam nodded "Then it’s a plan"

 

 

 

Superman flew until reach a good distance near the penthouse of Lex Luthor and used his x-ray vision to look inside, 30 minutes back he checked that the man was on his office working or at least looking like working. He could see everything on the place but not a huge space of the penthouse it was covered... Superman flew even closer and began to feel sick when he got into the balcony and a green light began to shine. There were a lot of Green Kryptonite and a loudly pitched noise sound like an alarm but it stopped three seconds later.

 

Lex from his office talking to a business man who wanted a deal with the Luthor plant of energy on Smallville got distracted because his mobile phone buzzed. Lex with his charming smile checked his phone and smiled brighter getting images on his laptop from his penthouse seeing how Superman throw himself from the balcony to get away from there.

"Mr. Luthor" The man told in a serious tone seeing that Lex wasn’t paying attention

Lex breathed still with his funny smile stared at him "Mr Cormick, it’s Lex... and from what I am hearing your project is simple, nothing ambitious, so no. I’m not interested. So please, leave my office. I have more meetings"

"Mr Luthor I can promise that this will be something big that will give us benefits, huge ones"

Lex scoffed a laugh "Thank you Mr. Cormick, the answer is still no" 

"This is what happen when I try to do a business with the wrong Luthor" The man shook his head standing up

Lex’s left eye twitched in anger but he was still with his smile, he got up too walking next to the man and he extended his hand "I’m really sorry I am not that open minded to take risky shitty deals like my little sister would do" Lex waited until the man took his hand "Goodbye Mr.Cormick"

The man began to feel some kind of fear when Lex stopped smiling and squeezed his hand hard making him feel pain without release the grip "Goodbye Mr.Luthor"

Lex in a swift move took the man’s tie making turn around and began to choke him making him fall while he even pushed him with his knees to choke him quicker with his body weight "I really hate when people keep calling me Mr.Luthor when I tell to call me Lex" The man was moving his legs kicking the air and one of his hand tried to catch Lex’s face but he took his arm and began to twist it until the man stopped moving with his face in a kind of purple color 

"I hate to be pissed off..." Lex said standing up sighing softly

 

 

 

"You know what to do, right?" Sam asked cupping Lena’s face

Lena nodded "I will call your name really loud even if Ruby is here" She pulled Sam into a soft kiss "You don’t have to worry about anything. We have The Batman here, remember?"

Sam checked Lena’s eyes "I love you" 

Lena felt a warm feeling running all her body and didn’t know that a huge smile already grew on her face "I love you too"

"Yes this is a very fancy room Ribs" Dinah came with Ruby in her back in a piggyback "Sam we have to-" Lena and Sam were kissing and luckily Ruby covered her eyes "Thank you baby" Dinah heard the girl’s giggle

"They are sometimes really cheesy" Ruby put her forehead on the back of Dinah’s shoulder 

"Yeah I can tell" Dinah moved until give their back to them and knelt to put Ruby down

Lena turn red after hearing them and Sam smiled "Comeback soon"

"I will be back in less than an hour" the taller woman assure her

Ruby got next to her mother and Lena "Where are you two going?"

"We are going to talk about something to aunt Gayle" Sam told the truth to her daughter "And no you can’t come, so you and Lena are staying here, okay? I promise we will do something fun later"

"Can I call Barbara so we can hang out?" Ruby asked pointing to Lena and her

Dinah was begging to smile but she realized that after Sam took her out of the apartment she didn’t called her in the whole day "Shit..." she said taking her phone "Sam give me a second" Dinah saw a few text messages from Barbara and she replied to the last one from 4 hours ago "She’s going to be so piss off..." The cop mumbled and looked up placing her phone back in her back pocket of her tight jeans "Ruby is better idea of you two to wait here, talking to aunt Gayle is going to be quick and I have to keep working so Sam will be back soon, okay?"

Ruby plopped her body into the couch pouting, Lena touched Sam arm before to go next to the girl "We can watch a movie until mom is back, okay?"

"Fine"

"We will be back really soon" Sam said going towards the main door being followed by Dinah. Once out Sam stared at the two bodyguards "Do not allow anybody get in the room or stop in here. Lena and my daughter have to rest"

"Yes Miss Arias"

 

 

Dinah opened a heavy metal door and turned on the lights, it all began to light up one by one showing a long space of a Hall. She was guiding Sam in the place until she heard a hum the two of them know the best, Gayle was singing and humming a song.

"Why is she in this place?" Sam asked waiting for Dinah to open the door

Dinah turned around for a second "She has been hiding herself from us, and she told us that she will only talk to you... I don’t know what she did this time" The cop opened the door

Gayle turned around seeing the door full open "Sammy! Thanks lord you are here?"

Sam frown deep "Why are you wearing a device?"

"She tried to play to scape. I had the necklace on so I only had to fight Barbara and knock her out"

"I have a good reason to all of this, but you were mean so..."

"Gayle what did you do?" Sam asked serious

"Nothing... that bad... just... I helped to release him"

"Him?" Dinah and Sam asked at the same time

"Yeah your brother in law or soon brother in law... I know sooner than later you and Lena are going to tie the knot" Gayle said smiling happy "He is such a charm and I’ve made a deal with him to leave your Family alone in peace, we all win"

"Are you fucking STUPID?!" Dinah told loudly

"Hey, watch your mouth. Sam and Ruby are safe" Gayle shrug easy "I am beyond rich and he is fine, he is not doing anything bad"

"Why you did that... Gayle are you putting my family in danger" Sam said slowly and calm but her eyes filled with her heat vision "You are going to do everything to put him again behind the bars"

The blonde woman frown surprised and some kind of scared "Sam... we are family too" 

"You screwed this up Gayle" Dinah crossed her arms then touched her throat like warming it up with one hand and saw how Sam was containing her heat vision with all the red veins around her eyes

 

 

Lex was in his apartment when he got a call letting him know that Lena rejected the gift he sent her to the hotel room she was staying with the woman and girl she was living with. He took a deep breath angry then he scheduled a flight for the next day to go to Gotham. If his sister would not take a gift from a messenger she would take it from him. It was time for them to see each other before the big day


	23. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is almost ready to take everything down and first take the Kryptonians lives. Lena and Sam are taking their relationship to the level where it was before the Kryptonian went to the Fortress

Sam had Lena in her arms holding her with her mouth in the top of her head. Lena had her eyes closed hearing the relaxing heartbeat of her girlfriend. They were standing in the middle of the laboratory. It was like old times, Lena sighed softly pulling Sam even closer if it was possible. These holidays after their visit on Gotham made Lena felt kind of insecure. She really know for sure that Dinah and Sam lived together for long time and that Ruby was like Dinah's too but all the memories/moments they shared made it really hard in that city. Even the moment Lex almost got closer to them made her feel like falling into a whole because didn't trust her brother neither was sure why he was there but what he said -I'm here to give you a present- Lena only wanted to go back to National City, safe at home, also where it only made Sam feel anger because of the few try outs of Kara to talk to Lena.

The vacations allowed them to rest and relax somehow but their back at work helped them to get closer again with their short scapes to invade their workspace

Sam unwrapped her arms from Lena and pushed her gently to see her face and checked her eyes "I love you, you know that, right?"

Lena made a soft grin and nodded "Of course I know that" she leaned up to kiss her. Sam closed the gap and kissed her. Lena felt the same warm feeling running all her body, even she could notice that her Sam was back. She wasn’t anymore the distant or kind of cold  woman who came back after disappeared for a week "I wish we could stay like this" Lena whispered on Sam’s lips "Only the two of us... with Ruby watching nonsense movies"

Sam smiled big trying not to laugh and gave a peck on Lena’s lips "Tell me what I can do to make you happier and take all the weight you are feeling over your shoulders"

Lena clenched her jaw pulling back and hold her breath for a second "Just love me as I love you"

Sam was speechless but at the same time wanted to began to tell how magnificent her girlfriend is "I love you even more, Lena. I’ve made you a promise, I do not break my promises, my heart is yours"

 Lena smirked feeling silly "Mine..." she said pulling Sam from the neck of her tee

Sam nodded giving her that soft smile that melted her heart "Forever" Sam cupped Lena’s face and stroke her cheeks while this closed her eyes feeling the hands of her girlfriend "Please, tell me what to do and i’ll do"

"Let’s go home..." Lena opened those big green eyes 

Sam gave her another peck on the lips "I’m going to end something really quickly and it’s something I want you to have"

Lena sighed tired walking away from her "Sam we’ve talked about this"

"We are taking back the theme about synthetic green Kryptonite in shoots. You know is the only way to make me feel sick. Yesterday you saw that not even hitting me with the rock...."

Lena clenched again her jaw "I don’t know how I even agreed to that" she blurred out placing a hand over her forehead

"Because you love me..."

"I don’t want to hurt you Sam-"

"-you won’t hurt me, Lena. It is only a little help to stop me"

"Sam, you are fine. WE ARE fine... stop telling me to stop you -just in case- for lords sake" Lena raised her voice in an angry tone "Honey... please, please... stop to asking me to have things to use against you"

Sam looked down between them and after a few seconds looked up to Lena "Okay"

Lena breathed easy "Thank you" she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and her alone in the lab

 

 

 

Gayle was tracking Lex Luthor, first she wanted to erase some memories from the man then she would make him go into a vegetable state and put him again in prision. She was truly convinced that he has been changed and that her friends were going paranoid because of him. She after following him knew she was wrong. She got enough closer to him to read everything on his mind and she had to break the connection because what she saw... it was horrible. Unfortunately he got into a car and left before she could do anything. From distance it was easy to make him see things or maybe trick him to believe something. She had to be close enought to break his mind forever. That day she lost one opportunity.

 

 

 

Ruby was about to finish her homework sit in the couch of Lena's office a few days passed since Lena accepted to have the same kind of shots Sam once tried when she didn't know she was Kryptonian and wanted to have a kind of powers to make her daughter proud. Sam had to argue that night again with Lena to keep them. Their days 

Lena raised her sight to the girl who just looked up at the same time and smiled soft automatically getting a smiled back from the woman "Do you want go home?"

"Can I go to the lab to get mom?"

Lena squinted her eyes for a second with a smirk "wait a second young lady, have you done your homework?"

"It was easy... winterbreak homework is easy" Ruby nodded "Aaaaaaaaaaaand I love to work with pressure it makes me work better" Ruby raised her arms in the air like in victory

"Ruby you know Sam don't like that" Lena shook her head a little trying to show disappointment but the girl knew her "Give a minute to answer a mail and we can go for your mother"

Ruby giggled closing her book and notes to put them in her backpack "thanks mom"

Lena couldn't help to smile and look back to her laptop. It was always wonderful that the girl called her mom in random moments

 

Sam had a pierce of green Kryptonite in her hand. She was staring at it carefuly, she made it roll into the palm of her hands and closed that hand really hard. She only got tiny pieces of the rock. The steps of Lena and sound of the way Ruby walk got her attention and put what lasted of the green rock in a drawer and began to check something on her microscope. A sample.

Lena got into the lab with the girl and two people came out from the midddle zone and got really awkward at the gaze of her boss.

"Miss Luthor" The woman and man said at the same time "Young Arias"

"Hi guys" Ruby waved her hand at them

"Dr. Roth, Dr. Ramirez" Lena said back

Sam got up from her stool putting a smile on her face "It’s the time already?"

"Yes, we can go home" Ruby went to hug her mother 

Lena waited until the two co-workers left watching Sam hugging her daughter giving her kisses on the top of her head. She actually never understood why people got awkward working with her because she always was kind to everyone and even when she got the most stupid excuses to not go to work she never fired anyone. She only did when they didn’t cared about their job and the goals they had.

"You are a very terrifying boss you know?" Sam teased releasing Ruby from her embrace and going to give a kiss to her girlfriend

Lena smiled raising only the corner of her lips seeing Sam getting super closer and the woman kissed her and both heard an Awwwww coming from Ruby then an ew. The two woman laughed

 

 

Dinah was driving with Barbara by her side towards National City. They had a huge discussion and fight about her feelings about Sam and the whole situation that used to fuck her up about she always going back to NC to go to Sam and Ruby. Barbara slapped Dinah’s face that day and happened three days until she came back to the other woman apologizing for her actions also because she wanted to understand her still girlfriend.

"You are serious" Barbara said looking the side of Dinah’s face

"I am worried about Gayle, do you want to fight about her too?"

Barbara huffed "Dinah I apologized once, im not going to keep doing it in a daily basis"

"Do the fuck you want, I can’t tell you what you can do or feel" Dinah replied in an easy way with her eyes on the road

"I..." 

"-Turn the music on, we don’t have to talk"

"I like you Dinah... I’m not giving up on us" Barbara told before turning on the music then resting her back seeing that they had another half hour to her into the city

The black canary took her sunglasses and put them on. She was used to all the failed relationship that actually didn’t cared about another but Barbara was trying hard to fix their relationship after the fight. The only true thing was she loved Sam and Ruby, but her feelings towards the other vigilante were growing too but after -"You can even fuck me and you want to go back and see how she have another woman. You are not Ruby’s mother you fucking idiot. Stop trying Dinah you already have me"- made her feel anger instead of the happy feelings has been experiencing. Christmas happened without being the three together  another year since Sam moved with Ruby. A year that Barbara was in her life and having her as a girlfriend for 4 months. Dinah hated feelings

 

 

 

Lois got all her bedroom with her full of papers scattered across the floor. She has been investigating Lex Luthor after what happened with Superman. Every time she was closer to a break point to find something important the people she was in talk disappeared. Clark was getting busier with strange things happening around the city even in other parts of the globe like related to it. All about it was weird and Lois wished to have Clark with her to set everything and get Luthor again in prison.

 

 

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Ruby yelled in the living room of the penthouse and began to go towards Lena’s bedroom

Sam had her tongue inside Lena’s mouth feeling her moan vibrated in her mouth with her hands under her tee going up when the steps of her daughter cut all the mood. Lena whined in frustration not feeling Sam on top but knowing her girlfriend have moved to some side of the room, she put the palm of her hands covering her eyes. Lena fixed down her tee and sit up turning back to the right seeing Sam already changed in her comfy clothes going towards her to sit on the bed. Lena had her pupils almost all wide staring at Sam. Her girlfriend shrug and smiled empathic 

Ruby opened the door wide open with a big smile across her face and shown her mobile phone to her -moms- "Mom, Mom, Dinah is already at home"

Sam scoffed smiling "You know she won’t come until tomorrow, baby girl"

"But we can go to see her, right Mom?" Ruby looked right at Lena

Lena opened her mouth to reply but Sam interrupted them "Hey do not Mom-Lena, because you know how it works"

"Sweetie is kind of late" Lena had to stand this time on Sam’s side

"but mom..." Ruby knitted her brows in a pouting frown 

"Sam, maybe-"

"Nope" Sam got up from the bed "Tomorrow we will see Dinah and she is going to spent the day with her so, no. Let’s go sleep" Sam ordered "And we have to point who is mom and who is ma because it’s weird calling us mom, don’t you think?"

Ruby smirked funny "I don’t know. Lena have to choose, I like this way"

"I uh... huh..." Lena got really nervous 

Sam noticed her girlfriend flustered "Okay, we will talk about this in the morning. Ruby if you want you can call Dinah you can" Sam assured because she knew the more her daughter talk with the woman she will have less time with Barbara "We are going to sleep"

"Okay, nite nite moms" Ruby smiled funny then leaved the room leaving the door open

Lena waited a moment before get up from the bed to close the door quickly then took Sam hands in hers leading the way back to bed and pushed her to make her lay down. Lena got in the bed crawling up her girlfriend placing one of her knees between Sam legs and leaned down kissing her.

Sam couldn’t help but smile into the kiss because Lena was sliding her hands under her tee this time and she was loving it. Lena used be the one who always took Sam’s tee off first. Seeing how the abs of her girlfriend tensed at her touch holding her breath was a really turn on for Lena. This week and a half were a zero sex having Ruby around in a hyperactive mode in Gotham. Now they were at -home-. Sam having to go sometimes somewhere to rescue people from incidents or things, or working. This moment Lena wanted Sam for her. Only for her.

 

Around 4:00AM Sam was wandering at the penthouse after checking her daughter fell asleep with her mobile phone in her ear and Lena was still KO after the two hours of full sex the one both of them needed. Full of passion and love. Sam was focus on trying to hear something standing outside of the balcony. There was some kind of soft white noise. Like the one the stone used to produce when it was calling for her. It was impossible to make that sound of calling again. She closed the door of the balcony and got inside going towards the bedroom of Lena, she wanted to cuddle with her and try to sleep. Just before to reach the door knob she felt some kind of presence and turned around, there was no one. Immediately she used her X-ray vision to check the surroundings. Nothing. She used her hyper speed to check her daughter again, Ruby was still sleeping making her go back to the bed with Lena

Lena was sleeping resting on her left side and at the feel of the bed moving a little she stretched her hand in the side of her girlfriend "Sam?"

"I am here" Sam whispered adjusting her body into the side of Lena cuddling and wrapping an arm around her "Did I wake you up?" She asked placing a kiss on her shoulder

Lena smiled with her eyes closed from tiredness "no... I just missed you"

"I’m sorry"

Lena took the hand of Sam resting in her hip and placed it over her heart holding it tight in her hand "Sleep" she mumbled

Sam bit her lower lip because her girlfriend was the cutest woman alive and stroke with her nose the back of Lena’s neck "As you wish"

 

 

 

Ruby was talking about sports and tech with Barbara really excited while Lena was paying attention to them. Sam and Dinah where in a side carrying a few bottles of water. Sam stopped abruptly again and Dinah stared at her frowning because she was looking at the sky it was getting darker

"What?"

"I am hearing something from somewhere..."

"Very specific Sam" Dinah moved her eyes to the sky trying to find some anomaly 

"It sounds just exactly as the rock in my fortress when IT used to call me, but is different" Sam told thoughtful

"Sam I know that kind of sight and no... you can't go to check on it" Dinah said really serious "Supergirl will do, it's her job in this city"

Sam scoffed "I do a better work in less time" Sam felt Dinah's hands in her back starting to push her to keep walking

 

 

 

Alex had a worried face looking at Kara who was sitting in a side touching her left ear. From a few days she began to hear something and after a few researches around the city she didn't found anything. There was nothing making that sound in National City. Sometimes it was louder some others it didn't exist. Alex thought it was imaginations of her sister because she was fighting with a lot of emotions since Lena discovered who she really was. Kara even made Winn to start to try to find strange sound waves or to find something weird. Actually Winn and the people from the DEO found a peak who disappeared in a second but it could be something else

Kara passed Alex walking in her Supergirl suit "Kara"

"If it's something related to work I am listening"

"It's been days since we haven't had a real conversation"

Kara looked at her feet "I don't have time for -Real conversations-" Kara replied shrugging "There's something effing annoying making that sound"

"You have used you super vision to find it and you've been out looking for nothing"

"Alex I can't control the sound that is like a White Noise... the one that sounds like back then with a channel didn't showed any show because the anthene was broken but in a pitched annoying one"

"What?" 

"Alex I’m sorry but... You can't understand anything of this" Kara said annoyed "I have to call Clark" Kara told making a few steps and the sound become louder and the girl of steel made a wince face

"Kara"

"I have to find it" Kara said angry and left Alex taking impulse and flying out of the DEO

 

 

 That night in Metropolis Lex was smiling big staring at several screens in the room covered of lead. It showed some points of Metropolis and National City. He couldn’t install a camera in the penthouse of Lena and he did in her office of L-Corp that day. At his eyes his little sister was kind of bored but her girlfriend Samantha made the woman change for the couple things he saw. She looked happy, but she also put him in jail... so probably she would end up dead with her girlfriend and the daughter of this. Sadly the kid was a sunshine that will turn into fog when these two will die. Lex sniffed placing his hand over a lead little box and opened it showing a black stone. The man looked like he knew that it was. And he, for sure, knew it. Black Kryptonite his people found in China in a cave in a kind of an altar.

 

Gayle in the streets, in the first floor of the building trying to read Lex’s mind and it was confusing. She didn’t know if the man had some kind of device or that he was really insane by now. Mixes thoughts, random ones. Childhood ones, fights with Superman, the death of her mother then nothing. His mind was blank. Gayle took her phone and began to walk away fast, she texted Dinah

 

 

Dinah was entering in Sam’s apartment followed by Barbara who was in the mood and had her hands squeezing her ass while they walked inside. The redhead pinned Dinah against the door checking her eyes and kissed her hard but her began to receive messages and the woman tried to stop the other. Barbara didn’t wanted to stop so she kept kissing her, Dinah couldn’t deny she wasn’t enjoying the moment but there was many alerts of messages beeping and she pushed her girlfriend and took her phone after hearing her huff going inside the apartment

9 messages of Gayle, most of it telling her that she needed help in Metropolis because she couldn’t reach Lex Luthor and that she had to take Sam and take her somewhere safe. Somewhere far. And that she had made a terrible mistake. It was almost 00:00 it would be rude to call Sam right at the moment. Dinah met with Barbara in the living room. The redhead was laying down in the couch with a blanket over her

"I have to go to Metropolis" 

Barbara lift her head moving her arm from over her forehead "What?"

"Gayle needs help, I have to go" Dinah felt a wave of anxiety hitting her "Go back to Gotham and tell Bruce he have to be ready for anything"

"He is ready always"

Dinah went next to Barbara and knelt "Just go. If you see something is too dangerous do not risk your life"

"I am vigilante I have fought Bane, the Joker and all the insane folks of Gotham, anything can happen to me. Your friend might be a Kryptonian but I am smart"

"Do whatever you want but remember my words" Dinah said and kissed Barbara’s lips before stand up and leave the apartment

Barbara wanted to stop her but Dinah didn’t let her so much time to stop her from leaving


	24. Kryptonians

Clark had been trying to met with Lex Luthor for a week and it was almost imposible to talk to him. Lex has been attending to more public events than ever showing his gentle and charming way to enchant people which was very easy for him. Every time Clark was close enough he could feel sick and he knew why. The ball was almost at its end and the man of steel was trying his best to act normal. Lex was again wearing his Green Kryptonite ring as he used to. Lois in the other side noticed how her boyfriend was in pain and did what she did the best. Be a lioness

"Lex, Hi, How are you?" Lois stepped almost pushing with her back setting herself between an older man she didn’t know who was talking with Lex

"Miss Lane, I’m glad to see you again"

"Yeah... I don’t think so" Lois looked back "Do you mind? This is private" The old man looked surprised and she moved her hands in the air shushing him away "Thank you... bye" She said and looked back at Lex "Now-"

"What can I do for you Miss Lane?" Lex lift the right corner of his lips "Looks like it’s an urgency"

"Yeah you know, cut it off, we know each other" Lois didn’t wanted to play silly "I want an interview for The Daily Planet, I want to know what is the great Luthor doing after his release from jail"

"Quite a way to ask for an interview" Lex this time smiled big

"yeah seeing how you ignore all the petitions of my director and my partner, I said. Hey, what about if I ask him directly without kissing his ass or playing fool" Lois shrug

Lex looked to his feet with that charming smile and looked back to her "I would like to say Yes but it’s impossible, I am working a lot lately, I don’t have time to waste"

"It’s work related to your re opening to the laboratory you have on Smallville? Or the hidden room you have on your building?" Lois inquired

Lex got serious and drank his flute of champagne and stared for a second to the glass "No interviews Miss Lane. And if you excuse me, I have to do a big donation to charity" Lex squinted his eyes and began to walk away

"I will insist every day until you say yes, Lex. I never get tired of this"

 

Lex went in direction of the exit and stopped next to Clark who had a glass of water on his hand and was giving his back to the man

"Mister Kent you should try to help your girlfriend to not get in trouble" Lex said sliding a hand for his back starting from the left should until reach his opposite shoulder and squeezed it hard "She’s a good person, cheeky, but good"

Clark smiled awkwardly "I can’t tell her what to do nor what not to do. She is like that when she want something and more related to work, Mister Luthor"

"Well... In that case she should tell her friend Superman to check on her. Just in case" Lex again squeezed Clark’s shoulder and patted hard on his back before leave with a mischievous smirk "Have a good night Mister Kent, or may I say..." Lex mouthed Clark but for Clark it looked like he was saying Kal and that frightened him

Lois saw Lex leaving and rushed to go next to Clark "What did he said?"

"He indirectly has send a warning message"

"Tomorrow night we are gonna go to the lab and get everything we can. Bruce will be here in the morning, right?"

"Also Kara, she has been hearing the same noise I’ve been hearing from the past weeks"

"What can it be if only you two are the only ones who hear it?"

"Nothing good if we can’t find it and more if it comes from this City" Clark whispered fixing his glasses

 

 

Kara that night was at her place thinking about what Clark told her a few days ago to not to worry about anything and that he was in a 70% sure from where the sound came but neither one of them could reach that place to know what it was. Kara even having all her friends around her some of them worry about her some other trying to encourage her to do something to fix her friendship with Lena (only Alex) make felt lonely and paranoid about something bad was going to happen

 

 

Lena has been observing her girlfriend for the last half hour because anything could make her lose the concentration face she had. If it were another case she probably would be hearing something, like the weird noise, but this was different. She knew that expression that pose of her hand on her chin with that frown. Ruby was sleeping thing that allowed her to focus on her lover

Sam was worried about Dinah. Actually she was beyond worried about her because since the night she disappeared in the middle of the night only telling Barbara she was going to help Gayle and then she didn’t said anything else to them the next days. Gayle and Dinah were missing and that was killing Sam.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lena asked lifting Sam’s right arm to open the sit position in which she was and sit on her lap

Sam looked right at Lena’s eyes "I love the color of your eyes"

Lena hold her smile "Thank you, but I really want to know what is in your mind. Why do you have that soft frown"

"I feel like something bad is happening or is going to happen" Sam hold Lena’s sight "Where is Dinah? Barbara doesn’t know where she is and I want to find her, but... I don’t want to leave you or Ruby alone, I can’t leave you or my daughter with your brother free. Luckily he has stopped to sent you weird things"

Lena cupped Sam cheeks and didn’t broke the sight of her girlfriend "She is fine, she might be. You two have that weird connection, right?" Sam frown a little bit more "Honey, if you want to go to find her you can go. We will be fine, I will call private security to check on us"

Sam shook her head and took Lena hands on her and placed them on her heart "I can’t go like this"

"Hey... we will be fine" Lena kissed Sam lips softly sending shivers through her body "Now let’s go to bed. You are tired-"

Sam laughed a little "You know I am not tired"

"Well, I am and I need you. I want to cuddle and a little bit of..." Lena raised her brows suggestively bitting her lower lip

Sam couldn’t move her eyes now from the way Lena was bitting her bottom lip and in a swift move she hold Lena in her arms and in less than a second she was tossing Lena in bed seeing the amused face she was making

"Woah" Lena looked they were at their bedroom "Sometimes this still amaze me" Lena began to crawl back into the middle of the bed

"You wanted a little of foreplay, right?" Sam licked her lips crawling on the bed to hover her

Lena hooked her left hand on the collar of the dark blue tee Sam was wearing and pulled her down leaning up to kiss lock their lips in a kiss that was heated and lasted for 2 minutes until Sam began to go down Lena. Giving attention to that long neck gracing with her teeth the spots she knew her girlfriend had a weakness and turned her on. Lena moaned softly and nailed her nails on the lower back of Sam. Lena raised her hips looking for more contact when Sam sucked her pulse point then she went back to her mouth to place a chaste kiss

"I love you" Lena said breathless 

"I would die for you" Sam whispered giving another chaste kiss on Lena’s lips "You and my daughter are the only ones that matters"

Lena felt a knot on her throat she really hate it when Sam sounded that blue "don’t say you would die for us, Sam" she leaned up placing a peck on the corner of her mouth "You can’t die, you are not allowed to die" Lena pushed Sam gently to make her go to lay on her back "You are the only person that have made me ever go from horny to tender in seconds"

Sam smiled seeing Lena cuddle "I’m sorry" she wrapped an arm around Lena and laced their fingers when she took her hand

"I am insist if you want to go and check on Dinah it’s okay" Lena slid her free hand under the tee of Sam

"If I do that I will have to ask someone else to check on you while I am out"

"Barbara?" Lena joked knowing she didn’t liked the woman 

Sam shook her head a little "Kara..." she said knowing that Lena would get mad

Lena unhold and sit up really bothered "The answer is no. I don’t want-"

"Then I won’t go anywhere"

"Sam"

"Kara is a fucking liar and I don’t trust her and if it was for me..." Sam had to stop talking for a second "I am fine with her away from you, but she’s the only one who can protect you and Ruby from whatever your brother do or try to do"

"Sam you only will be out for a few hours tops" Lena had a worried face "I don’t want her near us"

"okay" Sam nodded after studying her face "Come here" she said opening her arms again waiting for Lena to go back to their previous position

"I don’t know why I am still horny" Lena huffed cuddling back and placing a leg between Sam’s which Sam obviously took it as a make up sex prompt and leaned her head until she met Lena’s mouth and brushed her lips with her a little "Time to sleep" Lena whispered 

"I’m sorry"

"Sleep" 

"I am sorry" Sam gave Lena a brief kiss pulling Lena over her

Lena sighed "S-" she couldn’t complete the word because her girlfriend pulled her into a steamy kiss making her body react even more wanted to be touched. Sam’s tongue inside her mouth tempting her to reach the point to battle for dominance was inevitable because Sam knew Lena was angry and wanted her to help her to release the tension she made and Lena obviously take it and moved Sam hands from her holding it tight from her wrist above her head pinning them against the bed and broke the kiss to pull Sam’s bottom lip roughly biting it "I know what you are doing" Lena said releasing her lip

"I love how hard you bite me"

"That’s one of the most amazing things about having my personal Kryptonian, I can bite you the hardest I can without making you a wound" Lena began to rock her hips

"You can do whatever you want with me" Sam teased trying to kiss Lena but she pulled back "Lena..."

"You started this..." Lena smiled funny "I’m going to have fun"

 

 

 

Next day in Metropolis and National City at 10:00am, six black vans took places in random parts of each city and men went out of the vans dressed in blue uniforms with a lot of equipment in huge boxes, like it was electrical technicians who were in their shift. Those men had the seal of the town hall on the papers they shown to the security of the buildings they wanted to access to install their things in the rooftops.

 

Lex checked his watch in the middle of a meeting and smiled pleased. Today was his day and it will become as he has been planning. He took a piece of paper and wrote while a man was talking -Kryptonians- then he drew the symbol of hope and an X over it with that joyful grin

 

 

 

Sam was in her laboratory reading some papers and results and got distracted by something because in a beginning she thought it was a murmur of one of her co-workers and she didn’t payed attention to it but it become a little bit louder in a minute later. It was Gayle’s voice. A weak string of voice.

-Sam please... help us... Sam... help... us... we are in Smallville... lab... Luthor- 

Sam felt a cold sweat running her back. Gayle was communicating, she only did once to test from how far she could do it and it was in vacations and she that time did it clear. Now she was in pain and by we, she meant Dinah too. Sam quickly took off her lab coat and tossed it in her stool to go to Lena’s office. In the middle of the her way to the office she heard again Gayle calling her name.

"Where are you" Sam stopped moving  -"I don’t know...  I have only read Smallville in... a guardian... mind"- Gayle sounded really weak and Sam got tense "Where is Dinah?"  -"I don’t know"-

 

Gayle in her cell was bleeding from her head. To could break the device Lex put around her forehead she had to hit it against a wall and she barely was able to stand on her feet. After the last few words she could join she black out

 

Sam began to feel rage and how her mind was becoming foggy. She had to close her eyes and walk in a normal human fast step. She greeted to Lena’s assistant and went inside the office. Lena was typing something in her laptop when she saw Sam smiled bright but that smile become to fade away because the expression she had on her face and got up from her chair

"What happen?" Lena almost jogged to reach Sam

"Your family has a Laboratory or something like that in Smallville?"

"Lionel had one, he gave it to Lex when he took the control of Luthor Corp" Lena took Sam hands "Why?"

Sam felt fear "You can’t stay here... we have... I have to-" Sam was not thinking right at the moment "-I have to go. I need you to go and get Ruby and wait at my place" Sam pleaded

Lena frown not understanding a single word "what? Why?"

"Just do, please. When you get my apartment go to my room and open a suitcase I have under my bed and go to Ruby’s room with her and wait there until I come back"

"What’s under your bed? Wh-why are you asking me about that building? It got closed two years before Lex went to Jail. It was under investigations about some-" Lena was holding tight Sam forearms now

"-Gayle and Dinah are there, I have to help them. Baby please, please, go to my place before get Ruby"

It almost broke Lena’s heart how upset her girlfriend looked "Sam, what’s under your bed?"

"You’ll see it. I love you" Sam leaned kissing Lena’s lips "I do love you, tell Ruby I love her"

Lena hated how that sound and before she could say a word Sam disappeared before her eyes. She turn around and the door of the balcony of her office was open, she began to feel anxious and placed a hand over her heart and rushed to take her phone and laptop and went out of her office not before tell her assistant to cancel everything she had today programmed and do what Sam told her

 

 

Kara was at CatCo distracted taping with her pen on a notebook when a hit of breeze blow a lot of papers in her side of her office and when she moved her head to the right Sam was there. She took off her glasses and faced her making her co-workers look at them. Kara noticed that and took Sam’s arm and tried to drag her to another side. If it wasn’t for Sam she wouldn’t move her an inch but she walked following Kara’s lead until they got into the hallway 

"What are you doing here?"

"If it was for me I wouldn’t be here, believe me" Sam said serious taking a step closer to the blonde who didn’t stepped back

"Then say, what are you doing here?"

"In exactly thirty minutes, Lena will be at my place with my daughter. I know you don’t like me and I don’t like you. But I need you to watch over them. I know you love and care about Lena, she’s your friend, so please, take care of my daughter and the love of my life. I have a weird feeling and I don’t have much time"

"Time to what?"

"Protect them" Sam said almost ordering her to do that

Kara’s mouth opened but before she could say a word Sam disappeared and even at her sight she did not saw her moving but becoming a blur and disappearing. Kara there realized something and walked back to her desk thoughtful and called Alex to ask for her help. She knew Lena wouldn’t want to talk with her, but sending her sister would be a little bit at her favor...

 

 

Sam was flying fast wearing her black Kryptonian suit. The worldkiller one. She only wanted to get Gayle and Dinah and put them in a safety place, next to Lena and Ruby, then she would take care of Lex, because he somehow got Psi and Black Canary. She got to Smallville in less than 15 minutes and 5 minutes until she found the building Lena told her that it belonged to the Luthor Corp. She was standing in the air, from above of one of the towers trying to hear Dinah’s voice or Gayle. There was nothing then she started to scan all the place with her x-ray vision, it was hard because there was so many rooms and floors and people. Sam shut her eyes tight and began to think about Gayle trying to her to listen her thoughts. Gayle opened her eyes a little and said -Sam- loudly

The worldkiller filled her eyes with heat vision and frown in anger locating the place where Gayle was and lunged to a side of the building, breaking a huge hole and began to fight with the security team of Luthor Corp, until she was able to reach Psi’s cell. There was more people -freaks- in block cells. The blonde woman opened her eyes again when Sam ripped the door off and the white light of the hall filled the blue room.

Sam checked Gayle she looked bad and right now she had to find Dinah. Sam pulled off the device Psi had on her head that had a red light flickering, sign of mal function. She wanted to ask her how, but she took her in her arms and placed her back on the bed, because had to track Dinah turning on her X-Ray vision. Sam only found a body hold in a chair with a kind of machine attached to her head and her heart beats sound like hers. She stepped out of the room and someone opened fire against her and all the bullets bounced in her body, she turn around and blew freezing air to the man then moved at super speed to the room. Sam again ripped off the door and there she was. She was tied tight to a metallic chair with something on her head that looked like helmet with hoses in the part of a mask over her mouth that linked the two parts. Sam melted the computer and broke the hoses and carefully removed the helmet to see Dinah open her eyes in a very long time. Sensitive to the light

 

 

Kara was hearing Lena politely argue with Alex at Sam’s apartment because the business woman didn’t wanted to worry more Ruby about why she pulled out of school that early she wasn’t complaining but all this seemed rare. The girl was waiting in her room amazed by the new things that were there. Dinah have left a note in which said -if you are afraid sometime just let the light shine-. Ruby switched the light on and her room turned into a green color mixed with the white light it usually had even there was constellations in the ceiling. Dinah expended a lot of time in her visits on the apartment and now Ruby knew that she wasn’t only with Barbara. She was working on this gift for her. Lena didn’t had time to check on what Sam told her to look under the bed and she really wanted to know what it was, Alex there was a total inconvenience.

"Alex, I am glad for your visit but we don’t need you here"

"I am not only visiting Lena, Kara is out there waiting"

"You two can go from where you come, thank you" Lena sighed exasperated

"Sam asked for our help" Alex crossed her arms

"When-" Lena asked

"She is the neighbor, right? What is she?" Alex inquired more curious than afraid

Lena felt a sting in her heart, Sam revealed herself in front of Kara asking for help. Lena gulped thinking what to say "Reign is her name, not The new Neighbor"

"She’s Kryptonian, Martian... or... something else?" Alex wondered because -Reign- was really powerful and now that she was knowing a little bit of her "Sam... I mean Reign was the one who ki-"

Lena got furious because the way Alex was insinuating if Sam was a murderer "-Don’t YOU DARE"

Alex stepped back surprised "I’m sorry Lena I just want to know if she is the phenomenon before The New Neighbor appeared"

"You and her" Lena tilted her head towards the window "Sam will be back soon" Lena told going to Sam’s bedroom to look for the briefcase. Wishing not to find what she found inside, a special gun with loads of green liquid Kryptonite and a knife with a green rock blade

 

 

Around past 11:00am a few explosions detonated in Metropolis also in National City. The man of Steel and Supergirl went to the respective places of the incidents on each place and helped people and started to investigate the root of the explosion. Clark didn’t found anything and helped to the firemen to work in the scene not knowing that he had 4 shooters following his back. Kara back in National City found something, but hopefully no one there got injured, she checked the rooftop. There was a little black metallic box. The girl of steel tried to see through the box but she couldn’t, lead box, she thought. She was hearing J’onn and Winn telling her to wait until the DEO got there. Kara didn’t wanted to wait... and she didn’t. She got inches away from the black box and placed a hand over it. Anything happened. Kara opened the locks and lifted the top of the box and a green gas came out without she had a chance to move and she began to cough. It was a high level of Green Kryptonite in a gas. Kara fell on her back crawling away from the box that was still ejecting the substance as a clock was ticking inside counting a minute back for the next explosion


End file.
